


MIT⁉️Tony‼️

by ferrari44444444



Series: MIT⁉️Tony‼️ [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 虫铁结局，铁虫勿入！下章铁虫结局，再下章番外拾零🔚🌷





	1. MIT⁉️Tony‼️1⃣️

MIT从不缺话题和话题人物。但今天发生的事情不仅轰动校园，还上了全球新闻。  
Iron Man亲自抓着一位男孩空降校长办公室，不顾对方的强烈反抗硬要他留下，惊掉一群人的下巴，虽然男孩最终屈服，但他的大名响彻了MIT的每个角落。  
神奇的是，男孩的背景资料被加密，除了通用信息，其他完全追查不到，急得电子工程学院一群高材生抓耳挠腮。  
“那么这个问题，我们有请Peter Parker来回答。”  
诸如此类，每堂课的教授都必点他，还专捡难题，Peter想死的心都有了。  
但是打起十二万分精神正解后，赢来的依然是教授赞许的目光，大家惊讶的眼神和口哨声。  
“啊！之前被那个TS强推的就是他呀！”  
“Wow～这得什么关系才能让Iron Man亲自护送！私生子？长得不像啊！”  
“仔细看很帅哦！身材也好诱人😍主要是可爱～是你喜欢的那款呢！”  
“你不喜欢吗？口水都流三尺长了！”两个女孩子抱头小声尖叫。  
“瘦瘦小小还有肌肉的，是我的菜。”一个长毛的高大男同学加入了聊天，引来压不住的惊呼。  
Peter ·感官超灵敏 ·Parker痛恨死了蜘蛛感应，他可不想成为什么话题中心，更不愿意离那个人那么远⋯  
可是他似乎不那么想。好容易重逢⋯除了那个紧到窒息的拥抱，完全像个独裁的家长⋯  
我又不是小朋友，为什么不能有自己的选择？没出息地面对那双眼睛，完全无法违背他，任何方面。  
所以只能在这儿忍受他们的胡言乱语吗？  
默默把手机上敲出来的长篇一字一句地删掉，Peter深呼吸后吐出郁气，抬起头认真听课。  
来都来了，拿不到学位怎么好意思回去？  
“哥们，别哭丧着脸，你上的可是我等屌丝梦寐已求的神殿MIT！是那培养了76位诺奖得主的MIT啊！”Ned和Peter Facetime时大呼小叫，完全没有好久不见的隔阂。  
“那又怎样？没你想象的那么夸张，你来看那些水泥色的墙，还不如皇后区的公寓，研究中心楼顶的烟囱还冒白烟，废弃的铁轨就一直在校区横着，杂草丛生风格凄凉，简直就像郊区的工厂。”Ned好像又胖了⋯  
“听着很惨，所以你住在哪儿？”Ned在屏幕那头问。  
“还能住哪？Mr.Stark的公寓啊！你知道吗？这两橦公寓楼都是他的。”Peter无精打采地举高手机给他环看一室两厅的居住环境，全然不像地方是他自己选的。  
本来也只是随便挑的。  
“Oh，你是把家搬去了吗？看到你的中古货都在，除了那个笔记本电脑，那个像是SI的高端货！”Ned兴奋得双眼放光。  
“是啊，你眼光还是一如既往的好。May和Happy结婚搬家了，我正好把东西都收拾过来啦！你什么时候来玩？我快无聊死了！”Peter耸耸肩，撕开包装袋，咬了一口三明治，“好怀念Mr.Delmar的店，还有和你一起上学的时光。”  
“我也是啊，兄弟！”Ned把脸凑近屏幕，“你知道，兄弟我正在热恋中，不好好把握机会，怕要单身一辈子啊！我又不是你，课后还可以去做好邻居，除暴安良。”  
“放心，以你聪明的头脑，可靠的体格，还有大把的青春可以挥霍⋯”Peter低头回避了Spider-Man的话题，笑容有些勉强。  
“Gree在叫我啦，再聊！”Ned果断收了线热情应和女朋友的呼唤，真是有异性没人性。  
唉！  
哥们有了妞转眼就抛弃兄弟，哪还有昔日勾肩搭背腻在一起的影子？  
谈恋爱⋯我也想要。  
想到那个人，潇洒的举止，勾人的姿态，完美的五官，挺拔的身材，穿着的品味⋯他简直无一处不美，他的头脑和工作热情，我要打起十二分精神花一辈子去追逐吧？  
楼下又响起了吉他弹唱的情歌，Peter已无力驱赶。  
说起来也有趣，起先有两个女孩子会在他上下学时围在门口看，不知道为什么，渐渐人就多起来，每晚都有人在窗下唱情歌！尽管他无数次申明自己只是认识Iron Man，和他并没有那么熟，不要费心能通过自己和他有什么联系，但那些人完全不听，反而愈演愈烈，现在男男女女的每晚都快在楼下搞成演唱会了，真让人挫败无比😤  
索性睡不好，就加入了拳击社，希望比赛时的无情能吓退他们，尤其是那些起哄的男同学。  
————————————  
“Fri！”Tony工作告一段落，瘫在按摩椅上双眼无神。  
“Boss别问了，没有信息，没有电话。”如果有实体，她想翻一百次白眼。  
那么关心他，干嘛不主动打电话呢？死要面子活受罪。  
“我又没问一一”男人烦燥地按按眉心，一脸不耐烦。  
“是的，都三个月了，您并没有后悔把Peter送走，也并不想知道他过得如何一一别喊『Mute』，我还有今天最后一项工作，镇静剂需要多大剂量？”  
Tony沉默了。  
自从那个响指拯救世界后侥兴活下来，他的PTSD就加重到彻夜难眠，焦虑不安，还有自毁倾向，不能控制情绪波动，屡次发生半夜危机。  
所以他把绝大多数财产留给了妻女，低调地只带着心爱的实验室离了婚。  
他相信Pepper会照顾好她自己和女儿Morgan，他对她很有信心，超过了对自己。  
说到自己⋯  
还真他X一如既往地烂！一起战斗的伙伴谁都没有什么该死的创伤应激反应，这表示我的承受能力low爆吗？  
“Boss，您不能喝酒，否则将无法使用镇定。”  
“这点小事难不倒你爸爸，天亮前不睡就是了。”说着又举杯到嘴边。  
林间的别墅二楼阳台正对面黑压压的山林，乌云遮蔽的天空阴沉沉，恰似这不像话的生活。  
唯一的亮色被亲手送走，后悔吗？  
男人盯着漆黑放空了目光。  
—————————————-  
“⋯ker，Parker？你在听吗？”工程学院院长清了清嗓子。  
“抱歉我没有他的电话号码。”Peter拉回跑远的心神。  
大家都以为自己能指使那个站在云端的男人，只有他自己知道，他不能。  
“我有。”旁边报纸遮挡了大半身的Dr.Smith拿出手机，“我打开免提了。”  
“⋯⋯！！”教授你不能这么卖学生！  
“Will？你找我是我的男孩发生什么事了吗？”  
接通的电话中那个声音让Peter泪目，那句My guy让他脸红心跳。  
“他很好。事实上，他有事不敢跟你说，我才替他拨的电话。”Dr.Smith勾起嘴角又勾勾手指，“Mr.Parker？”  
“Hum⋯我⋯我⋯我没事！再见Mr.Stark！”Peter做了几遍心理暗示，还是紧张到无法言语，仓惶按下挂断键逃离了院长室。  
“这是怎么回事？你们到底在搞什么鬼！”  
接到男人回拨的电话，Dr.Smith解释了前因后果，成功地让他沉默了。  
“我也好久没回学院了，校庆时提醒我出席。”  
返校校友论坛，这倒是个不错的选择。  
但是1月7日还有近两个月，他的男孩电话里竟然都没有说一句想他。  
而他，或许是年纪大了，他想念他的喋喋不休，想念他明亮的眼神，想念他温暖的怀抱，想念他特别的声音呼唤『Mr.Stark』时满溢的感情。  
他想现在就见到他。


	2. MIT⁉️Tony‼️2⃣️

“将军，发现Iron Man的踪迹，是否需要跟踪？”当班雷达探测员兴奋莫名，忠实地汇报。  
“跟踪？”Rhodes摇头苦笑，“跟踪干什么？有必要还是有用？”  
这么多次还学不乖？那行进轨迹分明是去看小情人，否则能给你发现？  
婚都离了，心尖上的人还送那么远，偏要半夜三更飞来飞去还躲着不见面⋯天才的世界我们凡人真的不懂。  
虽然并不想懂一一其实更不想被电话持续骚扰，后半夜叫出去陪喝酒吹风。  
他已经能预见今晚又不能好眠了😤  
一把年纪了，真能折腾！  
—————————————  
Tony心情不好，Tony心情非常不好。  
为什么他的男孩楼下围着一群男男女女，弹弹唱唱还不时大声喊话表白？警察都干什么去了，为什么不逮捕这些扰民的疯子？！  
悬停在半空，他突然就后悔让他的男孩独自在这里生活，明明他那么不愿意一一  
“为什么我不能留在纽约？帝国大学很好！你又不是我的谁一一我⋯我要把这些不该属于我的统统还给你！”被告知要就读MIT，Peter几乎崩溃了，不顾一切反抗那个残酷的男人。  
拳头砸进脸边的墙里，细碎的水泥渣纷纷掉落。他目视Iron Man头部武装解除，露出男人严肃的脸。  
我只想留在你身边，偶尔偷偷看着你，为什么这么微小的愿望都不被允许实现？  
男孩直直望过来的目光纯真坚定又忧伤，红红的眼眶红红的鼻尖，欲言又止红红的薄唇抿了又抿，明明所有的心情都挂在脸上，最终却倔犟地一言不发，只有目光闪亮。  
“跟上我一一”他说。  
那双威能毁天灭地的眼睛里倒映着自己的身影，百般复杂的感情让人明显感知却难以读懂。  
Peter只是用专注的目光一瞬不瞬地凝望着那人绷紧的表情。  
如果他的男孩就此表白，Tony相信自己会不顾一切带他回去，不去想他的未来，他们的未来。甘愿被欲 望俘 虏。  
可是他没有。他的男孩一向都是那么懂事，他懂得他的苦心。所以他不能回头，不能心软，必须给他最好的。足够让他自主选择未来。  
没有人比他更了解MIT，他深知他的男孩会在这里蜕变羽化。  
左右不过三五年，忍忍就过去了。  
Peter望着Tony转身离开的孤单背影，所有抗拒瞬间灰飞烟灭。  
他每一个决定都是为我着想。我知道。  
除了变异的基因，我在和平时期甚至什么忙都帮不上。如果我有更丰富的知识，更强的动手能力，更开阔的眼界，是不是他会愿意让我分担他的痛苦？  
兀自叹气，眼前优美的校园和湛蓝的天空将陪自己度过锦绣华年。  
在他崛起的辉煌起点追逐近在咫尺的目标，总好过漫无目的的幻想。至少，这里有现成的标尺一一他走过的路，他用过的实验室，他一步步创造的奇迹。  
“好。”Peter听见了自己平静的声音。  
如果没有和他相遇，或者遇到的不是他而是别人，应该不会有现在的际遇吧？上着最高学府，不用忧虑学费和生活费，即使做不到像他那样惊才绝艳，也必须实现跨越，成为配站在他旁边的优秀男人。  
没有飞翔过就不知天高。 MIT五大图书馆彻夜的灯火通明点燃了Spider-Man奋发向上的激情，为了早早修足学分／上课不被刁难及围观，像无数老师同学一样在专业领域顶尖，Peter怀着对那人的憧憬与美好的期盼经常在此通宵。  
所以吃了一肚子醋的Iron Man这晚没偷看到本尊，回程果然拉着可怜的Rhodes喝到天亮😅  
——————————————  
“Boss，醒醒，您的信用卡出帐了。”  
Friday温柔地持续呼唤着她才刚睡了三个小时的主人，尽管平时她是不做这种无谓的挣扎的。  
“天塌下来了吗，Fri？”Tony闭着眼翻了个身，蹙起眉头嘟囔了一句。  
“天没塌，但是我们有麻烦了。”Friday非常想叹气。  
“哦？难住你了吗？”Tony努力睁眼，最终挫败地放弃。  
“是的，您的信用卡出帐了，本月帐单23万美元，我们帐上没钱了。”  
“区区23万，怎么可能难到你爸爸⋯”尾音还含在嘴里，人又睡了过去。  
Friday选择了静音，默默祈祷不会被卖掉。  
结果这事就被遗忘了。再次收到银行还款提醒时，已经只剩三天宽限期了。  
“我是个假的亿万富豪吗？”Tony仍然没有接受自己还不起帐单的现实，这事对从小没为钱操过心的富n代打击太大了。  
“Boss，我必须纠正一下，这期帐单金额并不多，”Friday虽然不忍，还是忠实地讲述了更严重的问题，“下期帐单目前已经超过50万了，需要我向Miss Potts求助吗？”  
“当然不！”  
未经大脑，这个方案立即被毙。  
“那什么该死的下期帐单为什么更贵？”Tony完全坐不住了，他站起身来，稳了稳突如其来的头晕。  
“四季度的置装费25万，服饰已全部入库。”  
“25万⋯哈⋯下个季度开始，这项支出砍掉。”又不是女人，要那些东西干嘛！  
“Yes，boss。”Friday爽快地答应，“您的酒窖快空了，是否补充？”  
“这个问题容后再议。接下来，我们的第二大支出是什么？”天才的大脑终于开始运转。  
“您的实验室支出及维护费金额大约十万美元每月。”  
Tony耸耸肩，歪了嘴角。  
净身出户，不到三个月就求上前妻的门，脸皮再厚，再无能也不能忍啊！  
“那么总还有收入吧？我的专利全球授权费呢？”Tony双手抱胸满地转圈，头疼地伸手揉按处在爆炸边缘的太阳穴。  
“分割财产时被您慷慨地全都给了夫人她们。”  
“好吧，是前妻。”双眼望天，Tony摩娑着自己的下巴，“我们没有任何正常来钱的地方了吗？”  
“有，变卖您的收藏品。”Friday不徐不急地建议。  
“Well，你说什么？是我听错了？”神豪如我，Tony Stark，居然沦落到变卖家产求自保了吗？  
“这个月还轮不到您收集的的画作和跑车们，只需要拍卖衣服和配饰而已。”  
“确定没有其他途径了？”Tony不死心地又问。  
“Hum，其实是有的。”Friday这次没等他催，一股脑倒了个干净：“结婚。只要您结婚，家族信托就会拨给您500万结婚预算，上限是10次。”  
Tony的心脏一阵狂跳，他的男孩一定乐意帮忙。  
他已经很久很久没有感受他迷恋的目光了，远到那仿佛只是一个遥不可及的美梦。  
苦笑着摇摇头长舒了一口气，“算了，按你的计划变卖家产去吧。”  
我需要他，需要现金，却不想利用他的感情。因为他那么好，只有在他眼里，我希望自己是个负责任的好男人。  
他丝毫没有意识到，在Friday提供的方案中，他的选择对象竟然只有一个。   
唯一一个。


	3. MIT⁉️Tony‼️3⃣️

Peter很忙，学业紧张，恨不得一天有48个小时。  
可是接到Friday电话的周五晚上，他头脑一空，不顾一切地飞奔去那人的身旁。  
月上中天，打开的门外，漫天星斗下郁郁葱䓤的森林前，男孩气都没喘匀，上前一步抓住他心心念念的男人，年轻的脸上满满的祈求与痛苦。  
“求求你，不要和别人结婚！”  
男人一脸懵B，“What？”  
“如果，如果只是为了拿到那笔钱，为什么不和我结婚？”为了掩饰红彤彤的脸和耳朵，抓紧男人双臂，Peter把头靠在他胸前，弯腰90度低声嘶吼，“我更可信不是吗？而且就算你随时离婚都没有任何问题，为什么不选我⋯Tony⋯”  
“能先进去再说吗？”Tony忍着爆血管的冲动翻了个白眼，揉揉自己红肿的上臂。这死小孩力气大到没处使吗？半夜三更发什么疯😤  
“Oh⋯emmm⋯抱歉，我不是故意的⋯”意识到自己忘了控制力道，一心往回赶的男孩挫败地耷拉下脑袋。  
Peter绞着手指，心里暗骂自己不淡定，边做心理建设，边轻轻带上门。  
“不管你在哪里听到了什么，做好自己的事就行。现在还轮不到你操我的心，我还没到山穷水尽的地步。听到没？嗯？”Tony指着沙发示意他坐下，看到他无意识地舔唇，转身去倒水。  
“可是，我⋯我看见e-Bay网上拍卖的东西了，连戒指都要卖掉，你真的离婚了吗？”小心控制自己的情绪和语气，Peter尽量不出卖Friday。  
Tony瞟了他一眼，了然的神色让少年红了脸，尴尬地摸摸自己的鼻子，暗自打气加油。  
Fear can hold you prisoner,hope can set you free( 怯懦囚禁灵魂,希望还你自由)．  
反正每个人都用这种原来如此的眼神看过我，他一定也早对我那点小心思了如指掌，所以干嘛不再争取一下！万一成功了呢？  
“Hi，Tony，hum⋯如果只是结婚，我郑重向您推荐我自己，成年未婚，家身清白，无不良嗜好，性格还不错，活好不粘人，男性⋯也不会有离婚后带孩子找上门的后遗症⋯”  
“Well，Mr.Parker，放轻松，”男人把水放到他面前的桌上，发出清脆的声响，“感谢你的自荐。你看，我现在又老又穷还毛病一堆，拿到钱又怎么样，还不是很快就又挥霍光⋯你确定能一直这样保持热情吗？”  
“一直？不是假结婚吗⋯”男孩掐掐自己惊讶的脸，慢慢绽出灿烂的笑容，“难道不是⋯你的意思是真的？可以跟我结婚，然后永远在一起吗？我⋯哈哈⋯我当然非常非常非常愿意，只要你说是真的，叫我干什么都行！”  
“干什么都行？”Tony赤 裸 祼的勾人的视线绕着他牛仔裤的前襟转了一圈，挑起左眉又挑右眉，那表情仿佛在说：Show你的『活』看看😏  
Peter像被舔了一样浑身战栗，红着脸条件反射地双手护腰下，嗫嚅着说不出话来。  
“嗤！”果然是个小孩子。  
听到对面的笑声，Peter连忙把手放下，窘得眼睛都湿润了，分外黑亮。  
“我是认真的！你知道我说到做到！”Peter冲他转身向内走的背影大声道：“就算现在不会，我可以学，我头脑不错，保证能做好！”  
“如果真像你说的那么好。期待你的『活好不粘人』，Mr.Parker。Fri安排他睡觉。”  
“我不睡！你没答应我之前，我要一直粘着你！”扁扁嘴追上去，跟随男人下到地下室，一边是一字排开的超跑，另一边就是没以前豪华的工作室。  
“Hum Mr.Stark，我一直都想问您一个问题。”Peter看他站到桌前调动显示界面，看了一圈超跑又看Tony。  
得到一个允许的动作，Peter问：“您看您的收藏品跑车，既有四皇一后，又有阿斯顿・马丁，迈凯伦，还有布加迪，科尼赛克，西尔贝⋯为什么每次出门却总要开奥迪？”  
Tony翻了个白眼，我他X也想知道答案好吧！我一个亿万富豪，收藏超跑无数，出门开什么奥迪😤  
“好吧，我只是想显得自己比较低调，低调⋯你满意了吗？”  
“Well，说到低调，我想您需要先换一下车牌。”看那一字排开的Stark+数字车牌，怎么可能低调得起来？  
“或许我就想满足一下自己的虚荣心，只是摆在家里给自己看。谁知道呢？”Tony手上动作不停，随口胡诹。  
“啊！这部分我能看懂！是个动作控制程序一一”Peter盯着半空的屏幕，抿了抿嘴。“可以让我来完成吗？”  
Tony把当前屏丢向他，低头勾起一个浅笑。  
得到工作机会的Peter专心致志地写着代码，全然不知时间流逝，两个小时一晃而过。  
检查了两遍没有问题后，他兴奋地喊了声“Mr.Stark”，转身却发现那人坐在椅子上睡着了。  
时间已是凌晨三点。细看他似乎睡得不太安稳，眼皮微微颤动，眉头紧皱，突然就开始抽搐。  
“Peter，叫醒boss！”Friday突然出声。  
“他做噩梦了吗？”Peter这才发现自己不知不觉已经离Tony非常近，伸手要去碰他，却被胡乱挥开。  
男人一脸冷汗，神情痛苦，状似挣扎，不停战栗。  
“PTSD。Peter，这是创伤性再体验症状，boss每晚都在梦里闪回，已经快十五年了。”  
十五年？！  
“有药吗？”Peter麻利地抓住Tony的手腕，又怕弄疼他，语气不免有些尖锐。  
“SSRI对boss已经无法起效，氟西汀治疗无效改用MAOI药物，至少需要停服氟西汀5周以上，以保证药和代谢产物完全排出。现在刚满两周，所以boss现在无法服药，这也是我希望你能来的原因。”  
空旷的房间，冰冷的金属，灯光明明很温和，为什么我的眼睛有些刺痛？  
“你该早点告诉我的⋯”  
Peter咬咬牙把男人抱进怀里，在他耳边轻轻呢喃：“Mr.Stark，是我Peter ，睁开眼睛看看我，那些都过去了，现在所有人都很好，相信我，Tony⋯”  
男人没有醒来，喘不上气一样仰着脖子，浑身僵硬，胡乱挥舞着手臂，踢蹬着腿脚。  
含着泪水，Peter加了些力道，锢固住他的腿脚，圈住他的身体，把他的头按向自己颈动脉，空出手从后脑一下下轻抚到腰际，不停在他耳边低声安慰。  
不知道因为他的声音还是味道，抑或是体温，男人渐渐停止了颤抖，呼吸也平顺起来。  
“你真的做到了！不愧是boss最信任的人。卧室在二楼第一间。”Friday语气中带着浓浓的欣喜，果然找boss梦中呼唤的人是对的。  
小心谨慎地抱起Tony送回卧室，Peter取了条温热的湿毛巾擦拭他的脸和脖子及胳膊，自己跑卫生间做了半天思想工作，也没敢没好意思脱他背心，沮丧地回来坐在床边，看着他的睡颜听Friday讲他这些年的经历。  
做为一名合格的超英，他私下里不分昼夜做了大量研究和实验，导致右手一直没有被妥善治疗，至今仍不灵活。  
听到他为了不吓到妻女，坚持一个人睡，独自忍受噩梦和孤独，Peter几乎落泪，就像有人在他心上插了一刀，完全无法忍受的痛蔓延到四肢百骸，深入骨血。  
这就是他用生命爱着的人，虽然他不是神，但他心里装着太多正义和责任，有使命感而没有自己。  
所以，请让我来照顾你疼爱你，陪伴你保护你，因为我是那么那么爱你。  
就算你并不爱我，哪怕只是暂时需要我也好，我愿意为你做任何事情。  
只要你说，只要我有。


	4. MIT⁉️Tony‼️4⃣️

首先致歉还在等这个文的小伙伴们🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻我这个人，只要一想到Tony要受苦，就没有办法写下去。所以4⃣️改了好几遍，今晚双更🌹  
Tony醒来前，Peter就躲出去做早餐了。  
他无法当着那个骄傲的男人的面保持冷静，他怕忍不住质问他为什么那么不珍惜自己，而当场起冲突。  
索性Friday每周规划的食材还充足，就煲了个蔬菜牛肉粥。  
待男人起床梳洗完毕， Peter为他端上饭，坐在桌边小心翼翼地察言观色。  
比起昨晚，Tony的脸色明显正常许多，甚至因为吃饭，脸颊微微有些红润。  
吃完最后一口，Tony左手放下勺子。  
“Mr.Stark，您跟我回MIT吧。”Peter一字一顿地说。  
“我很好，不需要担心。”男人漫不经心地回答。  
“可是您昨晚的症状很危险，我觉得你身边应该有个人照顾你。”Peter据理力争。  
“照顾？太小看我了。”右手又开始抽搐，Tony有些烦躁。“要不发作还不简单？不睡觉就是了！”  
“可是您不能这样下去！这是慢性自 杀！” Peter着急地站了起来，走到男人面前蹲下来仰望他。  
“我知道你在关心我。Kid，我不想和你吵架，昨晚照顾我累了吧？你去睡吧。”Tony别开脸。  
“你都这样了，我怎么可能安心睡觉？” Peter伸手去拉他胳膊，却被一把甩开。  
“不睡就滚回家去，去做你的纽约好邻居，干什么都行，离开我的视线范围！”男人粗鲁的站起来，跛着脚走向地下室。  
“不行！你昨晚没有拒绝我，我有义务照顾你。” Peter不死心地跟了过去。  
“我是准备结婚。但并不是和你，收起你的同情，走得越远越好。”男人恶狠狠的声音从前边传来。  
“对，的确是这样。其实你从来没有考虑过我对吧！” Peter终于定在原地。  
你知道当时我和MJ为什么分手吗？  
明明我那么不愿意，你非要我去上MIT，我乖乖去了因为什么？  
如果眼睁睁地看着你痛苦却帮不上忙，我存在又是为了什么？  
难道转了一圈，我之于你仍然是一个外人吗？  
沮丧地拖着沉重的步伐，回去二楼卧室躺下，沉沉进入梦乡。  
在他离开之后， Friday温柔的声音响起。  
“Boss，需要止痛剂吗？”  
“不，适当的疼痛有助于保持清醒。”Tony稳了稳身形，打开操作界面。  
界面上显示的方案一，钛合金义肢中植入微芯片链接神经原，接收神经信号并还原成电子信号导入义肢控制系统，精巧的内部构造与完美工艺结合，打造出让残疾人也能灵活控制的自己身体缺失的部位。可惜要成功，还需假以时日，我现在最没有的就是时间了。  
点开另一屏，方案二骨诱导磷酸钙陶瓷材料(现实中的本专利属于81岁的四川大学教授张兴栋)。这种材料的神奇之处就在于，用它修补骨骼的缺损后，材料中就会长出新骨，同时这种材料将慢慢消失，让骨骼实现自我再生。可是暂时还没有人体实验。  
Tony想了想，关掉了第二屏，重新投入A计划。  
这一天的简易三餐都是Peter做的，男孩平静地坐在实验室里，看着Tony忙碌，一直在思考着什么。  
Tony照样工作到深夜，直到累倒在男孩怀里。  
早上醒来，Tony陷入沉思。他平时明明没有这么不中用，右手依然不听使唤，看来这副身体恐怕撑不了太久，可能等不了方案一执行了。  
要冒险执行方案二吗？  
闭上眼睛，前半生像电影一样，画面一一掠过，少年天才，叛逆不羁，被压抑的情感，痛失双亲的遗憾，数次与外星生物交战，爱人战友朋友还有⋯  
我从未发现的真实心意。  
“ Fri，替我联系Pep，通知附属医院准备手术室。”  
————————————-  
天气晴好，习习凉风从南边的窗户吹进客厅又吹进餐厅，带走了一室凝重的气氛。  
吃过午饭，Peter最后一次尝试说服他的Mr.Stark：  
“我可以请一两天假陪您，但如果您不跟我回去，我就只能休学或者主动退学了。”  
“你是在威胁我？”男人横了他一眼。  
“不，我是在谈判。PTSD发作您怎么办？我请求您跟我回去，让我来照顾您。”阳光下的男孩晶莹剔透，光线让他的眼睛深邃明亮，“反正您在哪里都可以做研究，并不必须留在这里。”  
即使见惯顶级帅哥美女的前花花公子也不得不承认，Peter身上有种特殊的魅力，莫名地吸引住了他的眼球，让其他人的身影全部消失了。  
“别逼我动用武力，”男孩的眼神坦荡，一脸的关切让人无法拒绝。“你知道Friday是站在我这边的。”  
“⋯开玩笑！我是谁？你觉的养我是一般人负担得起的吗？”不要急，我的男孩，会有那天的。  
45度仰角让他半覆眼睛微微颤抖的长翘睫毛骄傲迷人，连扬起的嘴角都该死的可爱极了⋯他是怎么做到每一个表情都叫我神往的？  
咽下口水，Peter捏紧拳头深呼一口气，随着低下的头，额前一缕调皮的头发垂落，让他恢复成之前的少年模样。  
“我知道，我一直都明白，你是我高攀不起的人。只是，只是暂时如此⋯事实上，我的确养不起你，给不了你什么，你可以随时选择离开的。可是⋯至少，现在⋯我能让你少点痛苦，我想帮你，哪怕只有一点点效果也好！”为什么我这么没用？什么时候我才能成为让他依靠的男人？  
“管好你自己就行了，不要来操我的心。”右手肘钻心的疼，Tony背过身去掩饰自己一脸的汗水。  
“可是⋯”Peter还想再争取一下，被男人粗暴地打断。  
“现在闭嘴离开这里，否则永远不要出现在我面前！”Tony狠狠的踢了一脚桌子，发出巨大的响声。  
Peter默默地站起来走出门去。  
————————————-  
三周后一一  
“Boss您的袖扣在衣帽间左手边第二个抽屉里。” Friday温柔地提示。  
“算了。”随性的穿上休闲西装，衬衣袖口率性地向上翻折，男人看着镜中的自己露出一个如释重负的笑容。  
“您的手表在第三个抽屉里。”  
“我都快破产了，还戴什么手表。”Tony嗤了一声，脚步不停向外走。  
“您的墨镜在第四个抽屉里。”Friday 再次提醒。  
“谢谢你，好姑娘。”Tony终于折回去，翻出一副墨镜戴上，回头一笑。  
可以自由行动的感觉真好！  
尤其是MIT连空气都是自由的。  
“Will，你在哪里，我已经到了。”  
“Hum？！你是说真的？你真的准备来给我们的小朋友们讲一堂课？”Dr.Smith愣住了，看着话筒像活见鬼，“Hi Tony，说真的，我可付不起你工钱！”  
“我人都已经来了，快出来。”活动活动手脚，戴着墨镜的男人已经跃跃欲试。  
“你等着！我马上就去接你。”  
讲完电话，Dr.Smith从课堂上直接撂下一句“你们真有福气”，就跑掉了。  
大家议论纷纷，只有Peter的心跳怦怦做响。  
他真的来了一一


	5. MIT⁉️Tony‼️5⃣️

“难怪你要强迫他来MIT，这样一个天才少年，荒废当真可惜。你总是这样嘴硬心软，偷偷替他人着想。”  
讲完课，Dr.Smith陪着Tony往外走。  
那孩子才不是他人！  
那边怎么回事？撩人的丰胸长腿衣不蔽体的女孩子们围着他的男孩，而他的男孩只淡淡笑着，不知说了什么，引得她们大呼小叫，兴奋莫名。  
Tony下意识地深呼吸，攥紧拳头。  
“他像个会发光的天使，对吗？”Dr. Smith也看见了被包围的Peter，“真怀念，当年你也这样天天被层层环绕的，超跑上从不缺各色美人，气歪了多少男同学的鼻子！可是你们⋯”  
“真不相同，我可没他洁身自爱。”  
Tony极力隐忍，胸口已经堆不下不断冒出的酸涩气体，只差一根火柴，他就炸了。眼中只有被包围的他的男孩，无意识地走向他。  
“Tony，Tony？”Dr.Smith呼唤着他唤不回来的老朋友。  
Peter听到有人唤那个名字，条件反射地抬头望过来。然后，笑意凝在脸上，他不自然地扯动嘴角，飞快掉头离开。  
Tony如梦初醒，肠胃翻搅着疼痛，嗓子也堵得慌。  
颓然泄气，他垂下头。  
“Tony，你怎么了？”Dr.Smith追上来，疑惑的看着之前明明还兴致勃勃的老朋友。  
“啊啊，突然想起来有点事，我得回去了。”Tony的表情淡淡的，全没有来时的兴奋。  
“Mr.Stark，您不多呆一会儿吗？”他的男孩气喘吁吁地抱着书本跑过来。  
那呆萌的小表情，让Tony觉得刚才失意的自己像个傻瓜，无奈地摇头笑了。  
对，他的男孩怎么可能会抛下他独自离开呢？  
“正好我饿了，我们去吃点东西吧。”Tony拍拍Peter的肩膀，冲Dr.Smith打了个手势走掉了。  
“我先回去放书可以吗？”Peter看着他问。  
“那就直接给我做点什么吃的吧，正好去你那儿坐坐。”男人解开第二颗扣子，活动了一下肩膀。  
“如果您不嫌弃我在健身只有鸡胸肉，我就给你做点吃的！”为什么连解个扣子都这么性 感，我的眼睛应该往哪儿放？  
“好就这么说定了。”Tony拍拍Peter肩膀，就像之前什么也没发生一样，说笑着一起走回公寓。  
冰箱里剩的食材，只够做个凯撒沙拉。Peter拿出意面，开始烧水。  
Tony望着他忙碌的身影，目光深沉。一段时间没见，他的小朋友本来就流畅的身体线条似乎更饱满有型了。黑T下的胸部轮廓清晰分明，隐隐可见的腹肌，半袖下的肱二头肌无不在张扬着青春的活力。不经意间的回头一笑，简直魅力四射。他的舌头不自觉地刷过口腔，浑身一颤，从沙发中站起来走近Peter。  
“水在哪里？”明明他一身清新，为什么让我口干舌燥？  
专心煮面的小朋友被吓了一跳。回头看到他几乎靠在自己背上，险些擦过那双性 感的唇，红了脸红了耳根，结结巴巴地说不清楚话。  
泡沫升腾，从锅里溢了出来。在男人的小声惊呼中，Peter手忙脚乱地关火，胡乱擦了一通，假装镇定，重新开火煮好了面。  
倒了杯水，把沙拉和意面端上餐桌，Peter局促地远远坐在Tony斜对面。  
Tony从眼镜下扬眉瞟了他一眼，拿起叉子吃饭。  
“嗯？”他脸上绽开意外的惊喜，“很好吃。”  
Peter跟着傻笑，然后把脸埋进双臂间。  
他的脸好烫，心跳从那人靠近就没平复过，不好意思一直盯着他看，却又不甘心少看哪怕一眼，听着对方独特的腔调，喝醉了一样的微醺袭上心头。  
“之前我听你的教授们都在称赞你，说你谦逊有礼，学习态度端正，同学们也都很喜欢你。看来你在这儿过得很不错。”  
“因为我不想给你丢脸。”表扬让年轻人抬起头，目光灼灼地看着男人。  
“很好。假期要回去实习吗？”男人笑着把叉子上的食物送进嘴里。  
“我⋯我不想回去。”回去？又能回哪儿去呢？  
愉快的表情凝固在男人脸上。  
外面响起了情歌和起哄的表白。  
Tony简直不能控制自己的嫉妒，还好他的男孩一直低着头，没有发现他扭曲的表情。  
“Wow，楼下是有人在给你唱情歌？”Tony随口吹了声响亮的口哨。  
“哦⋯我不知道！怎么可能是给我？或许他们在开⋯舞会？一定是那样。” Peter慌乱极了，脸上无措的表情简直可爱得一塌糊涂。  
“Well，我好像听见有人在叫你的名字？”男人声音中充满了调侃。  
到底哪里出了问题？他不应该这样享受没有我的生活，甚至不愿意回去⋯  
“你肯定是听错了，怎么会有人提到我呢？”Peter怀疑自己的眼睛鼻子和嘴巴都想跑出去避难，表现得一定很精彩😣  
“为什么不，我听你们教授说你在学校很受欢迎。”  
什么时候起，他学会顾左右而言他，就是不敢看自己了呢？以前他不都双眼放光，粘上来东拉西扯舍不得离开吗？  
“那绝对是胡扯！他还经常跟我说，当年你开着跑车拉着从不重复的美女经常通宵搞派对，他们都恨死你了。” Peter赶紧转移话题。  
“ 这点他倒是没说错。所以在这件事情上，我可以提供很多经验给你。”  
或许小孩子始终是要长大的，不论以前多么粘你。  
“真的吗？你想提供什么经验给我这个穷小子？” Peter终于抬起头来。  
面对那双黑亮坦诚的眼睛，Tony心里一紧，只能装作毫不在乎地移开视线。  
“你知道很多人并不在乎你有没有钱，kid。”  
“或许只有你而已。” 我喜欢我爱的人只有你啊！  
“Pete，坐过来。”他指指自己身边的位置。  
Peter惊愕地抬头看着他，像下了无比大的决心挪过来，坐到他身旁。  
Tony看到他竟然在颤抖。  
他笑了。叉着鸡胸肉送进不知所措的英俊青年嘴里。  
“吃这么素，你不会是为了吸引小姑娘们的注意力，没有好好吃饭吧？”真是哪个表情都好可爱，让人想把你藏起来。  
“不，我只是在健身。”Peter紧张地胡乱嚼了几下草草咽下。  
是为了吸引眼球，但那个人⋯  
“这个发型很适合你。”年轻帅气，还微带一丝成熟，既绅士又骑士真是个奇妙的青年。  
“嗯？”Peter微微侧头望过去，又飞快垂下眼。温顺的表情，羞涩藏不住的心事漾在纤长的睫毛上，一颤一颤的，衬得粉红的肤色像熟透的蜜桃般诱人采撷。  
胸口蓦地抽痛了一下，Tony用极慈爱的目光凝视着他，狠狠心克制自己蠢动想纳他入怀的手。  
我是为什么要把可爱至极的他放在这么远的地方⋯怕喜欢他的人太少吗？  
“你加入了哪个校队？”无视窗外的表白，男人把话题转远。  
“拳击。”脸颊烧起来了。  
我连运动都选择他喜欢的⋯他⋯会不会笑我？  
“Wow～你的对手该多么可怜⋯你是认真的吗？”Tony夸张地吹了声口哨，“以后你上场前，我要先替你可怜的对手买好意外险。”  
“您⋯会来看我比赛吗？”为什么心脏里像是住了一只小鸟，总是扑棱翅膀想要飞出来？  
“为什么不，如果你代表校队参加了全国大赛，我还可以带着Morgan去现场助威。”男人随性地说。  
红润的脸色渐渐苍白， Peter手指握紧又放开复握紧，嘴唇抿了又抿。  
“所以，您还准备找人结婚吗？”他小声问。  
刚刚的和谐气氛登时消失无踪。一室的寂静，让两个人的呼吸都那么突兀。  
“Oh，您看我真是的，又乱说。”Peter低下头绞着手指，“想和您结婚的人从这里⋯可以排队到纽约再绕回来。如果他们知道你离婚了的话，随便从哪里都会翻涌出来。你甚至都走不出这个门。”  
男人没有接话，默默的吃着饭。  
Peter很尴尬，他甚至不知道该摆出什么表情。对方待他像儿子一样，他却时刻想上人家的床，尤其害怕Mr.Stark知道他的真实想法会不会把他赶出去，拒绝再见他。  
只是想象，他的心脏已经负荷不了那种痛，如果这种情况真的发生，恐怕等待他的只有万劫不复了。  
所以，Peter立马收拾好自己的表情，把话题扯到其他轻松的事情上去了。  
Tony不知道自己是松了一口气还是怅然若失，他的男孩儿渐渐地也不在他面前说实话了，像其他人一样。  
然后有一天，长大的他也将不再需要他，拍拍屁股和其他人一样离开，甚至身边会有一个她，曾经的那些微笑，那些羞涩也终于画上了句号，只有自己留在原地暗自回味。  
他会笑着用那残酷却让人喜欢的薄唇说，Tony你就是我青春期的一个梦。现在梦醒了，我再也不需要你了。  
像某个开关被打开，男人扼住自己的咽喉喘不过气来。胳膊猛然敲击在桌上发出巨大的声音，惊醒了沉浸在失落意识中的那个小男生。  
“Mr.Stark？！”Peter抱住了他。


	6. MIT⁉️Tony‼️6⃣️

无边的黑暗和痛苦包围着Tony，起先他还会拔腿狂奔，现在只是木然地站在原地等待着，那一张张即将从黑暗中冲出来的脸。  
爸爸妈妈无神的瞳孔，流血的扭曲面容在精致的轿车后座紧紧靠在一起。  
冬兵用他的金属臂膀端起枪射出一枚燃烧弹。  
Tony闭上眼睛，眉心皱成川字。  
CAP一如既往的正派，转眼却和冬兵一起打碎了他胸前的反应堆，把他丢在西伯利亚的寒冬。  
Tony嘴唇泛白，颤抖着想说话，举起手没有人回应。暴风雪中，狂风怒号，冷到他的心都结了冰。  
索科维亚死难的平民；那些说是伙伴却为虎作伥的行为；战争机器摔断的腿；政 府不断的施压；伴侣一次次要他放弃，数次分分合合； 10多年梦中来自外太空的危胁，一朝成真。  
无时无刻不在保护他的最忠诚的男孩⋯眼睁睁在怀里化为飞灰，他好恨！恨自己没有能力，恨那孩子为什么要跟来，恨他没有出现在自己最好的年华。  
他还有那么多话⋯没有来得及说，甚至有些事情才刚刚意识到。  
就让它成为永远的秘密吧，随着他死去的心一起埋葬在这异乡的土地。  
“Mr.Stark！”  
一道光穿透了黑暗，让男人眯起了左眼。  
“Mr.Stark！ It’s me ，Peter ！”一道又一道的光成功地从乌云背后突围，天空渐渐亮起来，披着阳光的男孩儿一步步走来。  
“终于找到你了，永远不要离开我！”不算粗壮却强健的臂膀紧紧地抱住了男人，他流着泪亲吻着他麻木的脸。  
他真的很温暖，和想象里一样。  
“你是我最重要的人，求求你别再折磨自己了⋯”眼睛重新聚焦，映入眼帘的他的男孩哭得像个泪人。  
费力地抬起胳膊为他擦去泪水，Tony看到男孩惊愕的眼神，他意识到自己又犯病了。  
在男孩难以置信的目光中，男人冲出门去，轻点胸前的反应堆，转眼化作一个光点消失在天空中。  
“Mr.Stark！”  
————————————-  
心中充满了愤怒和憎恨，还有深深的无奈，直到Rhodes电话自动接进来。  
“Hi，Tony，你马上就要穿越边境线了。进了他国领空，我们将无法保证你的安全。”  
“你是说反了吧，老兄～不是我在保证你们的安全吗？”嘴巴不饶人，身体却诚实地开始反航。  
“是是是，你是拯救地球的大英雄，拜托你消停点儿吧。”Rhodes放下了担心，露出笑容。  
“一会儿过来陪你的大英雄喝两杯？”男人的语气轻松起来。  
“今天不行，国防部那边有个重要会议。”Rhodes摇摇头，“下次吧。”  
“就这么说定了。”Tony收了线，直接飞回自己密林中的别墅。  
进了门，迎接他的依然是Friday温柔的问候声音。  
走到哪里，她都尽职尽责陪伴在自己身边。  
可是今天，Tony却深深地感受到了孤独。  
他直接走到阳台，坐在躺椅上倒了杯酒一个人尝。  
虽然从来都喜欢独自泡在实验室里，但是早先只要他想，就能泡到一打美女回来，过一个激情燃烧的夜晚。  
后来虽然和Pep不常在一起，但是他知道只要等待，她就会回来，他不是一个人。  
再后来有了Morgan，看着她从一个小不点儿慢慢长大，心里有被抚慰。但那五年没日没夜的研究，还有害怕她被自己吓倒，依然错失了很多东西。  
他不是一个合格的父亲，合格的丈夫，合格的朋友，合格的伙伴，甚至从不是一个合格的男人。  
除了Stark这个姓氏给他的一切，他似乎一无所有。  
以前，他在男孩面前树立了高大英武的完美导师形象，但是最近，这个可笑的假象也轰然倒塌。  
这样糟糕的他⋯凭什么去拥有那个天使？  
一杯接一杯，直到酒瓶再也倒不出来液体，他颓然倒在躺椅上，目视远方。  
一把好牌被打得无比烂，做人失败到这个份上，他也是醉了。  
带着讽刺的笑容，男人进入了梦乡。  
不做不死的Tony吹风+喝酒，不到半夜便发烧了。  
在他睡死之前，Friday翻烂他的朋友圈，结合他不停唤着的名字，给Peter拨个电话过去。  
为他敢上外星拼命的男孩立马买了最近的机票，一刻不停地赶了过来。  
半梦半醒之间带着眩晕的一瞥，让男人暗暗自嘲：瞧瞧你！Tony Stark，想个小孩子都想出幻觉来了。  
“Mr.Stark，醒醒，吃药了。”Peter干巴巴地捏着拳头，药都要捏碎了。  
男人干脆地翻身侧躺，理都不理。  
Peter哭笑不得，心情倒放松了不少。他好久没有正常和他说话，凝视他好看的脸了。  
“Mr.Stark，”男孩轻轻碰碰男人的肩，“Mr.Stark，是我，Peter，看看我，说你现在感觉怎么样，Tony⋯”  
Peter放柔语调哄他吃药，得到男人一个“Mute”，他无奈又纵容地叹了口气。  
卧室灯光设定为不刺眼的昏黄，映衬着那个男人仿佛经过上天精心雕琢的侧颜，无比纤瘦。卷翘的长睫拉出阴影，覆盖了严重的黑眼圈，只有高挺鼻梁下的唇形依旧优美。  
他似乎过得并不好。  
Peter因为这个发现长舒了口气，心情莫名轻松起来。  
喂药嘛！谁不知道怎么办🤓🤓  
我甚至一直都在内心深处期盼着这个亲蜜接触到他的机会⋯  
凝视着男人烧红的颊，无意识扯开三颗纽扣的衬衫，Peter咽下犹豫，恶从胆边生。  
他端起水杯灌了一大口，伸手捏住Tony的鼻子。  
男人的薄唇慢放镜头般在眼前缓缓开启，那优美的弧度，无意识的轻微颤抖，让男孩看直了眼。  
Peter紧张地咽下含着的水，呛得剧烈咳嗽。  
我真没用！仅仅看着他的唇就心跳得厉害⋯各种想象⋯  
红着脸甩开第n+1种侵犯他的念头，Peter把糖衣片精准地丢进Tony嘴里，含着水闭上眼视死如归地渡过去。  
男人没有丝毫抵抗咽下水，在第二口水渡来时，竟然主动撬开男孩的唇吸吮喝下。  
Peter涨红了脸，睁开紧闭的眼睛离开Tony的唇，视线牢牢粘在他脸上完全无法稍移。  
喘息着用颤抖的拇指轻抚男人唇边的水渍，神不知鬼不觉就婆娑上了他的唇峰。  
“Pe⋯”男人伸出舌尖舔了敏感的拇指。  
Peter触电般迅速抽回手指，想起他也是有妻儿的，他喜欢的是女人。  
忍着泛酸的胸闷，苦笑着走出房间。  
阳台上高空中狂风呼啸，靠近门口处摆着按摩椅和小几，上面还有空瓶的黑方和烈酒杯。  
就算他曾长期呆过的Stark大厦，一样是俯瞰万家灯火，回头一室清冷。  
天生万众瞩目的他不该这样生活，他真的很想好好疼爱他。  
哪怕只有万分之一的机会。


	7. MIT⁉️Tony‼️7⃣️

“Friday，Mr.Stark，我是说⋯Tony，他最喜欢什么？”  
Peter在躺椅边缘坐下，背靠卧室面朝天空。  
今晚的月亮真棒啊！又圆又亮，好想叫醒Mr.Stark一起看。  
“Boss的喜好，你确定？你不是比我还清楚吗，Peter？”  
男孩的脸轰地一下涨得又红又烫，他心思顶在脑门上吗🤣🤣🤣为什么连AI都知道😵全世界还有人不知道吗？  
“我收集的数据可能有误啊！你时刻和他在一起，所以你的应该最准确。”既然被识破，Peter索性不要脸了，绽出他最真诚的笑容。  
“Boss最喜欢待在实验室里分析，研究和发明。还喜欢豪车名表艺术品，以前就喜欢热闹，讨厌孤独，不喜欢向人解释原因，最讨厌去搞懂那些琐碎的生活问题。”  
“是这样吗？”Peter眼睛都笑眯了。  
“你笑起来真好看，”Friday声音里充满了愉悦。  
“真的吗？谢谢！”居然被AI表扬了， Peter不好意思地咧开嘴，又挠挠脸。  
“难怪Boss喜欢你。”Friday补上一刀。  
“我⋯你⋯这⋯”Peter惊得差点从椅子上掉下来，他慌忙稳住躺椅和自己的身体，呼吸和心跳一样急促。  
OMG😱😱😱我听到了什么？！他的AI说他喜欢我！！喜-欢-我！  
Peter的大脑已经乱成一锅粥，只会捧住自己的脸死命按住下巴，只怕一个不慎就尖叫出来。  
心脏里住着的总想起飞的小鸟冲出胸口，欢快地在天空翱翔了一圈又一圈，突然飞了回来，用尖喙敲击着胸膛。  
“是啊，他是喜欢我，处处提携我，可那又怎样，他说从没考虑过和我结婚。他的喜欢和我并不一样。”Peter喃喃自语。  
“至少他念叨你的次数最多。”Friday非常想说实话，但做为理智的AI，她不能出卖主人。  
“是吗？谢谢你，Friday。”你这样说我好高兴，在他心里我也是重要的人。  
“当然，AI是不会说谎的。你这么关心boss，大半夜跑过来，谢谢你，Peter。”衷心祝愿你能梦想成真。  
“谢？不！不是，我是说，用不着谢我！你知道我喜欢他，我从小就热爱他，有这个机会我很开心的⋯Oh！我在胡说什么！不是那样！我没有盼望他生病，真的！”Peter焦急地扯乱了自己的头发。  
“你真可爱，Pete。”Friday被他逗笑了。  
Peter瞬间涨红了脸，语无伦次起来。  
“什么时候他喜欢我能和我爱他一样多就好啦！虽然，我可能永远都不会等到那天⋯”  
“只要你保持和以前一样，就很有可能哦，Pete！”傻孩子！  
“以前？什么意思？”  
“就是boss最喜欢你笑着喊他，用你闪光的眼睛崇拜地望着他，好像全世界只有他一个人一样。”中年男人的爱情危机不都是因为这个吗？  
迷恋上一个闪亮到让人无法自拔的单纯善良可爱，死脑筋到为爱甘愿抛弃一切的初生牛犊，恨不得把心掏出来，把天上的星星都摘给他！连一向爆棚的自信都不知道哪儿去了😤  
“是这样吗？”因为他是我的英雄啊。  
“所以boss最近都很难过，他觉得你一直在躲着他，我都快听腻了他的抱怨。”快去表白！  
“我怎么舍得躲着他一一谢谢你，Fri！我还以为他讨厌我总缠着他，怕他不愿理我，觉得我不要脸⋯”无意识地用食指轻轻蹭着杯沿，Peter面色潮红。  
“Well，就是这个！”Friday兴奋异常，“恋爱公式一一成功=坚持+不要脸+坚持不要脸，就是这样！”  
Peter脸上的笑容几乎挂不住了，他真想当场跪了。  
果然不愧是Mr.Stark的AI，神强大！  
“我相信你一定会成功的，Pete。”  
这话要怎么接⋯  
“Hum⋯我看到e-bay上那个婚戒拍出去了⋯”Peter脸颊烧烫，“所以Mr.Stark现在不缺钱了吧？”  
“你说那个⋯”Friday相信自己如果有鼻子，现在一定气歪了。“好容易有个神秘台湾女富豪愿意用1000万来买那个原价500万的戒指，而且包税金，只因为调戏了boss一句，boss直接生气了，把钱捐给了红十字国际基金。说不定明天早上你就看到铺天盖地的报道了。”  
“OMG！”Peter简直哭笑不得。  
“所以这个月凑合能过去，下个月必须要有新进项，否则boss的实验室就真要关闭了。”  
这话也不知道Peter听没听进去，他的表情混杂着惊讶，忧伤，自责，还有无能为力的深深无奈。  
他必须要更努力地学习，思考，实践，产出，尽快成为一名有实力有担当的男人，给那个人依靠。  
只是不知道还能不能来得及⋯  
“原谅我，Fri，我只会赚点小钱，什么忙都帮不上⋯”Peter的心情有点丧，他深深感觉到了横亘在两人之间的那道鸿沟。  
“不，Peter！”Friday打断了他痛苦的话语，“你可以赚快钱。你的蜘蛛感应可以拿去赌博，你的力量还可以去黑市打拳赚钱。”  
“不，赌博不行。”Peter摇摇头，“黑市拳，真像他们说的那样赚钱吗？”  
最近参加了拳击校队的Peter正好听过黑市拳的流言：李小龙化名唐龙回美国后打黑市拳96战全胜获奖金8800万美金的故事。  
“只要你能进去。”Friday谨慎地回答。  
“我只有你能帮我了，Fri，你能帮我找到方法，对吗？”  
那双雾气氤氲的茶色眼睛，她的主人都无法抗拒，她又怎能硬起来拒绝？  
“我帮不了你，我只能给你某个人的电话号码，如果你能说服他，或许就此如愿。”  
“谢谢你，Fri！你真的太棒了！”Peter跳起来，恨不得亲她一口。“你说的人叫什么名字？”  
“Nick Furry。”  
————————————  
“⋯ter，Pete⋯”  
Peter正压着男人热吻，那人断续的呼唤让他更难以自持地加重了吮吸，急喘着把涨痛的下腹抵到那人腿间摩擦，醉人醇香甘甜的滋味引得他撬开那人的唇齿，吞噬他诱人的喘息。  
他知道自己在做梦，他早就渴望着能做这个梦，把不能言说的感情全部在梦中化为行动。  
“To⋯Tony⋯”饱含深情的甜蜜嗓音听得靠近的男人一机凌，微微的沙哑让男孩与众不同的嗓音像沾了蜂蜜等人采撷，分外魅惑。  
真不想叫醒他。近看那天真的睡颜就更不愿那么做。  
“Hi，醒醒，你该上学去一一”  
语音消失在男孩唇间，男人睁大眼睛，被抱得紧紧的，压在床上死命地亲。那毫无章法和技巧可言的吻热情高涨，却达不到撩拨效果。  
Tony皱眉目光深深，他鼻息沉重地任Peter反复吸吮，终于闭上星辰般的眼睛，动作起灵活的舌头，卷起男孩乱舔的滑溜小舌，技巧地厮磨。  
“呃嗯⋯”难耐的情😋欲涌上喉头，少年在浮波中挣扎，拼命把要冲出身体的欲😋望往男人腰间挺送。  
Tony的手顺着他的胸膛下滑，一路来到那饱涨的器官，单手解开扣子，拉链下拉一半就隔着内裤，握住男孩的核心揉抚。  
Peter发出痛苦又愉悦的荡漾的抽气声，他紧抱住男人的背，膝盖夹住男人劲瘦的腰，一下下本能地撞击。  
“Pe⋯”吻与吻的间隙，Tony满怀柔情蜜意亲上男孩温软的脸颊，在他雪自泛红的耳际落下一串湿吻。当他把灵舌探进那小巧精致的耳朵，他的男孩颤抖着尖叫着红透了肌肤绷直了身体好几秒钟，然后无力地偎依到他怀里。  
爱怜地亲吻男孩的额头，Tony舔了自己濡湿的手指。  
Peter睁开被泪水渲染动人心魄的双眼，恰好看到这分外色😋情的一幕，他尖叫一声跳下床，抓住掉下去的裤子，手忙脚乱地背对Tony穿上。  
男人出色的容颜，从容的气度，喜悦的神情，叫人脸红心跳舔过手指上白浊的舌头让他瞬间又硬了。  
所以，可怜的小Peter不幸被拉链卡到了，Peter捂住裆部闷哼着跪倒在床边。  
Tony惊讶地看着，笑容在他脸上扩大，他捂住脸无声地笑，实在忍不住，抱着肚子笑倒在床上。  
Peter期期艾艾地扭头偷看，委屈的小眼神，长睫上凝着未落的泪滴，让Tony的心思前所未有的清明。


	8. MIT⁉️Tony‼️8⃣️

他是有多喜欢这个冲动冒失又单纯可爱到叫人心动的男孩啊！  
连他此刻快哭出来的的窘迫表情都让他满心柔软。  
所以他怎么忍心亲自伤害那个无辜的小东西？他给他的，无一例外是最好的。可是⋯  
“之前某人想骗我结婚，说自己『活好不粘人』⋯似乎，言之过早，还需要再练练。”Tony对跪倒在床边，好半天站不起来的男孩伸出手，勾勾手指示意他抓住。  
“⋯⋯”Peter犹豫了一下，抓紧他的手，让他把自己拉起来，然后不情愿地被放开。  
“那个⋯我又没有练习对象，怎么知道你会不满意！”男孩抿着嘴唇，低垂长睫，忽然睁大双眼，一脸难以置信。“我是出局了吗？因为刚刚表现糟透了⋯”  
那个纯洁的小眼神儿以肉眼可见的速度黯淡下来，明明阳光灿烂，他却自成阴影。  
“ Gosh！我只想知道你为什么非要和我结婚。”Tony烦躁地移开视线，这孩子的脑回路是怎么回事？如此清奇，他是怎么长这么大的？  
“像我这样一个糟糕透顶的渣男，难道你还抱着什么不切实际的幻想？”我都对自己的生活无语，你还妄想拯救什么？  
“你可以不在乎，不喜欢我，”Peter的表情一点一点慢慢地冷下来，咬白的嘴唇都哆嗦了，“但是为了拒绝我而贬低你自己⋯就没必要了。”  
听到他快哭出来的语调，Tony胸口没来由地抽痛。这还是第一次有人指责他的原因竟是自谦，而不是自大。  
这个世界上，只有他眼中的我让我本人嫉妒并且向往吧！  
“你只要说一句讨厌我，我就躲得远远的⋯”小鸭子一样可爱的声音染上哭腔，“反正⋯为了不让我缠着你，你都能把我送到MIT⋯嗯？原来是这样⋯我懂了⋯”  
你懂什么？！五十多年等待换来的一道光，足以焚烧灵魂的深刻印记，小心呵护的茁壮幼苗，只要沿着我为你规划好的路径向前，必将大有所为。我怎么舍得让你承受流言蜚语和险恶的人心伤害，亲手葬送你光明的未来？  
Tony伸手却没有抓住Peter远去的衣角，他冲动地跳下床，不淡定地喊一声：  
“站住！”  
“我没事我很好！”男孩停在门口，转头扯动嘴角，搞出个比哭还难看的笑，“抱歉，Mr.Stark请忘了之前那些话，那些不切实际的胡言乱语，嗯⋯我就只是一个乐于助人的好邻居而已。还有⋯其实，你不说我也知道，我活不好还粘人⋯所以只要你想，我会离你远远的。对不起我总是那么没有自知之明，所以⋯所以你不用内疚，有的时候我自己都觉得自己很讨厌！”  
“我叫你站住一一你这个讨人厌的小破孩！”那个娇娇的小声音因为抽泣而断续，让Tony皱眉捂住胸口蹲下身子，“呃一一！”  
“Tony！”Peter瞬间忘了自己之前在纠结什么，三两步冲过去，把手搭在男人背上，“你怎么了？哪里痛？能站起来吗？”  
“⋯心痛。”Tony幽幽地吐出两个字，把手举到两人中间，“前面还要死要活缠着我结婚，转眼就变脸想逃跑⋯瞧瞧刚射的证据还在⋯自己爽完调头不认人⋯”  
“Mmmmr.Stark！”Peter从里到外红透，窘迫地一把捂住男人的嘴，“求您别说了！”  
“我只好独自默默地舔掉他的痕迹⋯”Tony缓慢地从Peter手心向手指方向舔，吓得男孩抽回手抱到胸口，玩命心跳。  
“我不是⋯我没有！求您别舔了！”Peter又热又胀，亲眼目睹自己⭕️⭕️❌❌的东西被舔，心脏和下腹同样蠢动，他觉得自己要烧着了。  
一把抓住Tony的手，按在自己衣服上死命地擦，Peter全然没有注意对面温柔至极的目光。  
“哎呦⋯我的手！”Tony装模作样地呼痛，看着他的男孩手忙脚乱地放开他，又重新抓着手细细检视。  
“对不起⋯”Peter斗败的小公鸡一样垂下头，没精打采的样子煞是惹人怜爱。  
“对不起什么？”Tony摸摸他反射光线金棕色蹭乱的短发，凑过去近距离欣赏他粉嫩的脸，明亮的眼。  
“我⋯我撒谎了。”少年嘟着腮抿抿嘴，睫毛微颤，“我怕你不喜欢我，所以欺骗了你，其实，其实我⋯根本就没有什么技术，而且我很想⋯我特别想一直赖在你身边⋯”  
大颗的泪水一滴接一滴滑落，Peter闭上眼，抽着红红的鼻子，顺着男人的抚摸，不知不觉地靠近他。  
“对⋯对不起⋯”几不可闻的声音带着他清新的气息从红润的薄唇中沁出，湿润了谁的心？  
一一这个最年轻的超英，只有在我面前才会露出脆弱和天真可爱的一面。  
这难道不是对一个男人最高的褒奖吗？  
“抱歉，我不想继续做什么大度的人生导师，”Tony握紧的拳头在颤抖，“如果我现在亲你，你愿意为我停止哭泣吗？”  
理智告诉我应该住嘴，但是我完全见不得他的泪水⋯凌乱的呼吸和心跳左右了我的大脑，它无法平静。  
低抑的啜泣停了下来，那孩子有些僵硬，似乎在等着下文，终于还是因太年轻没有沉住气，抬起头，用弥漫着雾气的双眼期待地看过来。  
“我可没空去理其他男孩或者女孩，男人或者女人。”Tony在Peter疑惑的目光中继续推近，吓得男孩微微后退，却倔强地没有移开视线。  
“我只喜欢眼前这唯一一个男孩。”  
蓦然瞪大眼睛，Peter全然忘了悲伤，像饥饿已久的人被从天而降的巨大馅饼砸到，整个人都懵了。  
“Mmmmr.Stark⋯我觉的我还在做梦没有醒，请千万不要叫醒我。”他咬着嘴唇一脸挣扎。  
“好吧，就当做梦好了⋯”男人缓慢地亲吻他被咬住的唇，轻轻吸吮，“Pete，关于你有多讨人喜欢，可能远超你自己想象。我爱你，非常。除了钱，你会自愿成为我的男主角吗？”  
“Wow～你一定是在骗我⋯明明就算为了钱都不愿意和我结婚的。”Peter狠狠心咬咬牙，闭上眼睛推开了让他心颤的那人，拼命摇头。  
“听我说，Pete一一你可是Spider-Man，须要充分认识这个世界，我不能因为自私让你停止成长，没有机会展翅飞翔，你明白我的意思吗？”  
“不，你就是在骗我！”Peter脸涨得通红，却还在嘴硬，“你连自己的身体健康都不放在心上，怎么可能是喜欢我！”  
“喜欢你，爱你，必须要说出来吗？”男人无奈地摇摇头，把他圈进怀里，手指滑过他滚烫的脸颊，压低声线演绎经典告白：“好吧，你Peter Parker是Tony Stark的男孩，他比任何人都更珍惜你，爱护你，他想霸占你的人生，让你缠他一辈子，永远都不厌烦你，抛弃你，你满意了吗？”  
Peter已经窒息，只有心脏狂跳而不知该如何应对了。在他的想象中，告白的人仅限自己，就算表白，对方也会嗤之以鼻或一笑而过。  
这个场景算怎么回事？大型偶像爱上我的节目现场？  
“虽⋯虽然我很感动⋯”Peter嘴角上扬，怎么也做不出严肃的表情，但还在努力挣扎，“如果你喜欢我，就会为我保重自己。骗子⋯除非你愿意跟我走让我照顾你，我才考虑相信你！”  
Tony真的控制不住自己翻白眼。他的男孩太执着了，虽然这也是他的优点之一。  
“好吧，本周结束工作，下周我就给你机会，主动搬过去一一”  
不等男人问出你满意了吗，Peter就扑上去紧紧抱住了他，带泪的眼角全是幸福。


	9. MIT⁉️Tony‼️9⃣️

“你确定要给我个人类配偶，而不是只调皮的小猴子？”  
Tony拍拍刚刚一跃跳到他身上，双臂和双腿自觉在他背后十字交叉的男孩的翘臀，满满的宠溺，笑靥如花。  
Peter直接看呆了。颜值逆天就是不一样！年纪再大也丝毫不影响他的美貌，他甚至觉得他一天比一天更好看，更耐看，魅力无边，三百六十度无死角。  
情不自禁地歪头凑上去，屏息贴上男人薄利的唇，Peter垂下长睫，用虔诚不带一丝欲❌望的吻膜拜了他。  
亲完缓缓睁开眼睛，正对着放大的两扇浓密纤长到不可思议的羽睫掀起，呈现出让他心动不已的两泓幽深溺人的星辰大海。  
Peter的唇开阂，却没有发出声音，他浅浅吸气轻轻吮上Tony的长睫，伸出粉色的小舌舔了他宝石般熠熠生辉的眼珠。  
Tony没有拒绝也没有躲闪。  
他也说不清心中的感觉，这样私密充满柔情和占有的行为，没有人试图对他做过，他也不允许别人做。  
但是对象换成眼前的人，似乎所有的不合理都顺理成章起来，没有丝毫违合，他轻易就接受了这份天然的亲昵，甚至内心雀跃着他爱他的欣喜。他高傲的疏离与底线呢？  
“Mr.Stark，你知道吗？”依依不舍亲完后，Peter闪亮亮地看着他，“听说中国神话里女娲造人时，只有少数是神亲手制作的，绝大多数都是随便滚出来的！”  
“所以⋯？”Tony托了托他下滑的身体，没有一丝放下的想法。  
“你一定是神亲手造的！你看你既有完美的脸和身材，又有天才的头脑，还有守护地球的责任感，关键时刻总把不合逻辑实现为各种可能。”  
Peter讲起话来，像个会发光的天使，让男人望着他笑得幸福又满足。顺着他的期待发出一声应和，方便他继续讲下去。  
“其实，我从没有操心过我的配偶是什么样子。更想象不到，上天会把全世界最完美的那个男人留给了我。”男孩笑得人心都化了，他把脸埋入男人颈间磨蹭，一头短发骚动了男人的脸和心，柔软得像浓郁的可可脂，芬芳四溢。  
“感谢上天和你！原来我真的是上天的宠儿。”他闭上眼睛甜甜地叹息。  
我又何尝不是！  
Tony向上看以阻止突如其来的泪意，微不可查地吸吸鼻子，抱紧他的男孩缓缓闭上眼睛，露出久违的放松的笑容。  
这个天使就是为治愈我而下凡的吧！为了他，我愿意全力以赴做好自己。  
————————————————  
成功地与Nick Furry接上头，答应了他的条件，得到了一名助理和隐藏身份的轻薄武装头套。  
在简单的培训中，Peter才知道黑市拳有多血腥，就因为奖金高和无规则，打死打残人如家常便饭。纵观历史，他知道的李小龙甚至排不进前二十！公认前五位牛人一一  
1。杰克森·胡（1842~1894），出生在中国，419战全胜，其中311场击毙对手。  
2。查克里森（1826~1883），出生在印度，421战全胜，其中 317场击毙对手。  
3。威廉·王（1928~1995），出生在中国， 433战全胜，其中352场击毙对手。  
4。安东尼马库斯（1962~1996），出生在印度尼西亚，168战167胜1负，其中114场击毙对手。  
5。昆特冈萨（1754~1816），出生在尼日利亚，362战全胜，其中243场击毙对手。  
Peter心情复杂，虽然他并没准备打很久。但助理安慰他说新手暂时遇不上那种情况，大家都喜欢看菜鸡被虐哭的戏码，而他只要表演趁对手大意，选择侥幸获胜就可以。  
在全能助理的帮助下，Peter成功地跟老师申请把自己的课全部调到星期一，方便剩下的4天他去执行『秘密任务』，维护国家安全。校方不得以任何形式公开该信息，否则将面临危害❕帝❕国❕安❕全❕罪名的起诉。  
不得不提新人赛Peter的精彩表现。他充分发挥出了自己的优势，一边BB一边跳来蹿去，让对手头痛的要命。不时小小Ouch的一声被击中？惹得人家愤怒大喊，最后在即将被KO之际，一招抱头蹲地的兔子蹬鹰，出人意料地把对手搞晕过去，在全场瞠目结舌的集体沉默中小心翼翼地回头看，在惊呼中站起来踢踢失去意识的对手，骚着后脑等裁判的裁决，不好意思地在哄堂大笑和掌声嘘声辱骂中谢幕退场。  
出赛奖金两万美元，投注赔率1:47，因为新人赛别人不了解他的实力，Peter说破了嘴跟NF申请到50万赌资，让助理顶着管理人『你是傻瓜吧』的质疑，全投到自己身上，赛后直接变成了2350万，分到十分之一的盈利。  
而那些当他是小丑的人投入的钱全部化为乌有。如果不是投他的那50万 ，赛事组委会绝对把他立为吉祥物供起来，千恩万谢。  
第二场就有人半开玩笑地投资化过妆的Peter，他再次侥幸获胜，让那些赌他胜的人小赚一笔，自己人则又大赚一笔。  
赛事组委会不乐意了，决定下周派出本地排名第三的高手出战，务求虐杀这个不安份的新人，挽回人心和损失。  
Peter不知道也不关心对战安排和投注者们的疯狂以及观众的期待，他完全无心那些。  
因为他的Mr.Stark要来了。  
他说他喜欢我他爱我，我只有一张床，但我想他应该不会介意。虽然还有沙发，可我发誓绝不会半夜使用它一一当然更不可能让我的Tony去睡那个！  
所以我要买一对情侣枕头，还要买一套新的牙刷洁具，Tony应该会带自己的睡衣⋯  
红着脸YY男人的睡衣look，他优雅地端着红酒杯坐在包边的窗台上，满月的光辉从他身后洒进房间，支起的长腿让丝绸睡衣下摆滑落，邪魅的笑挂在嘴边，幽深的眼睛让我无法抗拒⋯Peter咽下口水，举手擦擦自己的嘴角，把购物篮提在身前，掩饰地咳嗽了好几声。  
我⋯我⋯我还要买他专用的餐具和水杯！  
沉浸在仿如新婚的甜蜜幻想中，Peter愉快地付完款，飘着回家给Friday发信息，奇怪的是没有回应。  
他做饭吃完后，不能自制地把自己丢进沙发，看着这50平方的空间，处处都能留下两人的痕迹，开放式的客厅餐厅和厨房，松软的沙发，不算宽大的床，舒适的观景窗台，还有⋯带浴缸的卫生间⋯  
当Peter还在脸红幻想他男神⋯可能和他睡一张床，在某些地方，某些时间，会不会发生些什么不可言说二三事，Friday直接通知他上顶楼接人。  
走进装修风格Tony的通透顶层房间，Peter丧气地埋怨自己是个傻瓜。  
房子明显被仔细地打扫过。  
对啊！这橦公寓是有物业服务的。而他，是这一切的主人。  
就算再落魄，他依然是那个Mr.Stark啊！比起我这个爱做白日梦的穷小子，他就像那轮高悬天边月亮，皎洁又风光。  
望着男人梳洗过，擦着湿发走出来的身影，Peter抿紧唇屏息凝神。  
所以⋯我真的可以吗？


	10. MIT⁉️Tony‼️🔟

性感是什么？Peter以前从来没有直接体会过。  
他曾以为杂志和电影中那些穿着清凉，搔首弄姿的金发美女就是性感。  
现在他知道自己错的离谱。只红着脸看那个人，他腹下的小兄弟瞬间起立敬礼，这个⋯哪里裂个缝让他钻进去先！  
Tony穿着松垮的浴衣，随手把擦头发的毛巾扔到一边，冲傻愣愣的男孩露出一个微笑，张开双臂。  
Peter呆掉了。  
靠靠靠！这是什么神仙！谁来救救我⋯我的心快跳出来了！我死了！验尸官会向全世界公布这个悲催的真像一一我一定是第一个死于男朋友无边魅力的傻瓜！  
男孩红着脸忘了呼吸的样子严重取悦了Tony，他几步走过去，把他的男孩圈进怀里，低头在他额头印上一吻。  
没有表白之前，他的男孩每次看他都脸红红欲言又止，原以为表明心迹后他会克服紧张，不想现在情况似乎恶化了，他连话都不会说了。  
但这丝毫不影响他的可爱。  
细细亲吻着Peter年轻英俊还有些稚嫩的脸，Tony温柔地自己都诧异。除了因荷尔蒙造成的激情燃烧，原来他也可以满心满眼尽存怜惜，用一切来呵护这个美好的小爱人。  
轻柔的吻点上Peter的唇，一触即分。Tony耐心地舔舔他，又吮吮他，撬开他的唇，舔舐他雪白细碎的牙齿。  
Peter终于回神。他哪经历过这阵仗？双颊滚烫心如擂鼓地伸出颤抖的舌尖去碰触Tony的，得到回应被缠住时，他全身的毛孔都打开了，不可抑制地战栗起来，抓紧男人浴衣的手指死命用力到苍白。  
室温陡然上升。试探的吻渐深，Peter紧闭上眼睛从鼻间发出喘息的哼哼声，唇舌则被男人吸吮磨擦勾挑缠绕，他们的手迫不及待地爱抚上对方的身体，下半身紧密相贴，勃发生机的器官隔着Peter的牛仔裤相互抚慰。  
Tony灵巧的手指急切地解开理工直男的裤腰，伸手进他的内裤里握住和他主人一样生涩的物件捋动。  
新手上路的Peter瞬间软了腰身，本来大胆抚摸小Tony的手也全然脱力，他柔韧美好的身体挂在男人臂弯，被吻得嘴里哼哼唧唧，上下任人予取予求。  
小鲜肉在老司机花样带领下，三两下就把持不住，交待了自己。  
Peter泪眼迷离，痴痴地望着Tony带着一脸勾人的坏笑亲过来，闭上眼，心中的不安一点点消失。  
可是，可是，不该是这样！  
⋯这和我想象中的完全不一样啊！我们明明应该在某个烛光晚餐后，气氛正好时，我把他抱在怀里，压在身下，听着他不停呼唤我的名字，酱酱酿酿⋯而不是被抱住，然后一下子就缴枪一一  
Peter懊恼又委屈，嘴角却兀自上扬。  
Tony轻轻啄吻他的面庞，表情一直很放松。  
他今天基本搞定了一直卡住的非植入芯片式义肢，和意向公司草签了协议，以后会造福更多在战争中残疾的人。  
可是那些成就感和欣喜，在看到他的男孩的瞬间已经全部抛诸脑后。  
Peter的一颦一笑一个委屈，哪怕是一个失落的眼神都足以牵动他的情绪。  
他独占了他为数不多的爱情基因。  
“告诉我你有多想我⋯”甜蜜蜜的吻再多也不够，他的男孩是可丽饼上的枫糖浆，美味可口又不腻人。  
“当然。我⋯其实因为想你，我又做了很多傻事。”Peter闭上眼窘迫地交待，“遇上你的事，我总犯傻。”  
“这个表白挺特别的，”Tony抚摸着他细白光滑的腰部肌肤，压低了声音诱惑，“你打算说出来取悦我吗？”  
“对。”终于从高潮中缓过来的Peter解开男人浴袍的带子，吞咽着口水隔着内裤按上眼前壮观的部位。  
“你在看什么⋯？”室内温度似乎有些高，呼进去吐出来的空气都炙热。Tony感觉自己迫不及待地在他手心跳动。  
“我刚刚为你买了餐具，水杯，洗漱用品，还有⋯新的枕头。”Peter的手按着他的形状婆娑，“是一对的，我以为你今晚就会用到它们⋯”  
“这是个好主意⋯我不想拒绝。”男人向后舒展开身体，手指插进男孩的短发间，“所以，你要搬上来⋯还是我下去？”  
“呆会再说⋯”Peter拉下了那条碍事的四角内裤，抿着咬红的唇从下往上看了Tony一眼。  
当他的男孩垂下眼帘含入那柄凶器，男人不可抑制地战栗着呻吟了一声，任汹涌澎湃的快感将自己淹没。  
其实男孩的嘴巴容不下他多少，也没什么高超技巧，但是在爱人眼里，优点被无限放大，快感呈几何级数上升，被含住的喜悦，被舔舐的刺激让坠入爱河的男人不愿用技术自控，没多久就缴了粮。  
“Emm⋯会不会太多了点？”绯红着双颊努力吞咽的男孩抽空嘟囔了一句，嫩红的小舌继续舔着仍然保持规模的利器。  
“为你攒了一个周了。”细抚Peter的脸颊，Tony单手枕在脑后，思考着几时去登记，正式拥有他的男孩。  
“别⋯别再硬了，我的脸和舌根都没法加班了！”Peter苦着脸抬眼看着Tony，大着舌头控诉。  
“让我看看⋯”Tony笑着拈起男孩下巴，微微用力迫使他张开嘴。  
Peter乖巧地吐出犹挂白液的粉舌，颤巍巍地给男人检查。  
Tony瞬间有拖他上床干掉的冲动。深呼吸冲淡过于亢奋的情绪，疲惫如潮水般涌来。  
“今天先饶过你，以后你会明白什么叫真正的加班。”说着话的功夫，人就睡了过去。  
Friday小声解释了Tony为了能遵守约定，赶在周末抵达，一个多周基本不眠不休地工作，让Peter又心疼又感动。  
抱起又轻了不少的男人送上床，Peter自觉地脱衣拥紧Tony，满足地沉入梦乡。  
—————————————-  
Tony过了三天优质生活，被Peter定时伺候叫醒、吃饭、搂着睡觉服务，突然之间被告知他的男孩晚上可能去图书馆查资料写报告晚归，虽然不乐意，但他并没有表现出来，大度地表示自己没问题。  
Peter当然是出赛去了。他准备不受伤就按时回去，受伤就推说写报告，查资料很困难不回去了。  
黑市投注平台拒绝了买Peter获胜的所有大单，助理汇报给NF，不是知道他在哪搞到200个帐户，每户投入一万块，Peter替主办方头疼。  
两周连续三场比赛，这强度已经超过了绝大多数选手，可是戴头套的神奇面具小子又一次创造了奇迹，他以微小的受伤完胜了第三名。  
出赛奖金3万，赔率掉到了21％，赚了42万，Peter一共到手7万元。  
这个快钱看来也不是好赚的，Peter考虑适时收手。  
助理从赛事中心获悉下场比赛安排在周末，交涉无效后忧心忡忡地告诉了Peter。  
Peter脱掉衣服，露出有些青紫的背，仔细对着镜子检查确认没有明显伤痕，才致电Tony问他晚饭想吃什么。


	11. MIT⁉️Tony‼️1️⃣1️⃣

Peter像往常一样做饭，收拾东西，黏着他的Tony不愿离开，表现得丝毫不像受伤的样子。  
可是Tony是谁？从Peter不自觉地靠近却隔着点距离，不经意间的碰触被他皱眉条件反射地躲避⋯不自然的举动中，已经生出了怀疑。  
但是他没有问，也不打算去问，他知道他的倔强，问了也不会有结果，或许还有反效果。  
他一向都是自己动手解决问题的行动派。  
而且他这几天还蛮忙的，远程和Dummy一起制作第二版义肢样品，不日即将交货，目前一切顺利。  
接下来三天Peter表现良好，让Tony打消了疑虑，沉浸在甜美的日常中，一切都很顺利，直到周末Peter说有训练不能呆在家，却不说目的地是哪里。  
面对男人审视的目光，Peter避无可避，硬着头皮承诺这是最后一次秘密行动，以后去哪里都会提前报备。  
Tony欲言又止，最后还是虎着脸把话咽了回去。  
他控制欲强，对Peter的怜惜前所未有，这让他有些无措。他的小男朋友虽然表面上依赖他，实际上内心是远超年龄的强大，主意又正，他不欲像之前的每段感情一样，把两人之间的关系搞糟，毕竟他是他最在乎的，独一无二的宝藏男孩。  
而此刻无心思考，顶着让自己头痛欲裂的蜘蛛感应，Peter离开了公寓。顶楼的窗帘在他远去的背后缓缓合上，那被遮挡的身影模糊而寂寥。  
直到进入赛场，Peter终于基本恢复正常。他深吸一口气，环视四周，山呼海啸般的助威不再一面倒，有部分人开始高喊他的代号，男人的豪情顿生，他不由地高举起右拳回应观众，引来夹杂着嘘声的热情狂吼。  
迎面而来的对手身形瘦高，只露出两只闪亮尖锐的眼睛，如裹在漆黑剑鞘中的利刃，剑出必喋血。  
Peter敛目垂帘，呼吸深沉。待裁判开锣，他已经进入战斗状态。  
双方对峙，许久无人出手。  
三分钟后，观众开始谩骂，无数矿泉水瓶和垃圾砸向围场的巨型铁丝网，裁判警告二人不得无故拖延时间，重新开始。  
Peter觉得拖着也不是办法，他后退一步准备进攻时，对方动了。  
迅疾而来的诡异脚步吸引了Peter的注意，对方上身弯成不可思议的角度攻击他胁下，他用侧旋躲闪。  
在Peter以为成功避开了攻击时，对方双臂突然伸出二尺长的弧形薄刃，随着十字交叉挥动，封死了躲避路线，血顺着胸腹流下。  
待观众望向那人，他冷淡地站在原地，仍旧赤手空拳。  
助理在一旁大声对裁判表示抗议，但裁判充耳不闻。  
血腥味激活了观众席，他们站起来欢呼，在狂乱的灯光效果下，气氛鼎沸。  
尖锐的疼痛让Peter发懵的头脑冷静下来。他平静地接过助理抛来的绷带包裹一圈，想也不想就冲了过去。  
对手在他接近时扭动腰腹来了个侧翻，Peter伸手推开他时，从那黑色的小腿到脚踝伸出一排倒勾，雪白的手臂手掌顿时血流如注。  
而对方落地时故技重施，利刃出鞘划破了纤细的小腿。  
Peter条件反射地反转身体蹬了他一脚，恰好对方落地时狠狠撞到后脑，晕了过去。  
裁判摇着头慢慢走过去，花了几分钟时间检视，终于裁定对手无法再战，Peter获胜。观众席一阵狂嘘。  
拖着流血的身体去接受包扎治疗，蜘蛛感应嚷着要他马上回家，但面对助理K叫来的NF，Peter乖乖闭上了嘴。  
“你这场比赛虽然赢了，但因为赔率太低，投注并没有什么收益，”NF坐在旁边看他们处理伤口，“K说你准备收手，我同意了，一会就去找他们老板谈。”  
“不！”Peter目光灼灼地望着他，“我听说本场对手在本地排名第二，下次对战的是第一吗？”  
NF瞟了一眼助理K，他确认了消息。  
“对阵头名，奖金一定很高吧？”Peter抿着唇倔强地望着他们，“只要赢了他，就可以拿到足够的钱了吧？”  
NF审视着他，见他毫不畏惧，深深叹了口气。  
“我必须抓住这次机会。”Peter无比认真地与NF对视。  
虽然不知道具体多少钱够支持他的实验室，但我想这种机会几乎不会再有了。  
“真搞不懂你们这些年轻人，你真的那么缺钱吗？”NF默许了他的行为，他想知道他能做到什么地步。  
“是的，越多越好。”男孩露出了让人心颤的笑容。  
“那么，”NF拍拍他的肩膀，“看在你为我们赚了那么多的份上，最后一次盈利给你八成。”  
“啊？这不行！您肯分我一半就太足够了！”Peter急忙推辞。他是需要钱，但不想欠人情，那比金钱更加还不起。  
“先赢了再说吧，Mr Parker。”  
—————————————-  
Friday查到Peter课表的时候，Tony快压抑不住自己的愤怒了，但他还在极力隐忍，想听Peter怎么说。  
在接到Peter要连夜K书不回来的信息时，他都怀疑自己是不是忍太久，脾气真的变好了。  
吩咐Friday拨通Peter电话，他冷静地和他的男孩腻歪，成功地把他叫了回来。  
等待期间，Tony一直望着指尖上最新研发的，配合义肢测试使用的仿皮肤微型定位设备，纠结该不该给他的男孩来一枚。  
天色暗下来，他的男孩带着灿烂的笑容出现，自觉地交流几句就去了厨房忙碌。  
望着他的背影，听Friday汇报Peter身上十一处外伤，不过已经得到医治，Tony面色阴沉。  
“我叫你回来不是做饭的。”男人打横抱起惊慌失措的男孩，抬脚走向卧室，“我想你，我不知道该怎么面对你，我想和你深入交流一下这种心情，你⋯愿意吗？”  
“我⋯”Peter抿着嘴唇瞟了他一眼，迅速低下头，“我⋯拜托再给我一个周的时间，好吗？”  
Tony把他放到沙发上，抚过他微卷的短发，摸Peter耳朵时，感觉到他的战栗，不由面露无奈。  
“你什么时候才能全身心相信我？”他站了起来，背过身去十指握拳，“你准备一直对男朋友这么紧张下去？”  
“对不起，我不是故意的，我会改！别走！”敏感地察觉到Tony的情绪变化，Peter不顾扯痛伤口，迅速抓住他的衣角。  
感觉到男孩的颤抖，Tony叹了口气，回去坐到他身边，摸摸他的头发。  
“我不想逼你，Pete，你可以更相信我一点。”用会说话的眼睛凝视着他的男孩，Tony希望他说出实情。  
Peter始终没有抬头，他没看到男人渐冷的失望神情。  
但是接下来几天，他还是感觉到了Tony的疏远。  
抬眼没有了可以对视的目光，递出去的东西没人接，电话和信息都不秒回了，他偷来的时间和那个人的心都不见了，或许他们，很快就结束了⋯  
结束也好。只要他高兴，能为他带来些帮助，我还有什么不满足的呢？  
所以⋯至少，我要赢得胜利。在这震耳欲聋的欢呼声中，打倒这个让他们无比相信的王者，拿到足够的钱。  
随着裁判宣布开战，对面大块头的男人主动攻击，随着他重拳落下，Peter轻灵跳起，拳台被掏出一个碗大的洞。  
主持人兴奋地呐喊，观众纷纷欢呼，Peter环视四周，顿觉索然无味，准备速战速决。  
早点回家，说不定⋯可以永远留下那个人⋯  
对手在Peter微微失神的瞬间攻过来，亏得有蜘蛛感应提醒，Peter奋力躲开，却依然被击中，跌落在地。  
这个男人居然有支配电的能力！  
Peter心情莫名烦躁，他蹙眉站起来，活动手脚，准备给对方来个致命一击。  
伴随着轰隆一声巨响，刺目的阳光从破洞的天花板倾泻而来。一具金红相间的机甲径直落到拳台中央，引来观众欢呼尖叫，口哨都快把房顶掀掉了。  
Peter感觉他的心脏几乎停跳，手脚冰冷。  
那人默默注视了他几秒钟，转身从破掉的天花板飞离。  
Peter伸手做出跳跃的准备动作，却发现没有佩戴蛛丝发射器，整个人都不好了。


	12. MIT⁉️Tony‼️1️⃣2⃣️

随着Tony毫不留恋地飞离，Peter大脑一片空白，他奔向铁丝网入口处就想追出去。  
对手不满被无视，咆哮着冲过来。  
Peter目露凶光，再不伪装，徒手轻易撕开了绵密的铁丝网。  
对手和观众集体失声。  
大块头举起双手，同其他人一起目送Peter离开。  
助手K引他上车，告知NF已经准备好了飞机，等他一到停机坪就起飞。  
————————————-  
Tony找到黑市拳场，本欲当场发飙，谁料Friday突然报告家里遭破坏性入侵，虽紧急关闭了地下室，但义肢样品被抢走，别墅的地上部分几乎夷为平地。  
他顾不得教训男孩，转身就往家赶。  
义肢样品落到有心人手里，后果简直不堪设想！如果他们破译后将之改造成武器系统，那简直是人类的灾难。  
再也管不了无所谓的自尊，Tony紧急通知了NF，Rhodes和前妻Potts，甚至亲自去了国防部，务求最快找到丢失的物品。  
所以Peter被送去炸成瓦砾的别墅等到天黑也没见到人，沮丧地回了皇后区。  
走进Delmar杂货店，被熟稔地调侃着，Peter终于恢复了理智。  
就在他和Mr.Delmar聊上天的时候，一个意想不到的身影走进了店里。  
“Spider-Man，要收工了吗？”Delmar转过头来，“Peter，你还没见过⋯人呢？”  
“Peter？”穿着蜘蛛战衣的Spider-Man似无意重复了一遍，转身走出了杂货店，荡着蛛丝离开了。  
Peter一路跟踪到破败的别墅遗址，看着那身影消失，才颓然坐下，环抱自己把头埋进双臂和膝盖之间。  
思来想去，Peter还是拨通了Tony的电话，却是Friday的声音，说他正在国防部开会，现在无法接听。  
“抱歉，Fri，都是我害的，我又搞砸了一切。我总是会带来不幸，如果不是我，就不会发生这次的事情。替我转告Tony⋯对不起。”  
“这不关你的事，Pete，不用担心。稍后我通知boss给你回电话。”  
他很忙，他总是在高处和我接触不到的人，做着我帮不上忙的事，他是了不起的Tony Stark。  
我是谁⋯我在这里干什么⋯天地虽大却无我立锥之地吗？  
真的有人需要我⋯需要Peter Parker吗？  
—————————————  
深夜结束了评估会议并出具了报告，确定行动方案，Tony和Pepper回到了他曾经的家。  
Morgan已经睡着了，安排他睡客房，Pepper走出房间后又折回来。  
“Tony，我必须问问你，”她说，“你想量产，为什么不回公司来？就算公司以后属于Morgan，难道不是你的心血了吗？还是你这么不想和我扯上关系？”  
“我只是⋯”Tony把脸埋进掌心。  
我只是有愧于你，于你们。  
看到男人一身的无助和无奈，Pepper想抱住他安慰，伸出手又生生止住。  
“累了吧？你好好休息，明天我们一起搜索。”  
“不，Pep，我不累。”Tony抬眼给了她一个勉强的微笑，“谢谢你。”  
“⋯抱歉，还是睡不着吗？”你的PTSD还那么严重吗？  
“不，有Pete在，我睡的很好。”笑容浸润了男人饱经风霜却依旧闪亮的眼睛，让Pepper别有滋味地移开视线。  
“我听Friday说了你和Peter的事。你对他的保护欲太强了，这并不是一件好事。”你从没有如此挂心其他人。  
“Pep，你不了解一一”他那么年轻那么善良⋯  
“我再清楚不过了。”Potts毫不留情地打断了他的话，“你只是犯了老毛病，又想一个人解决所有问题。我知道在你看来，Pete还是个孩子。但是你认定了他，又想给他机会，怎么能不让他犯错呢？没有人一直正确，我们都错过，并且吸取教训了不是吗？那孩子那么聪明，他会跟上你的。”  
“我现在不想讨论这个问题。我累了，Pep。”Tony闭上眼睛，倒入松软的床铺，满脸疲惫。  
Pepper捂住嘴扭头就走，离婚后她也见不得他委屈却不解释，明明她用生命爱他，为什么最终走到了这一步？  
—————————————  
几天后Dr.Smith打电话来询问Peter无故缺席的原因，Tony才知道Peter没有回学校。  
“Fri，他在哪儿？”挂了电话，Tony面色阴沉。  
“⋯Boss，Peter⋯”  
“告诉我他在哪里干什么！”Tony猛地站起来，椅子发出尖锐的声音，惊到了一旁的工作人员。  
“他在送外卖。”Friday想叹气。  
她那个思虑过甚的老板不去见人，却在半空跟踪人家到半夜，看到辛苦了一天的男孩只随便吃了半个汉堡，睡在公园长椅上，她快被老板散发的杀气扫成筛子了。  
“Peter很自责⋯”她刚想解释，被喊了Mute，只能暗自祈祷Peter好运。  
“Peter Parker一一谁允许你虐待我的男孩？”  
Peter迷迷糊糊睁开眼，以为自己在做梦，直到被提着肩膀对上那张愤怒的脸，他才意识到是真人来了。  
“Tony⋯”  
“告诉我你该死地这是在做什么？！”男人居高临下地睥睨着不甚清醒的男孩。  
“我⋯”Peter不知该从何说起。  
“谁叫你在这浪费时间和生命的？我还没和你算之前的帐⋯”  
本来还沉浸在重逢喜悦中的Peter瞬间被挑起了火气，他蹭的站了起来。  
“你还不是一样，自作主张让蜘蛛侠一直在活动？你告诉我了吗？”  
“我是怕别人怀疑你⋯”Tony有点理亏。  
“那你还真伟大！又要强制我离开纽约，还要人假扮我伸张正义，那我呢？既然头套下的人是谁都无所谓，我又算什么？Avengers的著名IP Spider-Man的创始人？你可以说着为我好背地里随便找个人替代我，我去打拳出发点不一样吗？我不能有自己的判断和决定吗？为什么我就不能为你好？！”  
“我不需要冲动人的自作主张！”Tony撇过脸去，拒绝面对他说个不停的男孩。  
“自作主张？你是在说你自己吗？我只是在做对的事情！”Peter气笑了。  
“对的事？嗯？你不去上课跑去送外卖？你打算送一辈子外卖？不求回报的Spider-Man就是这么任性又不求回报吗？”  
我糟透了。糟糕到叫一个小孩子担心，算什么男人？  
“当然！为什么要回报？我做事从没那么想过，这次的事也只因为我想帮你而已。”只是想帮忙真的很难，可是哪怕能收集一点点消息，能帮到你也好。  
“哈，哈哈哈哈哈，我真需要你个小孩子的帮助！”压在Tony身上的道德，责任和使命感终于一齐发力，他不想继续挣扎了。  
“⋯你的确不需要⋯我不自量力了。所以，结束了？”Peter望着他扭曲的脸，莫名心疼，他准备妥协。  
“ 好吧，结束了。”男人的脸藏在阴影里，晦暗不明地散发着毁灭的气息。  
“⋯什么？我不明白⋯你说什么结束了？”Peter声音颤抖，他猜到他的意思，是真的吗？  
“我跟你，我们结束了。”说出这句话，心情顿时轻松，所有压力全消。  
“你⋯为什么你要开始就开始，想结束就结束？我不同意！”Peter抓住Tony的衣服，急切地喊道。  
“哈，那又怎样？”男人没有回头。  
“是，你是站在这个世界顶端的男人，而我只是个来自皇后区的穷小子。我承认我的一切机会都是你给的，除了被蜘蛛咬过一口而变异，你根本不可能看上我， 所以我拼命努力，即使天赋不如你，也在拼命追赶。你给我最好的一切，我也想那样对你。  
⋯抱歉，我又搞砸了一切。我总是带来不幸，如果不是我，就不会发生这次的事情。Tony⋯对不起。”  
我不该奢望天上的月亮，即使再努力，也摆脱不了这么丧的命运。  
“再见⋯Mr.Stark。”  
放开手，他会过得很好。是啊！他喜欢或不喜欢我，和我爱他有什么关系呢？就算不能在一起又怎么样？他还是他，还是我爱的人，在我知道的地方，做着他认为对的事。这很好。  
Tony突然就慌了。他从没设想过会真失去这个所有人中最爱他，时刻坚定站在他身边的小骑士。  
如果他把这份感情给另一个人⋯  
好痛⋯是哪里出了错？  
“然后呢？”他疑惑地听见自己嗤笑一声，“他爱我又怎样？叫我放下一切去等他照顾，小孩子的感情能有多少？就算十年⋯二十年好了，他37岁，我呢？73了一一哈！可笑吧！所有人都喜欢的好临居会有一个73岁的老男人，告诉我，Fri，就算头脑还清醒，我拿什么跟时间争？”  
“Fri！！”  
Peter回头惊讶地看到Tony不知是气的还是窘的脸红到炸，大声喝斥Friday，突然他就不委屈了。  
一股欣喜涌上心头，原来骄傲如他，也是会自卑的。  
Peter跳起来从背后抱住Tony，腆着脸去亲他。  
“你想干什么！？”Tony拼命擦去Peter舔到脸上的口水，一副恼羞成怒的样子。  
“什么是谁？”Peter紧紧抱住他的脖子，咬住他的耳朵，“我不想干『什么』，Tony，我只想干·你。”


	13. MIT⁉️Tony‼️1️⃣3⃣️

历经几次被袭击，Tony把地下室所有的防御都更新加固，精良的装备设计，更好的合金材料，所以在爆炸劫掠中，他的实验室和跑车都没事。但是面对一室冰冷，没有Peter迷恋的笑容，就如同回到痛苦的过去，他要这些又做什么用？  
兼之还要迷惑暗中的敌人，所以Tony没回来过。  
但是今晚，在公园别扭腻歪到后半夜，他总不能带着男朋友去住前妻家🤷🏻♀️🤦🏻♀️🤦🏻♀️🤦🏻♀️就叫Friday打开了备用入口。  
地下二层备用客厅、卧室和浴室俱全，新风系统运转正常。Tony一回来就把Peter丢进了浴室。  
心情无比舒畅的傻小子做着白日⋯黑夜梦，痛痛快快地把自己洗刷干净，穿上浴衣走进卧室。  
卧室里没人。透明玻璃隔断的卫浴间雾气缭绕，隐约可见那人的身形。  
Peter感觉自己心跳过速，血液似乎全部涌上大脑，他捂住口鼻，控制不住身体冲动的反应。  
Tony洗完澡不穿衣服出来怎么办？如果他想⭕️⭕️❌❌😆😆😆我⋯当然拒绝不了他的任何要求啦！  
不管酱酱酿酿，酿酿酱酱⋯哎呀怎么样都可以啦！万一他向我求婚⋯  
Peter认真地烦恼着：虽然什么都没有，但是他年纪都这么大了，只要有他本人也就够了。  
“I do⋯”吻我。  
“你说什么？”Tony擦着头发走出来，看到Peter吓一跳然后蓦然红透的脸颊，以为他冻感冒了，伸手摸他额头试温度。  
“应该没发烧，快上床睡觉。”从衣柜里摸出件T裇扔给兀自害羞的男孩，Tony自顾自地换上內裤。  
Peter庆幸他背对自己，看不见自己逊毙了的花痴样。  
迅速换上大号的T裇，Peter钻进被子捂住自己的脸。  
说过会做到不紧张，但那真的绝非易事。喜欢崇拜暗恋他这么多年，一朝关系升级，我只想他看到我最好的一面，怕他发现我其实是个‘骗子’，不配拥有眼前的一切。  
“Pete？”Tony盖好被子，把他红彤彤的男孩给挖了出来，“你怎么了？是我的话太重压坏你了？嗯～”  
“Tony，我⋯是不是运气特别好，才得到这些的？我得到的太多了，明显超出了我的能力范围。我觉的，我觉的我根本就配不上你的喜欢⋯”  
“你反悔了？”男人捏起他的下巴，一脸严肃。  
“不，我只是，我只是觉得你那么那么好，怕你发现我其实是个无能的大傻瓜，你们都看错我了。Spider-Man那点成绩的取得，那些外在的表现，当不起他们的夸奖。不论是谁穿上那件战衣，都会和我做出一样的结果。”  
“我说过让人扮成你只是为保护你。”Tony摸摸他的脸，“你介意我明天就终止他的合同。相信我，不只平常坚持做好临居，你在最后一战的表现让人刮目相看，是最优秀的超英，没有人能替代你。”  
“真的吗？”Peter绽放出灿烂的笑靥，阳光到能驱散所有阴霾，完全不似受过委屈和磨难。  
“真的⋯重要到没你我都睡不着。快别啰嗦了⋯”说着话的功夫，Tony就睡了过去。  
Peter敛起笑意，专注地凝望着他的脸。  
这个人，配得上世间所有的赞美。我必须更努力才配站在他身旁。  
所以这次的事件必须尽快解决，我好回去继续攻读，解决他最担心的问题。  
微弱的灯光下，只有Friday守护着熟睡的两人，她自豪地默默为自己今晚的表现点赞，并记录在案。  
——————————————-  
Peter争取NF为自己向学校请了十天的假，加入了追赃团队。  
送外卖期间，他重点关注了几处疑似犯罪嫌疑人的地址，这时全部说了出来。虽然不是本案的参与者，但被警方调查后发现真的都是逃犯，得到了大大的表扬。  
十天时间说长不长，说短不短，眼看着就到了头。  
Peter心急无法破案，更焦虑于他可能又要和Tony分离。  
好容易关系又亲近几分，晚上也习惯睡一张床，但是那人好似完全不想袒裎相见。  
虽然晚上睡觉，有时他也会抱紧他，却仅仅只是字面上的睡觉。  
还有一次半夜，Tony的手无意识地搭在他身上，沿他后背向下游移，搞得Peter脸红心跳无比激动，觉得会发生点什么，直到男人把他手感一流的翘臀握了满手，才满意地停下，不轻不重地拍了两下。  
饱满的部位果冻一样澎澎跳动着溢满手掌的弧度，Tony在Peter紧张期待中停下来，用拇指轻轻摩挲了几下，呼吸彻底平顺，睡得人事不醒。  
Peter一动也不敢动，心潮起伏，全身发热，被握住的地方甚至能感觉到Tony手上薄茧的硬度，委屈地盯着他的脸，直到再次睡着。  
没人比他更心疼Tony了。除了一起破案，他还要继续完美义肢样品，每天除了草草吃饭睡觉，什么时间都用上了。可是Peter心底最深处的渴望源源不断冒出来，尤其夜深人静的时候，更是按捺不住澎湃的欲求。  
石压笋斜出。回校前最后一晚深夜，Peter被身心的饥渴折磨得翻来覆去睡不着，望着男人的睡颜，他轻唤了两声，见没有回应，鬼使神差地拉那人的手伸进自己内裤，颤抖地握起他的手指包裹炙热硬挺的性器，缓缓捋动。  
Peter把脸凑近Tony，贪婪地呼吸他好闻的气息，加快了手上的速度，冷不防男人手指上的茧子蹭痛了刚从包皮中探出的娇嫩的冠部。  
他小小地闭上眼Ouch一声，哼哼着停止动作等待疼痛过去，才又挺腰往人家手里送。  
喘息着凑近男人的唇，Peter微微睁眼，惊叫一声跳了起来，脸红红地抱住床尾的栏杆。  
Tony用他那双盛满星辰大海的明眸目不转睛地凝视着他，拽着他的腿把他拖了回来。  
Peter双手捂住脸，耳朵脖子也绯红一片。  
“小心阳萎。”男人在他耳边低声笑着，伸手覆上依然挺立的小Peter，灵巧的手指动作引得男孩从咬紧的牙缝中断断续续溢出诱人的呻吟。  
Peter十指渐渐弯曲，虚握成拳，半睁的眼睛水雾弥漫，接触到男人的视线，反射地躲闪。  
Tony抓住他尖削光滑的下巴，在瞪的圆圆的眼睛里不断放大，最后虚化。四片唇相接，他感觉到了男孩的颤抖。  
心中泛起淡淡的不悦，灵活的舌头再不犹豫地长趋直入，强势挑逗一个月前探明的各处敏感点，让他的男孩纠紧他的T裇既想躲闪又忍不住靠近，被迫打开的小嘴唔唔又啧啧的呜咽连连。最后在被衔住小舌舔吸爱抚时挺腰交待在自己的手心。  
Tony爱怜地拨开他汗湿的发，亲吻他雪白的额头。  
真令人难以置信！他一个看对眼就上的没节操，居然忍了这么久还没吃掉他的小男朋友，传出去别人会不会怀疑他不行了？  
可是这真不是一条平坦大道，他还那么年轻，他会给他足够的时间去思考，他舍不得他将来后悔。


	14. MIT⁉️Tony‼️1️⃣4⃣️🤫

喘息稍平，Peter忍了又忍，在Tony退开时，顶着剧烈的心跳欺身压上，大胆地把颤抖的右手伸向男人腰下。  
他太热爱那个人，太害怕被拒绝。如果不是马上要分离，给他一百个胆子也做不到强迫他心目中的男神。  
可是现在，在这张床上，微弱的灯光下，凌乱的呼吸中，血脉在沸腾，心中的野兽蠢动。那个男人半推半就，长睫间失去冷硬，闪烁着温润的水光，面对他突如其来的强势，无奈甚至有些躲闪，直到被捧住脸颊，扳正位置用小嘴堵住欲言的双唇。  
“Pe⋯”  
被按住摩擦的器官突突跳动，那个总带着阳光且无害的小东西面色凝重却坚定，以一往无前的勇气压上来，不熟练地辗转啃咬，而他挣扎不得。Tony突然意识到，他捧在手心里的宝贝男孩真的是位超级英雄。  
一开始，相似的经历一一尤其是对社会天然的责任感让他无比疼惜这个少年。他招揽了他，让他在他庇护下成长，虽然并不顺利一一两人一样的破嘴臭脾气🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️  
后来，那孩子无处不在的追随目光，每每义无反顾地挡在他身前，纵然没有表白，他心中的微澜已成巨浪，汹涌澎湃。  
而当他精心呵护的男孩在怀中灰飞烟灭时，他终于切身体会了那些陌生的形容词一一肝肠寸断，撕心裂肺，痛不欲生。  
曾经随处留情实则无情的他彻底被击垮，浑浑噩噩却不放弃的五年，直到最后一战的狂喜重逢。  
可能我真的是个虚伪的懦夫吧！明明梦里干过无数次的人，晚上躺在一张床上偏要装做无动于衷，听着他久久不能平息的激动的呼吸与心跳，默数着时间幻想着期待着他主动撕破那层伪装。  
Tony把手指插进男孩的发间，回应了他笨拙的吻。下巴被激动到没轻没重的手指捏疼，他恍然未觉，顺从地张开嘴接受那炽热的吻，嘴角微微上扬。  
没等他的手落上男孩胸口，就被抓住手腕上提，身体条件反射地挣扎，修复过远比正常男人强健的手臂完全悍不动对方变异的力量。Tony望过去，不防坠入无底深渊。  
那双正直又明亮的眼睛里氤氲着爱恋，委屈和痛苦，还有一点无助，莫说女人拒绝不了，男人还不是一样只能爱他入骨？  
如果现在是世界末日，我愿意只和他共度。不再约束他，耽误他，抓紧所有时间爱他⋯可惜并没有。  
Tony犹豫再三，在唇舌分开时，他认真地望着他的男孩，“Kid⋯”  
Peter仿佛预见到了拒绝，抿着倔强的唇，丢掉最后一点犹豫，再次覆上男人带着水光被啃肿的嘴，顶开牙关深入内部搅动。  
一再压抑的感情如台风登陆又似山洪爆发，理智的樊笼轻易被摧毁，Peter不知道自己到底有多渴望拥有这个人的一切，但他不想继续小心翼翼而无休止地等下去，他现在就想要他。  
细密急躁的吻落在Tony饱满的额头，深陷的眼窝，长翘的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，刀削般的脸颊，舔过翕动的唇，小兽般轻轻啮咬带着小胡子的下巴，顺着优美的线条用双唇勾勒出男人性感的喉结，在那颈项上留下深浅不一的鲜红印迹，一路向胸口延伸。  
“Shut up！”强烈的失控感让Tony止不住颤抖，他调动被压制的身体每个部位挣扎，即使上面的是他深爱的人。  
“Start it，shoot me．”  
Peter敲敲Tony胸前的反应堆，毫不客气地用舌尖撩拨着被啮咬住拉起的激凸，听他克制地闷哼，手指间的凶器再次涨大跳动。  
看着男人死死握拳，紧闭的双眼睫毛颤动，嘴唇都咬白了，也没动用纳米装甲，PTSD也没有发作，Peter心里升腾起小小的得意。  
“你对我做什么都可以，”他放开男人红肿起来的手腕，凑上前去轻吻他的唇，“我爱你，Tony。我的灵魂和身体都属于你。”  
Tony定定地看着他轮流亲吻自己的手腕，心中某个干涸已久的空洞终于得到滋润，他能感觉到那种修复。  
“即使你不再需要我，我也会永远在你左右，只要你说，我都会去做。”发现Tony目光中的焦虑不再，Peter绽放出最灿烂的笑容，“当然，我觉的它现在就特别需要我。你说对吗？”  
Peter腆着脸厚颜无耻地扒开Tony的内裤，笑得荡漾无比。  
Tony看着他张开嘴，伸出粉红的舌尖，缓缓吞下自己弹跳而出的那根，不自觉地吞咽口水，陷入暖洋洋的包围。  
他的男孩用心良苦。总是迁就他这个不靠谱的大人，早熟早慧到令人心疼。  
他其实也一直都知道自己的问题所在。那个争吵完的圣诞节，父母永远地离开了。虽然他表现得无所谓，从此玩世不恭，但心底无尽的思念，恐惧，无力，罪恶感和压抑从此不能克服，埋下了失控的种子。  
成年后，再去建立潜意识的安全感，是困难的，漫长的，和已经固化的“不安全”做斗争，已经晚了。因为潜意识坚信这世界是不安全的。  
从被绑架历经生死到成为Iron Man，人生找到了新方向，但正面面对一系列超能力者带来的不良影响，外星势力的侵犯，各种问题制约着，束手束脚不能施展，让一切变得更糟。内心深处的恐惧被具现化，PTSD成为甩不掉的伙伴。  
以前他也尝试过自我对话。在濒临失控的边缘，试图告诉自己，这种失控感并不是现实，但并没有什么用处，伴侣的不谅解，朋友们的背叛，更加重了症状，直到那个男孩出现。  
他看见了他一颗千疮百孔濒临破碎的心，他崇拜他，热爱他，心疼他，却从没妄想改变他。随着距离的接近，虽然有争吵，有理念的碰撞，唯独从来没有放弃。他接纳了他的全部，包括不安全感。安抚它，照顾它，让它存在，一次次试探着靠近。  
Tony知道自己最初的体验非常不好，第一次在别人面前失控让他狼狈不堪。这让他一直维持的高大上的人设一朝崩塌。但他的男孩全盘接受，没有嘲讽，没有责备，像往常一样手捧一颗真心靠近再靠近，直到长进了他的心里。  
Tony从此不会真正失控，慢慢拥有了掌控感，他知道即便失控，也不会粉碎，有个人默默地在支持陪伴。一切都好了起来，他终于能坦然面对自己并不万能，在这把年纪学会了适应和承受。  
他心里那个一直拒绝成长的少年终于可以放心长大了。  
极度的快感从他男孩的小嘴传来，Tony不满足他的频率，抓住他的头发加速冲刺，直到眼前炸开白光才放手，以手掩面倒进床铺，任由对方边舔吸白液边笑得像个偷腥的傻瓜。  
“总有一天，我一定要弄死你这个小东西⋯”咧开嘴角，Tony低喃。


	15. MIT⁉️Tony‼️1️⃣5⃣️

“Tony，我到时间出发了！”Peter又敲了敲洗手间的门，里面没有任何回应，他无奈地发出一声呜咽。  
早上Tony进去以后爆了句惊天动地的粗口，再也没出来。Peter心虚得要命，等待的时间做了简单的早餐，又沮丧地一个人先吃完。  
Tony在里面干什么，他连想都不敢想。毕竟昨晚上牵着他的手兴奋地看了人家的睡颜一夜，Peter怎会不知道他在气什么呢😨  
当那扇门打开，男人好闻的气息扑面而来，Peter飞快抬头看了一眼就尴尬地连忙道歉：  
“嗯，抱歉，我得离开了。我想您今天可能需要适当的休息⋯”  
男人冷静地仰起头，脸颊和下巴上的指印清晰可见，脖子胸前连绵的吻痕已经变成青紫色，猛然看到，十有八九会联想到他被强❌了😶  
嗯～～味道真棒👍Peter低头掩饰自己完全合不拢的嘴，虽然不能当面说出自己的吃后感。  
“你把我叫出来就为了说这个？”男人挑眉撇嘴，不满要从他璀璨的大眼睛里溢出来。  
“我⋯emmm⋯”Peter扁扁嘴鼓起腮帮子，脸上的笑容越来越大，䠄起脚伸长脖子，给他来了个不伦不类的壁咚🤦🏻♀️“你被Spider-Man承包了，他昨晚上已经提交了结婚申请，随时跑过来抢你去登记！”  
“你确定？”Tony双手抱胸，挑眉的样子又坏又诱惑。  
“需要登报声明吗？”Peter大着胆子对上他审视的目光，挺挺胸虚张声势。  
“用不着声明，”Tony被他孩子气的装大人行为搞笑了，“上车只有单程票，中间不停靠，hum～”  
“⋯真的吗？”男孩身上爆发出惊人的光辉和热情，“上天堂下地狱誓死追随，奉陪到底。”  
“⋯⋯”Tony无声笑着，冷不防Peter扑上来纵身一跳，双手双脚紧紧缠住了他，响亮地大力亲了一口脸颊。  
“快给我住嘴！”一脑门黑线的Tony歪头双手扒他笑傻了的脸，奈何推开左边他亲右边，最后一口衔住了耳朵不放。  
“谢谢你肯爱我，Mr.Stark。”  
Peter亲吻着Tony的耳廓，甜甜的耳语传入Tony的耳蜗，一直甜到了心里。  
Tony半晌没有说话，抱着他径直走向沙发，粗鲁地倒进去，把男孩压到身下。  
“我现在就弄死你⋯”话语灌入Peter的口腔，紧密相接的唇变换着角度不肯稍离，像两头争食的野兽般角力，谁都不认输。  
凌乱的呼吸充斥着对方的鼻端，手变得不老实，不安份地顺着对方漂亮的后背线条游走，勾勒出腰身轮廓，袭上大小俏臀。  
Peter盘在Tony后背上的双腿不知何时放开，取而代之的是伸入后方裤腰里探索的手。  
“真不想放你走⋯”男人舔舔他男孩被吻肿的唇，率先松口。  
“你知道我并非MIT不可，只要你说，我就永远留下。”Peter100个真心不愿意回学校，比起MIT，他在意的是Tony(写了15章终于写到这句话了🤣)。  
水雾缭绕的眼睛和红红的脸颊清新中透出性 感，让Tony狠狠咽下馋涎，暗自阻止了欲 望。  
他用鼓涨的下腹轻轻摩蹭他男孩贲起的腿间，用力在他紧实的臀部掐了一把。  
“做好准备，”他粗喘着啄吻Peter的唇，恶狠狠地放话：“下次回来给你破·处。”  
“用这里吗？”男孩挑眉坏笑，伸入内裤的手指大胆戳了一下他臀丘之间的隐密。  
“你试试能不能做到。”Tony手托Peter的脖子和后背扶起他，忽略对方宠物般不断亲吻他的脸，亲昵地缓慢给男票扣好牛仔裤，在他挺翘的臀部拍了一记。  
Peter抿着唇笑起来，对Tony张开双臂求拥抱。  
Tony定定地看着他，心里五味杂陈。  
他什么时候才能毕业⋯有时真不喜欢他离他那么远。  
但是送他去MIT，他⋯不后悔。  
抱住他心爱的男孩，似乎拥有了全世界，灵魂的安宁让半世风霜一扫而空。前半生他莫名期待，期待着自己都不知晓的某种可能，求而不得。而现在，他终于满足。拥有了完整生命的一切，再无缺憾。  
“Boss，您有一通重要来电。”Friday打断了这一刻的温情，声音甚至有几分严肃。  
Peter整理好自己，在Tony脸颊轻轻一吻，对他摆摆手，指了指门口的方向。  
Tony点点头，点开全息投影屏，投入某项工作。  
出门回望断壁残垣，Peter暗暗为自己打气，他要努力学习，努力赚钱，建设两个人的爱巢，还要解决那人心中的疑虑。  
所以要尽快赶回学校啊！  
长舒一口气，Peter施展超人的速度，飞快离开这片森林。  
“目标已经上路。”远远的高处飘出淡淡的语句。  
仍处于兴奋状态的Spider-Man对此毫无所觉。  
在公交总站坐上去麻省的大巴，Peter才稍微恢复了神智，挂在嘴边的笑意不退，他还在谋画着幸福生活的蓝图。  
在大巴即将驶上高速桥时，后背陡然生寒，Peter立马前后左右看，确定一切都正常后，他沉思了几秒钟，离开座位走向司机，想说服他暂时停靠路边。  
还没走到司机身边，对向车道一辆满载货物的重型卡车失控直撞过来，没等Peter拉开司机，驾驶员一侧直接被撞凹进来，血花飞溅。车被疾速顶到桥边护栏，伴随着惊声尖叫和玻璃破碎，两辆车掉向河里，重卡发生爆炸，激起惊天的水花。  
—————————————-  
“Tony，我听说你给EB的第二阶段样品被抢走了，”Pepper的电话接进来，不等回应，她直接开门见山，“他们没办法保住这么重要的产品，和他们解约，回来生产吧！”  
“或许你是对的。”  
刚刚Peter离开时，Tony接到EB公司电话，一个重大的坏消息。  
面对第二阶段义肢样品被抢，那个EB公司实验室被炸毁，Tony不得不承认，他设计的产品太超前，对于被盯上的生产公司也产生了巨大的危险。  
“那你尽快来公司，我们见面聊。”Pepper意外于他没找理由，直接同意，语气都轻松愉快了。  
“好的，我半小时后到。”Tony站起来穿衣服。  
“你今天心情似乎很好！”挂电话之前，Pepper调侃道，“我还以为你早没钱维持你的实验室，一愁莫展呢。”  
是啊！我不早就没钱了吗？  
“Fri，我们哪来的钱？”Tony意识到不对，停止通话后立刻问他的管家。  
“Boss，是Peter赚的钱。”  
“⋯！！”  
想起他男孩神神秘秘的行程，十一处的伤，还有死不说明原因⋯别墅事发，也没休整，还跑去送外卖侦查情报，睡了半个月公园长椅，而自己却不调查清楚，上去就劈头盖脸一顿训，甚至想抛弃他⋯  
真是个彻头彻尾的渣男！  
他何其有幸能拥有那个一心爱他的小东西！  
热流在胸腔涌动，Tony觉得以后但凡有一点点呵护不好Peter，哪怕只是动一个分手的念头，都不配为人。  
他只想抱紧他，狠狠地爱他。  
“Boss，我失去了Peter的信号。”  
Friday的突然提醒打断了Tony的感动，他如坠冰窟。  
“立刻调查原因，给我他最后出现位置的座标！”  
Tony轻触胸前，战甲覆盖全身，他飞上天空。


	16. MIT⁉️Tony‼️1️⃣6⃣️

我想了又想，还是减少点虐剧情吧🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️免得他们你心疼我，我心疼你，看着着矫情，影响观看心情。

Tony一辈子没操过这么多心。  
遇到Peter后，他几乎是还债般惦念着少年的成长，各种不由自主地担惊受怕，哪还有一点玩世不恭的闲情逸致？  
说起来都是缺乏关爱惹的祸。他十几岁失去父母，曾一度孤独寂寞痛苦失落。还好在有无尽的家产可供挥霍。性，酒精和汽油在青春期的幻彩泡泡中间充分混合反应，醉生梦死，养成了无所谓的态度，当真天不收地不管。因为兴趣恰是工作，实验室自成一方世界，在他的净土上，表现出的天才甚至领先于时代，让人除了惊讶只能叹服。就这样被公司高层捧着惯着，他理所当然地越发我行我素，天上天下唯我独尊，反正只要能开发出赚钱的产品，总有大把的人愿意追随，收拾他一个接一个的烂摊子。更别说他还是个魅力无边的帅哥霸总，光往那一站就自动招蜂引蝶。  
此后几十年历经风雨洗礼，命运浮深，动心忍性，外壳逐渐硬冷。收拾起恣意妄为的年少轻狂，见识了至黑阴暗的林林总总，顶着一颗未变的赤子之心，也算是被命运磨砺出些许成熟的智慧。表面安于现状，拥有一个各方面匹配默契互补的伴侣，虽然世界观不同，几度分分合合，总体而言，日子过得也还算不错。直到Peter Parker横空出世。  
少年的心思都不需要猜，明明白白全挂在脸上。那甜蜜的“Mr.Stark”甘醇到醉人，让他怀疑那小孩是糖做的，绵软的样子又甜甜圈似的美滋滋，否则如何只看着就心情舒畅？  
没有人能拒绝一个疯狂崇拜自己的小爱慕者，更何况是超级自恋的Tony Stark。但是这也导致了面对少年的示爱，他一笑而过并不放心上。  
他根本分不清崇拜和爱恋，少年慕艾而已。  
一一他这样说服了自己。  
然而眼睛越来越离不开他充满活力的身影，心中一次次浮现出跃跃欲试的骚动，有些轮廓渐渐清晰，万般不由人。他从不知道什么叫牵挂惦念，而那不知名的涓滴汇聚成汹涌的洪流，完全不该这年纪才暴发。  
想起那个小东西的大胆，固执，倔强，他有时火冒三丈，有时摇头叹息，细思何其可笑！但只要一个隐含委屈的渴望眼神，转眼就能付出心血为少年铺平他做得到的一切。  
沉重的命运百压不垮的小身板，谁能忍住不去疼惜？浇灌他成长，让他成为新领袖成了他心中的重要使命。  
真正发现自己泛滥的感情，是他在怀里化灰的那个分外阴沉的外星。纵使全身是伤，痛到窒息，他都能坚持战斗，但那孩子的离去，直接将他自认为强悍的钢铁意志击溃，心裂一地，粉粉碎。  
他这才发现自己在他身上倾尽心力。父亲，前辈，朋友⋯还有隐藏至深说不出口的关系，他说最崇拜CAP时自己的不悦⋯那么早就种下了因。他多想让那带笑的明亮眼神一直追随自己，不由自主抱住那副小身板时，慌乱找低级借口摆脱尴尬，真是个XX的大人！  
为他做了一套又一套的战衣，想尽办法保护他，却无法替他承受一切伤害。他一向天地不怕只信仰自己，这时终于无比期待神的存在。如果可能，他⋯想重新拥有他，独占他的星光灿烂。  
可是当真再次重逢，他退缩了。他那么年轻美好，他一身烂帐毫无名声；他有远大理想与光辉的未来，他只剩徒增的年龄和伤病困扰。  
如果早二十年，哪怕十年，他一定不会放过他！  
可惜这就是现实。  
即使他出落得再英俊，可爱，甜美，诱人，才思敏捷又富于实践精神，他也不该有那样的心思。  
所以思来想去，他下定决心把他送走。至少在最高殿堂MIT他见多识广后，眼睛里不会再只有自己一个人。  
可是命运捉弄，兜兜转转，缘分终究让他们走到一起。他便再不愿分离。  
Tony赶到现场时，警方已拉起警戒线。因为案发现场在桥上，周围人倒不多。  
让Friday迅速扫描方圆几里范围，毫无Peter的信息，他松了口气。  
那傢伙昨天还嚷着多信任他一点，这次就做给他看好了。  
应警方请求把自己掌握的情况传输过去，Tony离开现场回去处理这些天搜集到的资料，抽丝剥茧。  
\----------------------------  
Peter走近巴士司机时手就按上了胸口，在落水爆炸的一瞬间本能地迅速武装上了Iron Spider战衣。所以虽然受到冲击，却没受什么伤。  
让他觉察到异常的是即将浮出水面前看到桥梁钢索顶点上蹲着那个“Spider-Man”！  
Peter立即让Karen关闭了定位功能，得知那人穿的复刻战衣上隐藏了Karen的代码，Peter兴奋地暗暗让Karen偷偷激活，方便远程监控，自己则悄无声息地游走。  
当Friday接到Karen的汇报时，Peter已回到学校恢复了正常生活。  
Tony讶于他没有主动去冒险深入敌穴，不得不接受他思想真正成熟的惊喜。但他不知道驱动Peter的是解除他多余的担心，放心在一起的信念。比起这个大方针，亲手抓住个把凶手的事不值一提。  
“你现在⋯在干什么？”  
接到Tony电话时，Peter平静地放下笔，深吸一口气慢慢吐出来。  
“努力追上你，我的偶像。”  
“你已经追上了。”男人的喉间传出低笑声，性感迷人。  
“不，我还差得远。”Peter遥想着男人摇着头一边温柔宠地笑，勾起嘴角，“我还差好远。Tony，这次爆炸发生在我眼前，我真切感受到你说的那些话。  
如果我更有能力，他们就不会死。那时候我特别想你出现。如果是你，一定早早就能阻止他们。  
不！不用安慰我，我可以。我只是突然觉得你太伟大了，虽然看上去你高傲地像看不起任何人，前一秒还得理不饶人，下一刻就可以为别人拼命。你心中装着大爱，而我，只想着让你爱我⋯我的确太不成熟了。  
抱歉之前的任性让你为难了。”  
“我，喜欢你的任性，Mr.Parker。”Tony的声音更低沉动听了，传到电话那头，让人耳朵发麻。“你说的对，我挑剔，看不起很多人很多事，那又怎样？就算一百岁Tony Stark依然自私独裁，我行我素，别指望用婚姻什么的改变他！”  
“我⋯”  
“你可以任性一辈子，Pete。我愿意爱你哄你，宠你保护你，有时候凶你⋯因为我比谁都害怕失去你，你比他们都更重要。Pete，我爱你。”  
Peter瞪大眼睛，心砰砰跳。


	17. MIT⁉️Tony‼️1️⃣7⃣️🤫

“任性一辈子？Oh！我可真感动！”Peter半真半假地嗤了一声，“爱你哄你，宠你保护你？你确定？『有时候』凶我⋯因为害怕失去我？这是我听过最动听的笑话。”  
“嗯？”Tony示意Friday调出Peter房间的监控，3D投屏在面前。  
“如果你真这么想，那个Spider-man为什么仍然存在？”差点就被他的甜言蜜语攻陷，好在关键时刻不忘前车之鉴，Peter暗自庆幸。虽然他知道自己在无礼取闹。  
却不知道自己纠结的表情全落入对方眼里。  
“Well，你想要我怎么做？案件子一完结就去市政厅领证？”Tony只能叹气。这事算绕不过去了，真是一个不小的失误。看来以后不能轻易敷衍他了。  
当务之急还是要哄好这位小祖宗，免得一边收拾烂摊子，还要抽空关注他。  
“⋯至少每件重要的事都让我知道，在发火之前，保持起码的理智，不对我的决定指手画脚。”Peter摘下眼镜，闭上眼捏着眉心。  
什么时候才能不把我当小孩子？  
“ I promise．”Tony伸手摸了一下他翘起来的一缕头发。  
这种承诺听听就算了，当不得真。Peter也懒得计较，关心则乱嘛！这也是他爱他的辅证。反正出发点是好的，大不了下次犯错再吵，吵着吵着就纠正过来了。  
“那个人⋯怎么办？”  
短暂的沉默后，Peter还是开了口。  
“视具体情况吧。”Tony也不再逃避问题，“他就算不是主谋，也是重要帮凶。Pete，我很抱歉让他给你当替身，还好没有失去你。”  
“Man～你今晚有点不太Stark。”事情的症结不在这里吧？对我说的只有这样？  
Peter站起来走到窗边，望着夕阳最后的余晖消失在天边，抿嘴不知道该说些什么。  
“是吗？其他情况我想等结案后再细说，”Tony走过去，也望向远方，“我不是个好伴侣人选，明天或者后天你后悔也来得及。但是，谢谢你，Pete，你让我有动力继续做我自己。”  
即使固执如我，要做到这一点也如此艰难。你⋯十四岁的年纪，没钱又经常遭到霸凌的小可怜用什么样的善良和宽容才能成长得正直又坚强勇敢到让所有人爱戴并交口称赞呢？  
“你到底想说什么？”蜘蛛感应让Peter有些晕眩，他不得不伸手撑上窗户。  
“ 我只是庆幸没有失去你。发现你比我想象中更重要。或许是因为⋯我一直以为世界上只有四种作用力，直到遇见了你一一才知道，原来还有第五种作用力：你作用于我。”Tony闭上眼睛，双手虚抱他的身影，仿佛咏叹般轻吟，“Pete，你的引力场我完全无法抗拒。”  
“你你你！拜托你收敛一点，你人又不在我身边⋯”Peter耳朵全烧红了，怪叫着把手机举远。  
疾重的心跳声盖过一切，世界被霓虹取代。蜘蛛感应终于放过了他。  
“怎么？”低沉的男声穿过听筒，照样作用在Spider-Man灵敏的耳蜗，“你的大刀饥渴难耐了？”  
“比不得你让我嘴痛！你等着⋯你等着⋯”Peter捂着眼，脸红脖子粗地小心望了一眼腿间，补上一句：“我⋯我虽然什么都干不好，但是一一除-了-你！你等着！”  
喘息着慌乱而快速地挂掉电话，以致没听到Tony憋不住的大笑声。Peter双手撑在玻璃窗上窘迫完突然笑起来，笑着笑着就整个趴在窗上。  
几秒钟后，他突然翻过身，双眼朦胧地向半空展开双臂。  
此时，Tony正环抱住面前的虚影，低头专注一吻。  
说不清楚是蜘蛛感应还是心有灵犀，默契让他们隔空完成了一个超远距离的拥抱。  
对Peter来说，唯一美中不足的就是接吻必须仰头😖😖😖天生的硬伤。  
蜘蛛毒素不该促进生长吗？为什么还不让我继续长高！  
(Peter官方身高178，Tony186)  
\---------------------------  
“⋯ny⋯Tony⋯”  
Tony缓缓睁开眼，那张吐出甜蜜气息的小嘴在他的长睫小心一吻。  
“Pete？”他没有起身，只是双手扶上对方织细的腰。  
细细的亲吻沿着高挺的鼻梁下移，在鼻尖上吸了一下，软糯炽热的气息印上他的唇。  
嗯⋯真甜。技术越发精进了。  
啧啧有声地唇舌纠缠半天，他可爱的男孩总算倒提着有些颤抖的小红舌依依不舍地舔了下他红肿的下唇，轻啮他的下巴。  
“Mr.Stark⋯”灵活的小舌舔舐着性感的喉结，深吸一口。  
“嗯？”Tony的右手探进衣摆，沿着他后腰光滑细致的肌肤向上抚摸，直至肩头。  
“Sir⋯”小嘴吸上漂亮的锁骨，那两排小牙齿清晰地留下印记。  
“嗯？”左手按住他男孩挺翘的臀部压向自己，享受那肌肉线条从柔软到收紧的触感，一路顺着大腿摸到小腿。  
趴在他身上的Peter哆嗦了一下，很快稳住阵脚。  
“Tony⋯”隔着薄薄的背心，舌尖反复拨弄着男人胸前浸湿凸起的一点，耐心地含入唇间又用牙齿试探地轻啮。  
“唔嗯⋯”Tony抽出右手推拒，被抓住手腕舔了手心，挨个亲吻吸吮带茧的手指。  
“Pete⋯”低抑的声音带着水气，用力抓紧他男孩的屁股，留下深深的痕迹。  
“I love you，man．”  
温柔的唇舌延着小腹上的伤疤反复舔舐亲吻，让Tony把左手五指插进他发间抚摸，性感的喘息声也急促起来。  
“I know，I always know．”别啰嗦，不知道我一直在等你吗？快点一一  
当蓄势待发的器官被那个久违了的温暖包围，Tony不由自主地发出一声满意的叹息，感觉自己要被他火热的小嘴融化了。  
对方水平一般，有时牙齿还会磕磕碰碰，但是过去5年争分夺秒忘情工作，鲜少生理需求，让昔日的情圣也不那么挑剔，更别说给服务的还是自己心尖尖上的小人儿。  
Tony敢保证Peter仅有的性接触仅止于和自己，因为他的技巧是自己一手教会的。可是被一个美妙的深喉送上巅峰时，他不敢确定了。  
“你从哪里学来的？”几秒钟后，Tony还是没压住火气和嫉妒，从牙缝里挤出一句话。  
“我⋯我昨天去拔了智齿。”  
这是什么该死的回答?！  
“器械进到嘴里我就作呕，医生告诉我张大嘴把舌头压下去用鼻子深呼吸。”  
张大嘴把舌头压下去用鼻子深呼吸？  
谁来告诉我⋯这孩子把他天才的小脑瓜用在这种神奇的地方⋯这算一种浪费吗？  
Tony无可奈何地笑起来，笑着笑着自己就醒了。  
不用低头，他也知道自己裤裆湿透了。这个小东西真的牵动着他所有的情绪。  
即使已经认栽，Tony也必须搞清楚某些事情。否则强迫症状明显的他，这觉没法睡了。  
“你去拔智齿了？”  
Peter刚接通电话就听到Tony没头没尾地问。  
“你怎么会知道？”Peter环视四周，不像是被监视了，这是什么情况？  
Tony一时无语，老脸有些挂不住，喉结滑动几次，最后清清喉咙。  
“很好。”他控制不住嘴角要翘上天去了。  
“⋯⋯？”Peter皱眉对着断掉的电话研究半天，不明就里。  
三更半夜的，抽什么疯？


	18. MIT⁉️Tony‼️1️⃣8⃣️

“我知道了。”Peter眉毛紧皱，用他的小嘴唇抿着舌头沉思。  
放下手机，他纠结却半天终于选择告诉他的Tony，以免他事后知道发飇影响两人关系。  
“对，就是我受伤那次的对手，他扬言说如果我不出现，就要在场外追杀我。嗯，你知道我怎样都行，但是他如果说到做到会危害公共安全，万一成真，我的责任就大了，所以，我想去看看。”  
Peter小心地先转述了助手K刚告诉他的情况：上次给了他11处外伤的对手狂刃不服他获胜，吵嚷威胁着必须安排他们再比一场，又不安地提出诉求，目的性实在太明确。  
“嗯，知道了，你要保证自己安全。”Tony一千个不愿意，却又不得不克制脾气装大度，看着他男孩的脸暗自思考着要给他加点什么装备。  
“你同意了？”Peter本来准备好了一堆说辞，现在也全省了，这让他失落的同时觉得男人不爱他了。  
“不同意又能拿你怎样？”洞悉了他的想法，Tony笑得很无奈，“你有一万个理由等着我。”  
“嗯⋯我很抱歉。”你还真了解我！怎么这样就妥协？这一点也不Tony！  
“这样吧，赢了周末就给你颁发结婚证书。”男人随口说。  
“啊啊？你说什么？我没听清楚，再说一遍？”胸口怦动，白炽灯的光芒都变得梦幻而美丽，像置身万花筒中的世界，Peter简直不能思考了。  
“有些人可能需要看医生了，再见。”  
Peter捧着手机，半晌终于回神，耶的一声来了个侧翻直接撞到墙上，尴尬地连人带手机摔到地上，发出一大一小两声脆响。  
裂痕的手机里传来男人毫不掩饰的笑声，Peter恼羞成怒，想死的心都有了。摸摸侧脑，手上丝丝鲜红，头上居然磕破了一道伤口。  
“Mr.Stark，我头疼～”Peter可怜兮兮地撒娇。  
“哦，那一定是你的小脑仁想从伤口逃出去，”Tony做思索状，“啧啧，这可麻烦了！万一你那颗松子脑子丢了，岂不就真变成爬行动物了吗？”  
Peter的脸色越来越菜，“非要对骂吗？你刚才说领证一定是骗我的！”  
“看来小脑仁还在，至少理智地有自知之明。别乱摔，小心它从鼻子里掉出来，嗯哼～”  
“你⋯你！！”  
没等Peter找到话回嘴，对方就哈哈笑着挂断了电活。他趴在那儿郁闷地直锤地板。  
你等着！  
总有一天⋯总有那么一天！  
还没郁闷完，又诡异地笑出声来。直到纳米机器人成群结队爬上他的侧脑，开始修复受损皮肤。  
本来准备站起来的Peter又趴了回去，感受着酥麻的伤痛，虽然木地板是凉的，他心里却满满都是温暖。  
都五十多岁了，还那么别扭，你敢更可爱一点吗！  
\-------------------------  
再次登上拳台，Peter恍如隔世。周围的欢呼尖叫，观众丢下来的杂物噼里啪啦地撞上铁丝网又弹开，一切都那么遥远。  
对面黑布加身的选手似乎比上次更深沉内敛了，这次连眼神都不再锐利。蓦地，蜘蛛感应毫无预警地发动。  
裁判上来开了场，那狂刃没浪费一秒钟，直接攻了过来。  
Peter忍着头痛睁开左眼，凭本能躲闪，一个不注意就被划伤了左臂。  
狂刃终于露出嗜 血的本 性，贴上前近身肉搏，稍微缓和一些的Peter不断拉开距离，在被对方手腿并用逼到墙角时，纵身一跃三米多高，直接扒在了铁丝网上。  
狂热的光芒迸射出敌人眼睛，他毫不迟疑地对着Peter举起右手。  
超人的视觉神经让Peter看清那条黑布下的手臂上出现了一个个黑洞洞的枪口，他全身汗毛都竖了起来。  
一道道拖着火焰的光芒从枪口射出，如流星的轨迹慢放般划过Peter的视网膜，他知道自己来不及躲闪，准备破釜沉舟，用非致命部位去迎接子弹。  
Tony⋯我可能⋯回不去了⋯  
我不甘心！你好容易才爱上我一一  
狂刃被他绝望又无奈的神色娱乐到，发出连串低哑的笑声。  
激光击中可不是开玩笑，你那小胳膊小腿能顶住吗！  
观众开始山呼海啸，狂刃已经高高举起了左手。  
冲Peter去的激光在半空似乎遭遇了什么阻碍，全部反射回去。  
没有惊声尖叫，狂刃的身体被打成了筛子，瘫软在拳台，鲜血迅速洇开，像一朵残败的玫瑰。  
Peter因蜘蛛感应未褪，耳朵嗡嗡作响，下一秒就被观众的欢呼声淹没。  
这一刻，他的存在被神化，享受了全场朝圣般的狂热膜拜。  
Peter从铁丝网上跳下来，冲观众席举起拳头致意，尽情绽放胜利者的姿态。铁丝网要被丢下来的礼物淹没了，而欢呼声简直要掀翻屋顶，他一战封神。  
做足前戏缓缓走到狂刃身边，撩起他的右胳膊，瞳孔猛然收缩。  
Peter轻易扯掉那条胳膊，举到头顶挥舞，做出一副志得意满的样子，用脚踢开被开了锁的铁丝网门，趾高气昂地走了出去。  
人群涌动，无数人伸手摸他，想分享好运，被他迅速跑动的身影远远甩到身后。  
上了停在门口的车，助手K驾驶，Peter拔通Tony的电话。  
“Oh，man，你一定不知道我经历了什么！”他深深呼出一口气。  
“你没空废话了，honey。”  
男人话音未落，车身就剧烈摇晃，似乎被其他车撞了左边又右边。  
“K，向灯塔山方向开！”Peter按男人指示冲助手喊。  
“明白！”K突然提速，带领着几辆车左冲右突一路驶向目的地。  
几辆车的夹击下，终于被逼停。Peter把那条手臂丢给K，自己从车窗钻出去，右手抓住窗框，猛然伸脚踢翻了一辆车，双脚以生物电附着车身，双手掀翻后面两辆，全速跃过车顶，飞身踹飞另一辆，几秒钟的时间，只剩横在路前面的车上一梭子弹扫射过来。  
Peter气定神闲，不慌不忙地迎着子弹冲过去，一举擒下三个武装分子。  
“表现得很好嘛，早知道我就不来英雄救美了。”  
半空中传来熟悉的声音，Peter兴奋地抬起头。  
“Hi，你确定不是美救英雄？”


	19. MIT⁉️Tony‼️1️⃣9⃣️

“警察一会就到，你先跟我走吧！”Tony解除头部武装，得到一个热烈的拥抱和深深的颊吻。  
“你知道我今天差点就再也看不到你了！”Peter紧紧抱在Tony身上不下来。  
“好吧好吧，好孩子，我们马上回家。”Tony安慰地拍拍他后背，接过K丢过来的手臂，冲天而起。  
耳边呼啸的风声让Peter难受极了，他拍拍Tony，大吼着叫他回实验室。  
Tony虽然疑惑，看他难过的样子，只得唤出透明护盾，飞回自己的地下实验室。  
对，你没看错。  
刚刚在拳台上，九死一生的状况下，Tony的纳米机器人组成透明护盾救了Peter，包括刚刚被追杀时也派上了用场。  
此时，差点阴阳永隔的两人紧紧抱住对方，视觉听觉嗅觉触觉只为对方存在，恨不得现在马上把对方变成『自己人』。  
但是除了拥抱，穿着战衣什么都做不到。只有心与心的距离缩短到无比近。  
几分钟后回到家，Dummy早就端着医疗箱候在玄关了。  
“谢谢你，Dummy！”Peter笑着摸摸他，冷不防被Tony拽过去抱在怀里扯掉碍眼的伪装。  
“我⋯”Peter紧张地看着他近在咫尺垂下的长睫毛，灵巧地消毒缠绷带的修长手指，突然语塞。“对不起。”  
“哦？学会主动认错了？准备怎么补偿我？”男人仍然没有抬头，喉结滑动。  
“说起这个，我的确有惊喜一一”我帮上忙了哦！  
没等Peter说完，就被放倒，Tony的香味压下来，结结实实给了他一个炙热到燃烧的激烈强吻。  
直透灵魂深处的悸动让Peter真切体会到他的不安，还有压抑在心底的浓厚爱恋，他安抚地闭上双眼温驯地慢慢回应，直到男人情绪恢复平静。  
“Hi，你今天真主动。”过了好半天，Peter气喘吁吁地额头抵在Tony胸前，双臂悬搭在他肩上，笑的像只餍足的小银狐。  
“喜欢吗？”男人顺着他的小软毛，爱不释手。  
“喜欢。”Peter抬起头，眼睛闪亮亮的，“谢谢你的盾。”  
“你确定只有盾？”Tony挑起右眉又挑左眉，骄傲的模样让Peter直接抱住他ma一口。  
“你是我的，不用谢。”快说我的奖励⋯  
“嗯哼～”Tony耸耸肩，“好吧，反正你都包养我了，我还能说什么？”  
小样儿！眼珠子都快跑出来了。这么想和我结婚吗？  
闪着盈盈水光的明亮眼睛瞬间暗淡下来，男孩闭了闭眼，重新睁开时只有理智。  
“说谢谢啊！”Peter指指那条黑布包裹的手臂，“我追赃都差点没命了，你一个吻就打发了？”  
当然不。我想你亲口向我求婚，承诺永远，我的宝贝。  
Tony垂下长睫，没有说话。任他的男孩把他拉到工作台旁，揭开手臂上的黑布。  
第一版义肢！  
他的脸色陡变，气氛也无比凝重。  
在调查清事实真相前，他心中浮现出很多猜测。但还是深呼吸，吩咐Friday开始检查。  
明显的，系统在原基础上进行了进一步加密，结合之前第二版样品一到那什么公司就被劫，看来是接收的那个什么公司出了内鬼。  
“多长时间能进系统？”Tony沉声问。  
“考虑到反破解设置，至少两个小时，boss。”Friday回答。  
“开始吧。”Tony没有提要求，似乎在思考别的问题。  
“Emm⋯Tony，我有办法提高效率。”Peter面带心虚样子地举举手，内心斗争激烈所以表情纠结。  
“你？”Tony皱眉望过来。  
不求婚只会添乱⋯鄙视你个小猴子！  
“我⋯我在动作控制程序上留了后门。” Peter弱弱地低下头。  
哟呵？还有些头脑嘛！胆子越来越大了，敢在我的系统里留后门？  
“真有你的！”Tony从鼻子哼出一句。  
他想起那天Peter兴奋地瞪着他那双圆眼睛渴望得到写代码的机会，便随意丢给他，以为顶多一个小时就搞定，而他却写到自己睡着。  
他当然知道他男孩的水平，还奇怪一个小小的程序怎么搞得像什么浩大工程。现在细想，那么费力，原来是动机不纯。  
当时随意扫了一眼没问题就没再管它⋯这么想来，自始至终，潜意识里竟从来都没有防备过他。  
我到底是多早就喜欢上他了？  
Peter低头搅着手指，心里反复交替出现他和Tony结婚的场景，还有他利用人家的喜欢在系统留后门，被逐出实验室，永远被讨厌。  
他快哭出来了。  
安静的室内除了呼吸声，就只有Friday工作发出的轻微声音。Peter觉得自己要被自己逼疯了。  
就在他咬唇准备承认错误然后走人的同时，冷不防被推到墙上，一只健壮的手臂拍到他耳边。  
“怎么？Spider-Man又不想负责任了？”  
紧贴耳边的低语让寒毛全部竖了起来，Peter控制不住全身颤抖。  
“你就是个彻头彻尾的小混蛋！”Tony一字一顿咬牙切齿。  
“我没有！”Peter猛地抬头，撞见Tony犹带惧意和落寞的眼神，他的心跳乱了节奏。  
我的犹豫伤害了他。我必须说点什么，说清楚我对他⋯⋯  
“Boss，解构完成。”  
有了突破口，Friday三分钟就肢解了系统。打断了马上抱一起的两个人，投屏数据一一显示，Tony意外发现编码手法的蛛丝马迹。  
很多专有技术如果不是私自盗版，则源自SI。  
“Fri，搜索公司数据库并马上通知Pep！不，我要亲自和她通话！”Tony眉间深深三道皱褶，整个人都被低气压笼罩。  
恰好这时，Pepper的电话打了过来，刚一接通，她就迫不及待地发话：  
“Tony，Peter在我这，他说有人带着丢失的义肢冒充他还想杀他，他找不到你又很害怕就跑到我这里，你看我们该怎么办？”  
“Peter？”Tony怀疑地盯着她的脸。  
“他就在这里，我让他跟你说！”画面一晃，出现了Peter带伤的脸。  
“Mr.Stark！”水雾缭绕的眼睛直直撞进Tony视线，好一个美少年！  
九分相像略显婴儿肥的脸加上八分相似的鲜嫩委屈的声音，如果不是对Peter了解到极致，Tony也不敢保证一眼就能分辨出来。  
“我⋯对不起我只能到公司来了，事情太紧急了，您和其他超英能一起来商量一下对策吗？”『Peter』诚恳地建议。  
“好，” Tony摸着眉毛沉默了几秒钟，点点头， “不管发生了什么事，在那等着，我马上就到。”  
『Peter』露出如释重负的满意笑容。  
“Fri，调用卫星扫描那边的『伪造kid』和公司周围天上地下有无异常情况。”  
“Yes，boss。”Friday温柔地回答 ，“扫描对象锁定成功，启动罗网全方位识别，比对DNA数据库，启动卫星定位地貌比对，比对成功，生成数据。”  
一张张全息图让Peter目不暇接，那个『Peter』就是整容后的Spider-Man替身，一位绰号Battery的五年前战死超英的儿子，遗传到了他名territory的超能力。  
战争中死亡的超英家属虽然都被抚恤，领到SI的巨额资金，但总有那么几个因心存怨念而集结到一起。  
被选中为Spider-Man的替身，也并非偶然，而是团体运作加上他身形接近Peter，准备向The Avengers复仇开始，就处心积虑接近Tony，内部情报加成之下，逐步整成Peter的样子。换句话说，就算Blip那一半人不回来，他也会编个故事取代Peter，以便寻仇。  
“X！”Tony吐出一口郁气，耸肩摊手，“又是这种戏码，能玩点高端的吗？”  
难道谁都能看出来我对Peter的特别吗？  
我去！就这咱多少人两个月不眠不休地追查还没发现呢！您这会就喘上啦？Peter在心中狠狠地吐槽。  
“他的能力很危险吗？”Peter不知道名为territory的超能力是什么，但听上去就很牛X。   
“我们不方便出手，我联系了Dr.X。”Tony像想到了什么，翻抽屉找了东西向Peter走来，“这种事让X Man出动更合理。”  
Peter愣愣地看着Tony重新走近再走近，心砰砰跳，男人微微弯腰，把一对耳塞分别放进他红透的耳朵里，又摸摸他的头发。  
“这⋯这是什么？”Peter摸摸小巧的耳塞，疑惑地歪歪头好奇地想拿岀来。  
“让你我随时保持联系的东西。”Tony阻止了他的动作，“现在，我该出发了。”  
“我也去！”Peter抓住Tony的胳膊，一脸严肃毫无商量余地。  
Tony抚额摇头笑起来，他的男孩每次坚决地站出来，让他的虚荣心大大满足。如果评个全宇宙最忠诚奖，他的男孩无疑将是唯一获奖者。  
傻小子！受了伤也不会珍惜自己，虽然我很高兴。  
真是败给你了。


	20. MIT⁉️Tony‼️2⃣️0⃣️

“Fri，锁定公司及外围所有物理和电子讯号，揪出暗藏的所有敌人。”Tony边飞边调动资源，“联系其他Avengers？不不不，那只会让他们陷入险境，暂时不需要。”  
有kid陪我就够了。他们好容易开始各自平静的生活。  
像感应到男人的思绪，喷着蛛丝快速移动的Spider-Man抬头看了一眼。  
目光似有一瞬间的交汇，两人心照不宣地笑着继续前行。  
Peter意外发现戴上耳塞后，听到的声音全部变回了被蜘蛛咬前的水平。这算某种降噪功能吧？它直接过滤了很多不必要的声音并降低分贝。虽然已经习惯了耳朵不时接收到的各种刺耳杂音，并且能成功依此拯救别人，但是是人总会疲倦，精神总处在紧绷状态，一点风吹草动就想冲出去帮忙，有时候Peter甚至会想为什么被咬变异的偏偏是自己，似乎一生平凡也不错，谁又会自愿受虐呢？  
可是若非如此又怎会和他相遇？  
Peter傻傻地笑起来。  
最重要的是，他从小喜欢并崇拜到大的偶像，现在成了他的恋人，能结婚那种。  
“这副耳塞好棒！你是怎么想到给我做这个的？”心里暖暖的，伤口也不痛了。  
“呵呵。”  
Tony并没有回答，摆了个小意思的pose，看起来很轻松。  
好几次看他男孩的数据异常，监测发现他晚上睡不塌实，一点点响动都很容易惊醒。五感灵敏至此，白天他的耳朵更需要呵护吧！  
暗中指示Karen收集了几个月Peter的数据，Tony才着手研发这款耳塞。  
当然他是不会说的。但Peter无疑接收到了。  
加入Avengers真好。能帮助大家还能得到一个凡事不说只做的体贴恋人，我赚大了！不过甜是甜，猜他的意图还真是有些伤脑筋。  
比如他有些时候的欲语还休，落寞又期待的眼神，是否可以理解为⋯等着我主动？  
“Tony，我带了身份卡，我们什么时候去登记？”鬼使神差地，Peter问出了口。  
听到耳塞传递来男人低沉的笑声，Peter窘的差点一口咬掉自己的舌头。还好此刻穿着战衣，否则Tony一定会嘲笑他的大红脸，他确定。  
“嗯？这么迫不及待吗？”Tony的声音都带上了笑意。   
“哈啊～我就是说⋯”说⋯玩玩？  
没等他打完圆场，就听Tony又说：  
“一会儿结束战斗以后，honey。”  
“哦！啊一一？！”Peter大脑已经无法运行，他懵了。  
啥？我听错了？这么简单？搞定了？  
天天天天天哪！我搞定了那个Tony Stark！  
他他他他他是我的了？！这简直比做梦还快！！！  
乐得找不到北，Peter甚至忘了自己在空中，姿势扭曲的跳跃让他差点一头栽下去。  
在Tony宠溺的目光中他兴奋地调整平衡，加速向男人的方向荡去。  
他的目标是荡进他心里。或许，已经成功了？  
看不到那双碎星般的眼睛此刻璀璨的光芒，Peter无比遗憾。但是此刻暗爽盖过其他任何感情。他庆幸自己腆着脸说了那话。瞧，真的赌对了！他忍不住给了自己一个大大的Yes。  
所以当Tony让他在外围警戒，不带他进大楼作战，也没什么难以接受的。反正他早就远远看到了X Man的飞机降落在楼顶停机坪上。  
SI内部问题他不方便参与，对各种人员的处置结果他也不想知道，除了假扮成自己那人。  
经历过最终一战的Peter早非菜鸟，他拿掉耳塞，和Karen一起监控着方圆几公里的情况，任何一点风吹草动都逃不过他的眼睛。  
当那个假冒自己的人被押上X Man的飞机，隔着遥远的距离视线对上，Peter不知道涌上心头的是什么感情。  
当Tony走近，看到他垂头丧气的样子，直接抱住他安抚地拍了几下。  
“我很幸运对吗？因为你喜欢我。”闷闷的声音小小的丧，不似他一贯坚强的作风。  
有能力的人很多，却因为际遇不同走上了不归路，甚至在艰难的沼泽中挣扎。如果当时没有Tony，他现在是什么样？他的将来又会怎样？Peter简直不敢想象。  
“幸运是因为你正直善良，并且足够拼命，所有人都喜欢你。”Tony熟练地横抱起他，冲上云霄。  
“我们去哪儿？”Peter感受着速度，发现自己完全不明白他想干什么。  
Tony也没回答，搞得Peter又胡思乱想，猜测是不是还有犯罪分子的帮凶什么的没抓到。  
“我们还要飞多久？”  
穿着战衣被抱着飞也挺难受的，今天真够刺激，飞来飞去。眼瞅着下面西部地貌，Peter暗暗咽口水，真怕Tony一个不小心把他丢下去。  
然后他看到了城市。  
等豪客摩天轮(High Roller)映入眼帘时，Peter完全傻眼了。  
Las Vegas？！  
结婚之都Las Vegas😱😱😱  
Tony终于把Peter放下，他觉得自己有点晕，差点踉跄着坐到地上。  
Clark County Marriage License Bureau克拉克县民政局一一安静，低调，小巧可爱的地方，因为这两位的到来喧闹起来。  
Tony收了战甲，毫无顾忌地揽上Peter肩膀排进网上登记过的窗口前的队伍。  
周围的人发出低呼和议论声，还有拍照的响动，搞得Peter不好意思地一直低着头。直到一个声音响起。  
“ Spider-Man我们能合影吗？”一位美女从前面队伍走过来，期待地站在Peter旁边。  
Peter抬起头，看看微带笑意的Tony，回应了句“当然。”  
美女双眼放光脸颊红红的，合完照嚷着“祝你们幸福”跑回了自己的位置，又蹦又跳。  
Peter这才放下悬着的心，战衣上的眼睛都眯起来了。  
大家仿佛受到鼓舞，说着祝福的话纷纷围上去跟他们要签名和合照。  
Peter在Tony前所未有的配合中一起给所有人签了名并合影。  
大家也有爱地把他们让到了最前面，见证他们领证过程。  
Tony拿出驾照，和Peter的身份卡以及77美元一并推给登记员。  
在优质的服务和周围人聊天中，不到十分钟结婚证就到手了，周围的情侣们非常强烈地推荐他们去Marriage ceremony现场结婚，他们都期待去做他们俩的证婚人！  
Tony耸耸肩膀，表示无可不不可，Peter激动地眼形都瞪大了，等着大家登记完，一起在市政厅举行了仪式。  
当说完誓词Tony从胸口反应堆掏出戒指时，Peter惊呼连连直接跳到Tony身上抱着他死活不下来，惹得大家对着他们狠狠拍了一通照片。  
然后他们被邀请做了一下午证婚人，直到偷了个空跑掉。  
“这不符合你有求必应的性格。”  
但两人终于到达Tony位于马里布的自由之城，Peter一边狂吃东西一边回应Tony的调侃。  
“我又不是世界警察，今天管你一个就够了！专业的事该交给专业人士去做，我还第一次结婚呢！”  
“恭喜你第一次结婚！”Tony举起香槟杯，一字一顿地重复。  
“同喜同喜，希望这是我们人生中最后一次结婚！”Peter同他碰了杯，笑意盈盈。  
当然是唯一一次。我的眼里我的心里这么多年满满的只有你一个人！我也会在以后的时间里，用自己把你的眼，你的心全部填满，不留一丝缝隙。  
当然，首先，今晚，我要合法填满你的身体。  
Peter美滋滋地想着。


	21. MIT⁉️Tony‼️2⃣️1⃣️

不管Peter有多少期待，当Tony被Morgan一通电话哭着叫走时，他不知道自己是失落还是庆幸。  
独自回到学校，一头扎进实验室。  
动手能力强的优点终于派上了用场。3D建模，开模，铸造这些都难不倒理化天才Peter Parker，学校设施齐全的实验室他赞爆👍  
做着手头上精细的打磨工作，他的心情丝毫没有平静。从Tony带他去Las Vegas，又提前在网上填了资料，后来更直接从胸口反应堆里拿出了戒指，Peter几乎被一连串出乎意料的操作弄蒙了。  
他自己都只敢说说，那人竟然连怎么做都规划好了，而且真的实现了！  
看看自己无名指上的戒指，Peter抿嘴笑得像个傻瓜，拍拍脸集中精神钻研技术，力求短时间做出能与之匹配的精美成品，当然排除价格因素。  
外面已经闹翻了天。  
社交媒体几乎全线瘫痪。全世界都在津津乐道八卦吃瓜，同时也为Iron Man和Spider-Man低调的结婚仪式震惊和挽惜，分析人士调出两人过往资料分析，试图从蛛丝马迹中找到Spider-Man的真实身份。  
有趣的是网曝的婚姻登记员在纪念证书上打印的不是真名，婚姻双方直接给写的Iron Man和Spider-Man，导致大家都以为是PS出来的，反而没人相信。  
也有人扒出之前Tony强送Peter去MIT的旧闻，企图指证Peter是Spider-Man，但很快被举例Spider-Man一直在纽约不间断打击犯罪的证据否定。他神奇地逃过一劫。  
各式各样层出不穷的猜想让人喷饭，为大家提供了无数笑料。  
说归说，网曝他们立誓的亲吻照片实在太可爱了，Tony前总裁穿着休闲服，Spider-Man全副武装没露脸，不知因为长得矮还是不愿弱了气势，总之他四肢紧抱在Tony上身，低头隔着头套亲吻男人，完全是现实里的蜘蛛捕食图，被P成各种带旁白的表情包，广泛流传使用。  
人在纽约的Tony被一众好友的电话和信息追问搞得烦躁又哭笑不得，最后直接发了Ins关了手机。  
实锤的宣告又引起一波舆论风暴，虽然主角二人并没有什么自觉。  
直到干完手工活，回公寓给手机充上电，Ned的通话第一时间接入，Peter才知道网上乱套了。  
“Hi！Budy！告诉我不是你黑了Tony Stark的Ins！”Ned听说他刚从实验室出来，笑得无比开心，“你肯定想不到，网上炸翻天啦一一他们说Iron Man和Spider-Man结婚了！”  
“Emm，抱歉没有先告诉你。”Peter一脸甜蜜，“等我回纽约第一时间请你吃饭。”  
外面门铃响起，Peter应了一声。  
“喂喂喂喂！我听错了？你说什么？别挂一一”Ned眼睁睁看着Peter带着抱歉的表情切断了信号。  
“请问您是Peter Parker先生吗？”门口站着一位穿着三件套正装，皮鞋一尘不染的高大男士。  
“是的，请问您找我有什么事？”Peter想不起来见过这个人，也没请他进门。  
“我是Stark家族基金会理事G·M·Stark，请您随我去办理您的结婚请款手续。”男人戴上帽子，冲Peter做了一个请的手势。  
由于事先听过结婚基金的事，加上自信自己的实力，Peter跟着男人坐上飞纽约的专机。  
专车接机送往Stark家族事务办公室，简单被问了几个问题，就被带进一个不大的黑屋子，并且指定他只能一个人进去。  
“谢天谢地，终于等到你了！”  
周围亮起来，居然是Stark夫妇的影像！Peter惊呼一声上帝。  
“我们几乎要放弃了！孩子，感谢你肯和Tony结婚。我们的Tony脾气不好，但他是个既聪明又心地善良的好孩子，一旦认定了你，就不会变心。祝愿你们能彼此照顾，好好地生活在一起。  
期待10周年纪念日，我们此处再见。”  
影像消失，屋里恢复了黑暗。  
Peter默数二十秒平复心情，推门走出去时，G·M·Stark正候在门口，见他出来就陪他去办手续。  
“刚才他们说期待十周年纪念日，是还有什么事情吗？”Peter一边签字一边思考。  
“哦，之前没告诉你。接下来的录像从结婚10周年纪念，一直到60周年纪念。还有生孩子庆祝等等。这些都是Tony十岁叛逆期开始时，他们瞒着他抽时间录下的。”  
“Tony不知道吗？”Peter疑惑地问。  
“谁知道呢？”G·M耸肩，“这世界上的事情，只要他想，没有什么是他不能知道的。”  
“说的也是。”Peter笑起来。  
“款项将会在十日内转到您的卡上，请注意查收。”G·M收起资料，伸出右手，“恭祝您新婚快乐，Mr.Stark。”  
“Emm⋯谢了，”Peter握上他的手，“不过，我保留了Parker的姓氏。”  
“是吗？”G·M终于弯了弯嘴角，“请夜巡注意安全，有事欢迎联系我，竭诚为您服务。”  
Peter冲他亮了个拇指，笑着融进灿烂的阳光里。  
\---------------------------------  
500万美元真划到Peter帐上时，他快窒息了。课也不上了，直接跑去找回到MIT的Tony。  
“你知道到底多少钱吗？！”不是说一次50万美元吗？为什么会有500万那么多！  
“多少钱也属于你。”  
Tony对着镜子整理完头发又整理自己的西装，丝毫没有受他影响。  
“我要那么多钱做什么！”Peter企图通过Friday实施金钱转移。  
“谁知道呢？或许你可以开家高科技公司。”Tony戴上墨镜，回眸一笑。  
“你干嘛不自己开？”我开了生产什么？超强力蛛丝？  
“麻烦。SI交出去我很高兴，比起当总裁，我更喜欢实验室。你愿意雇佣你老公当你的首席科学家吗？Parker总裁？”   
男人下巴微扬的坏笑让空气都沸腾着吸引，Peter的眼睛里全是迷恋，心脏怦动的只有喜欢。  
“你想怎么样都行，除了不要命地工作。我会很快毕业来你身边，在此之前，Tony，为了我们的将来，你得有足够的休息时间。”  
“说点更好听的，比如说你需要我之类的。”Tony摸上Peter的后腰，“我就100％照你的话去做。”  
“我⋯我需要你。”Peter低下头，不给他看自己红透的脸。  
“这不合常理啊！”Tony托起他的下巴，侧着身子把脸向右90度仔细端详，“之前那个笑容满面叽叽喳喳叫着Mr.Stark，多远都要贴上来的小Peter哪去了？这个板着面孔装严肃的小怪物是谁？快把我的男孩还给我！”  
“我⋯我⋯”Peter囧坏了，把脸挣出他的掌握，头也不回地跑出房间。  
他打扮得那么性感迷人，我快疯了！校庆活动还没开始，我就想把他藏起来⋯我，我好想推倒他！  
跑到楼下看到来来往往准备校庆活动的志愿者们，那么多充满活力燃烧着激情正在彩排的美少女们，脑袋里面警铃大作。  
我是他合法的老公！我在干什么？为什么要逃跑？  
三步并作两步冲回去打开门，对着Tony大吼一声：  
“Hi！不许穿那么好看出去招蜂引蝶！”  
吼完才在Tony的大笑中发现他已经换回家居常服，但是休闲装为什么也那么养眼？  
“有只小蜘蛛在这里筑了巢，什么蜂蝶靠近都会被统统吃掉。”男人坐在沙发上，悠闲地看着他，用手指指左胸。  
“知道就好！”Peter假装恶狠狠地走过去，“来，你需要双保险！”  
Tony惊讶却饶有兴致地看着他单膝跪地，把一枚蜘蛛造型的戒指套上自己的无名指，笑容从眼底漾出来。  
“明天校庆演讲时，谁对你乱献殷勤，就给他看这个！再纠缠就直接呼叫我知道吗！”Peter板着脸恶声恶气地交待。  
“你的意思是随时准备英雄救美？”Tony笑着张开双臂。  
“你要理解成美救英雄也可以。”  
Peter环上他的腰，把耳朵贴上他胸口，回味起那天与死神擦肩而过(18章)，心里只剩珍惜。  
等我们老了写回忆录时，我一定要把这些事情都公诸于众。现在，我要独自拥有你。


	22. MIT⁉️Tony‼️2⃣️2⃣️

明明嘴里说着不许Tony穿正装，但校庆日一早，Peter主动为他翻出最迷人那套西装，临出门前把藏起来的墨镜也还给了他。  
虽然不情不愿，但那人不戴眼镜，自带十万伏特高压的电眼迷晕一片该怎么办？Spider-Man可不想帮一堆情敌加戏！Tony魅力值满点，随时随处溢出性放电这点叫人无奈又无语。  
可这就是他爱的人不是吗？ 自带blingbling的BGM，闪耀绚丽夺人眼球。听说昨晚上就有人来占位，甚至有人为抢到好座位大打出手。  
挤在没座位的人群里兴奋地看Tony在讲台上侃侃而谈，Peter表情专注又热烈。上次他在MIT演讲，推出了9月基金，两人因此结缘，现在能在现场看着他尽情挥洒自己的才华，心里满满的骄傲。  
这个人⋯这颗万人景仰的星星，他是我的，我的Tony。  
“我想请问您！Mr.Stark！”最前排一位美女突然站起来打断了Tony的演讲，引得大家都望向她。  
Tony示意她说下去。  
“您手上的戒指是Spider-Man送的信物吗？”她激动极了，忘情地打断了演讲。  
“是的。好看吗？”傲娇的Tony前总裁微仰起下巴，得意地展示着他的手工戒指，嘴角上扬的弧度都洋溢着幸福。  
恋爱的酸臭味让男生们呸呸嫌弃。  
女孩子们则一脸梦幻的发出“哇啊”的羡慕声。  
“你们还在蜜月期吧！Spider-Man会来接您吗？”女孩子们狼一样嗷嗷叫起来。  
“我也想知道他会不会来。”Tony冲Peter眨眨墨镜下深情的眼，笑得无比甜蜜。  
大庭广众之下，旁若无人地挑逗调情，让小青年Peter红了脸转开眼呛得咳嗽。  
而周围一圈爱慕他的女孩子们都在抓紧时间搔首弄姿，以期吸引Tony的目光，乌鸡变凤凰。  
“我想他应该会为我而来，毕竟他才刚刚得到我，不是吗？”望着Peter扒开人群远去，他笑得艳惊四座。  
或许是因为年龄，或者是因为被Peter改变，Tony现在平和了许多，虽然有时还会开口气死人，但也只是偶尔。  
所以当Peter荡着蛛丝落到楼顶，看到Tony被簇拥着走出来，许多性感的美女前仆后继地往他身上凑，气就不打一处来。  
“Hey！You！Don't touch my husband！”  
随着迎飞飘来的一声大吼，现场安静了。所有人都顶着艳阳望向屋顶。  
Spider-man身披金光从天而降，对Tony伸出手。  
Tony笑着张开双臂，在他落到面前时环上他不算宽厚的肩，任Peter紧紧搂住他的腰瞬间荡过惊呼连连的人群，一路掠过运动场和教学楼，无人的树丛和繁华的街道上空，最后从窗户把他安全放进房间。  
Tony转身面对单膝跪在窗台上的Peter行了一礼，抬起长睫间那两泓迷人的星海顽皮地眨了又眨。  
“谢谢你来救我，我最忠诚的骑士。”  
他的手爬上Peter的肩膀，“现在，我要对你表示感谢，你愿意接受吗？”  
“Emm⋯as⋯”Peter似乎有些紧张，“As you wish，sir。”  
Tony继续逼近，掀开他战衣的头套接口，把薄如蝉翼的面料一点点往上提，露出白皙的脖子，接下来是尖削的下巴，当抿着的一点红润的唇色刚透出来，他直接凑上前吻住窗外的人。  
Peter不得不释放生物电把自己的腿脚和横在头上的胳膊吸附在玻璃窗上，腾出另一只胳膊搂住Tony的背，一头扎进对方营造的梦幻世界，回应男人的炙烈激情，吻得浑然忘我。  
倘若有人从这橦才11层的楼下经过，抬头就能看到这对超英伴侣惊掉人眼球的亲密接触，香艳场面纯美火辣，足以令大小美女捶胸顿足，号啕痛哭。  
没什么经验的Peter在Tony精彩的吻技中如痴如醉，一吻结束时他甚至腿软无力，若不是生物电的支撑，或许他就会直接掉下窗台，成为明天的头版头条。  
红着脸湿润了眼望着Tony欲言又止，最后什么都没说，扭头荡着蛛丝几下就消失在远方，很晚才回来。  
Tony什么也没问，但是他明显感觉到Peter情绪低落。  
他不知道男孩怎么想，在那样一个浪漫的吻后离去又发生了什么，但他愿意等，他相信他们之间的爱情。  
即使不明真相的Peter的爱慕者们每晚仍不间断地在楼下聚会表白，Tony都忍了。他给他时间。  
可是X的！这一个周也太磨人了！把我可爱的小Peter和蜜月生活还给我！  
念头成形不把它变为现实他就不是Tony Stark了。不动声色地继续他的义肢系统加密完善工作，然后吩咐Friday在网上订了一台豪华按摩椅。  
晚上Peter在写作业，窗外是爱慕者们又唱又跳，背后的Tony坐在按摩椅上嗯嗯啊啊。  
终于有道题成功地难住了他。  
Peter烦燥地捂住脸，片刻后把十指插进短发使劲挠着摇头，皱眉长出一口气。  
“你⋯是不是⋯啊⋯嫌弃我⋯呃⋯老了？”Tony闭着眼仰着头问。  
“我没有！”Peter迅速否认。  
“那你为什么⋯叹气？”Tony继续问，“你最近⋯呃⋯都不理我⋯”  
“您⋯能不能别发出那种声音？我都不能做作业了！”小伙子蹙起打结的眉毛，一脸为难。  
“有题目⋯哈啊⋯难住你了吗？”Tony夸张地大声呻吟。  
“我⋯我⋯”你这样让我怎么集中精力！  
“过来，你想要⋯伟大的Tony Stark的智慧与经验吗？”  
Peter心里天人交战，最终选择了乖乖走过去。  
他这辈子都不会违背他的意愿吧！  
“再靠近点，我亲爱的好学生⋯”。   
Tony的衬衣只扣了一颗扣子，眯着眼喘息的样子迷人又性感，看到Peter红了脸猛咽口水，更信心百倍，“你知道⋯知识是最宝贵的财富，要获取知识，就必须有最紧密的联系。”  
“我们⋯我们已经是合法伴侣了。”Peter别开脸不敢看他，犹豫不决地把手握紧又松开，怎么看都像要退缩。  
Tony怎能容许到嘴的鸭子飞了？眼疾手快地揽住他的细腰。  
“可是你缺少了成年男子的精液⋯honey，意味着智慧与经验，如联系苏格拉底，柏拉图和阿西比德之间的⋯牢不可破的⋯身体和精神的⋯结晶，你真的不想要我吗，Pete？”  
男人色情的手掌分别扣住男孩的两瓣翘臀抚弄，挺腰用鼓起的裆部摩擦Peter大腿，诱出他暧昧的喘息。  
“虽然⋯虽然古希腊人认为，最完美的爱情应该出现在男人和小男孩之间，”Peter把手撑在按摩椅Tony头两侧，认真地俯视他迷离的表情，“可是Tony，我终于想通了，我们俩是这世上最般配的一对，和你在一起我永远不能无动于衷。我要吃掉你，Tony。”  
男人的手指温柔地在他发间穿梭，醉人的眼神让男孩的心砰砰跳，他凑上去，用湿润的目光凝视着那性感的双唇，兀自吞咽着口水。  
“悉听尊便。”  
男人说着，主动凑了上去。


	23. MIT⁉️Tony‼️2⃣️3⃣️虫铁🚗🔚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虫铁结局，铁虫勿入！  
> 下章铁虫结局，再下章番外拾零🔚🌷

不断飙升的肾上腺素作用在激烈的心跳，炙热的呼吸和贲起的凶器上，击溃了小青年Peter Parker的自制力。他使劲吻上Tony诱人的唇。  
“坦白说⋯我的确没什么经验，也没什么技术，但我想要你。你要我吗⋯Mr.Stark？”  
情欲浸透的眼神湿润性感，笼上粉红色的皮肤闪闪发亮，好一副美丽的风景！  
“当然⋯不。”Tony皱着眉头，“你只要乖乖躺下就好，享受性福品质生活，其他的⋯”  
“看来我们达成了共识，真高兴我们想法一致。”  
Peter屈身压住还想喋喋不休的男人，火热的吻毫不犹豫地纷落在他脸上和颈间。  
“Kid，冷静一下⋯冷静一一”挥手阻挡却被轻易握住手腕的Tony急切挣扎，“你知道这个人可是举世闻名的花花公子，你不会想上我吧？”  
“Oh～这可不算是个好消息！难道您认为Spider-Man像被上的那个？”按下发射键，蛛丝缠上男人挣扎的双腕，Peter吹了声口哨，露出一个狡黠的笑容， “冷静⋯Mr.Stark，请冷静下来～”  
“你确定知道你对面的人是谁吗？别他X的开玩笑了！”  
嘴唇被堵住，撞痛了牙齿，Tony感觉糟透了，他用被缠住的双手使劲挥开不省心的男孩，愤怒得声音都变了调。  
“冷静？屁股都快不保了，你叫我冷他X的静！”Tony红血丝包围的眼珠都快瞪出来了，急火攻心。  
在床上遭遇这种新奇事还是头一回。当然，他也没考虑过喜欢上什么小男孩之类的，更别说对方还是个新手超英！  
X的结婚！好你个Spider-man！看上去柔弱可欺，事实上就是只大尾巴狼！我居然瞎了眼没看出来！  
“Mr.Stark，Tony⋯”Peter露出无助的表情，那双湿红恳求的眼睛能洞穿一切防备，包括硬冷的身体和不安的灵魂。 “我⋯你想要我也可以的，事实上，我只想爱你，我会很小心的⋯”  
Tony撇开脸，手指握了又松，内心仿佛在经历大战。  
“Fri，给他T2。”他挫败地说出来，深深皱起眉头。  
按摩椅扶手洞开，一粒金红色的小球滚入Peter的掌心，Friday在半空给他投影展示了说明。  
耳廓被温柔舔弄，耳垂被吮吸啮咬，抽气声传进耳道，Tony缓缓阖上了蝶翼双睫，感受腰被抬高，裤子被拉到大腿上，那个精心设计制造的小东西被温柔地送入自己的菊穴。  
恋爱国度，谁爱得深谁先输。爱他到不愿他受一点点委屈，不忍他受一mm的伤害⋯  
其实我早就输了。  
认命地在男孩一个示弱下打开夹紧的膝盖，Tony长出了一口郁气。  
T2在体内发热，一点点变粗变长，缓慢地开始振动。  
Peter朝圣般轻吻着他的伴侣，颤抖着双手去解那负隅顽抗的衣扣。  
少年毫无章法的吻丝毫没让Tony不悦，相反，第一次的珍贵抵消了最后一点犹豫。  
这没什么大不了，他又不会伤害我。他是Peter Parker，我的小Peter。  
Tony努力放松，他把意识交给本能，愉悦就叹息，痛苦就轻嘶，隐忍则加重呼吸，得到男孩的念头由上他转变为怎样都可以。  
不大不小的公寓，窗外还没散去表白的人群，随风飘来的小夜曲依旧奏响，屋主和正主却全然不觉，他们耳边只有彼此的心跳，眼中除了对方，再无其他。  
Tony已经被清除了蛛丝脱光，遍布吻痕的身体歪歪斜斜地倚在启动的按摩椅上，十指紧扣在那人手中。原谅年轻恋爱经验约等于O的Spider-Man，地上还有几颗孤零零的扣子和小片的布料，但是谁在乎呢？  
贲起的傲人巨物前端正被鲜嫩的小粉舌伺候，男人目不转睛地看着，鼻息仿若实质，要喷出火来。他的男孩生涩却悉心地照料每一道沟壑，让那挺立的巨龙想立刻埋进他充满活力的身体攻城掠地，占有他，给他欲仙欲死的高潮。  
多么荒唐！  
Tony的后背被椅子按到痛处，恰好Peter给他来了个深喉，后面初次打开的幽径中T2顶到前列腺，穴口灵巧的手指小心地顺着缝隙抠挖，Tony不能抑制地抽着气呻吟出来，仅存的的理智随着唇舌的挑逗，体内变化成海参状突起剧烈的刺激让肠液不住涌出来，他无的自容，扭着臀不停转换角度躲避，颤抖着扣紧男孩有力的手，呼吸陡然急促。  
一声甜美的呻吟冲破齿列，若泣的尾音从鼻腔逸出，电得Peter无意识地咽下口水，抬眼望向仰起头的男人。  
“是这里吗，Mr.Stark？”男孩的手指继续戳弄T2，感受着男人的腰倏地弹起，性感的颈项和下巴呈一字，露出滚动的喉结。  
“你⋯真恶趣味！”在床上叫尊称？亏你干得出来！  
之前一直傲立的凶器不停渗出透明的液体，随着手指的力度加强，穴口翕动收缩，男人的大腿也开始战栗，上方传来颤抖的呼吸声。  
“Tony，别夹，腿分开点。”舔食的间隙，Peter动动被夹住的脑袋，在男人大腿内侧舔了一口，顺势一路舔向翕动的菊穴。  
相扣的手抬起，Peter松开被握红的左手，拉着Tony的手腕，让他抓住自己的右膝弯，又依法泡制另一边，  
“No！”男人毫不犹豫地拒绝。  
开玩笑！做好心理准备让小孩子上已经够不Tony了，打开自己配合他X，面子往哪搁啊！  
Peter毫不在意地仔细舔食他不住收缩的滴水的穴口，电流从那褶皱瞬间直达大脑，Tony咬牙忍住了惊呼，却止不住被快感击中全身的颤抖。  
他无力的手胡乱推拒着Peter的头，脸和肩，即使再爱他，他的尊严也不允许这样脆弱地沉溺下去。  
不与那双狗狗眼视线相接，男人修长的睫毛颤动，胸膛起伏。  
“Peter！我想给你生孩子！”窗外楼下传来女孩火辣大胆的告白，“我愿意和x一起上你的床！让我们上去好不好～”紧接着传来噔噔的高跟鞋上楼声。  
“X！”爆了声粗口，Tony简直不敢相信女孩子们的尺度。  
当年追他的女孩们可没这么赤裸裸！  
对上男孩那双黑亮且只装有一个身影，充满渴望和祈求的圆眼睛，Tony的坚持有些动摇。  
门被重重敲响，门把手被拽得发出抵抗即将失败的呻吟，仿佛外面的人们下一刻就会破门而入。  
Peter就那样蹲在Tony腿间仰望他，Tony握紧拳头闭上了眼睛。  
Peter猛地站起来向外疾走。  
胸口疼痛，Tony想挽留，张张嘴却没吐出一个字。  
“抱歉，我心里有人了，”他的男孩隔着门大声说，回头望向他时却露出笨拙的傻笑，“我⋯我已经结婚了。拜托你们不要再戏弄我了。”  
门口传来的小鸭子般可爱声音瞬间温暖了Tony，他抬头望向外间。  
“我永远都会只爱他一个，请你们不要在我这里浪费时间了。”Peter的笑总是那么灿烂，他是个天使。  
挺拔的身姿充满韵律美，他的每个部位都恰到好处地诱人，就连抬手射出蛛丝封闭大门的动作都让人移不开视线。  
Tony终于承认自己栽了，彻底栽在一个小孩子身上，覆水难收。  
X！只不过一句甜言蜜语，他却觉得自己可以为他做任何事。  
“Tony，I love you ，only you.”Peter一串蛛丝瞬间荡回他身上，胡乱亲吻着Tony，“抱歉没有正式说过我爱你，因为我一直觉得自己配不上你，甚至前几天还自卑到处处躲着你⋯对不起，我这么幼稚，我自认为是全宇宙最爱你的人，却总在伤害你⋯”  
“省省力气，”Tony粗重地呼吸，几乎瘫在按摩椅上咬牙切齿，“你想让T2搞定我的第一次么？”  
“Ouch！”Peter本能地红了脸，手脚麻利地撸下Tony挂在脚踝仅存的内裤，笨手笨脚地凑上去，把对方无力的长腿扛在肩上，继续亲吻溶开的穴口，把舌头抵进去温柔地舔舐，引得男人战栗着发出惊叫，手指死命抠着椅子忍耐。  
虽然听说过不论男女都会沦陷在舔肛的快感中，但是高傲的Tony Stark怎能容许别人那般放肆？所以时至今日才知此中滋味⋯果然是该死的甜美⋯那根滑溜的小舌头有逼疯人的魔力。  
“快把它⋯弄出来⋯”Tony扭着臀挺动腰，无力地踢着腿，他快被这个小东西舔射了，他无比渴望和他真正结合在一起。  
Peter终于把手指伸进去，在T2上轻敲两下，让它恢复成小圆球，用嘴接住。  
Tony迷蒙着双眼看他用牙咬着T2，双手轻易撕开身上汗湿的T裇和短裤，一举挺进自己的身体，擦过前列腺时，他满足地哼出声来。  
而Peter也被他内壁的收缩夹得头皮发麻，仰头发出舒畅的喟叹。  
终于得到他了。两人同时感叹。  
相识似在昨天，又像千百年前。思想的契合，在第一天就打破了Tony身上的魔咒，他拍了他肩膀，从此再也放不下。  
而一路跌跌撞撞的少年坚决地追逐着偶像的脚步，上天下海从不犹豫，赌上性命本能地保护他。  
今天，这一刻，终于，我们合二为一了。  
“Tony⋯Tony，Tony！”Peter衔着T2，虚握男人巨型凶器抚慰，紧热的包裹让他不能自持地运动柔韧的腰，深重地挺入。  
因为前戏充足，Tony并没有很难受，久经沙场的他自己调节角度，很快就得到不同以往的尖锐快感。  
牙齿的啮合让T2开始低频震动，Peter低头让它触碰男人性感胸肌上的小珍珠，同时伸出嫩舌勾挑，色情的画面引得Tony浑身发抖，握在Peter手中捋动的硬物猛喷射出一股浊液，湿了年轻人的胸膛，甚至溅上了Peter的薄唇，凝挂上他浅色的长睫。  
Tony剧烈喘息，胸膛起伏，双腿无力地从Peter腰间滑落，从穴口到内壁都在收缩吸吮。  
他沉醉在余韵中迷蒙的眼神蛊惑了Peter。年轻人衔着T2转战还没盛放的另一朵花蕊，成功地让它颤巍巍艳红挺立。抓紧Tony的膝弯向胸两侧大幅打开，一次次抽出被绞紧的硕大性器勇猛地重重顶入，让男人因过度的高潮嘶吼着哭泣躲闪，却被捉住挣扎的双腕，不得不承受变异爱人的大力征伐，持续的高潮把他全身都激成红色。可怜的前列腺受不住持续碾轧，贲起的分身再再涌出白液，一次次顶着擦亮Peter的小腹。  
Peter被灭顶的快感俘虏，他完全控制不住自己的身体，强烈的欲望让他需索无度，只会发狠地加速再加速，擦着让Tony颤抖的那点不断深入侵犯，直到男人承受不了晕过去才泄气，草草结束了这场欢爱。  
Peter吐出T2，亲吻爱人的脸。抱起Tony去浴室，红着眼眶为他清洁身体，那些密布的吻痕和指印，让他口干舌燥，Peter瞥了一眼就强迫自己转开脸，忍着悸动不去再次侵犯他。  
当然把Tony放床上后，Peter摸出消肿止痛的药膏，忽略男人无意识的性感低吟的诱惑，小心地涂抹上仍然红肿半张的菊穴内。非要形容就是无比疼宠，仔细呵护。  
做完一切后续工作，他轻轻上床趴在Tony旁边，一瞬不瞬地盯着男人犹带高潮红的侧脸，怎样都看不够。  
这是我们认识的第一个五年，我要和你一起过下一个五年，下下个五年，每一个五年，一起去看父母留下的每一个视频。  
直到死亡将我们分开。不！死亡也无法分开我们，我保证。  
🔚


	24. MIT⁉️Tony‼️2⃣️3⃣️铁虫🚗🔚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铁虫结局！虫铁请略过🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻

不断飙升的肾上腺素作用在激烈的心跳，炙热的呼吸和贲起的凶器上，击溃了小青年Peter Parker的自制力。他使劲吻上Tony诱人的唇。  
“坦白说⋯我的确没什么经验，也没什么技术，但我想要你。你要我吗⋯Mr.Stark？”  
情欲浸透的眼神湿润性感，笼上粉红色的皮肤闪闪发亮，好一副美丽的风景！  
“当然⋯不。”Tony皱着眉头，“你只要乖乖躺下就好，享受性福品质生活，其他的⋯”  
男人一个翻身，两人位置对调，Peter看着Tony在自己纤细的脚踝落下一串亲吻，对上他抬起的眼睛。  
“你先积累经验，全部都交给我，honey。”  
他的眼中犹如星辰大海，Peter就那样义无反顾地沉了进去。  
就是这个全身心迷恋的眼神，我才放不下他的吧！Tony百般温柔的亲吻顺小腿来到大腿，从腹肌回溯到下巴，终于亲上他小爱人甜蜜的唇。双手也没闲着，来回抚摸他的后背，一点点软化他的抵抗意识，安抚他过于敏感的神经。  
Peter一向晶亮的双眼氤氲着雾气，颊上飞红，抱住Tony脖子任他亲吻的样子乖巧可人，引得男人内心柔情泛滥，把他抱上膝头，亲到他喘不上气，又一边在他颈间烙下鲜艳的吻痕，一边开始脱他宽松的T裇和短裤。  
就算梦里做过无数次，也不敌此刻怀抱他的充实和幸福。  
白皙的肌肤下薄薄一层肌肉，手感滑嫩柔韧，比普通男人小一号的身材恰好填满他的怀抱。  
让他在他怀里撒娇挣扎哭泣求饶一一Tony瞬间硬到疼痛。  
可是这是他的第一次，不做足准备他会受伤的。  
敲敲按摩椅的扶手，一粒金红色的小圆球滚入男人手中。趁着怀里小东西被吻得意乱情迷，在大力揉捏他紧翘的臀部时，轻轻地抵进摸了数次无比渴望的小巧的穴口。  
T2，看你的了！  
“告诉我⋯”亲吻着Peter的耳廓，Tony低声吐息，“最近几天⋯自己撸过吗？”  
“我⋯”Peter瞬间红成颗蕃茄，羞涩得闭上眼睛和嘴巴，拒绝回答。  
“果然宁愿自慰都不想要我？嗯？”Tony停止亲吻和爱抚，一副心灰意冷的样子放下赤裸的爱人。  
“不是的！”Peter眼疾手快，抓住Tony的腰带，“我没有，我想要，真的做梦都想要你！”  
“所以躲起来一个人自D？”Tony嗤笑一声。  
“不，不是那样，”Peter有点坐立不安，“我只是害怕。”  
“怕什么？”Tony摸摸他柔软的发，忍住没亲上去。  
“怕你讨厌我，怕你会失望我无趣，怕你觉的我比不上你经历过的其他人，我又不是女孩子，你还那么受欢迎，所有人都喜欢你，我凭什么霸占你？因为不要脸往上凑才成功的吗？我怕你鄙视我，怕你不要我⋯”  
泪水顺着脸颊滑落，Peter几乎自暴自弃地说出来。这些话憋在心里，让他烦燥得慌，有机会一吐真言，反而畅快淋漓。  
“所以，”Tony拿掉他抓着自己腰带的手，严肃地俯下身，“你就自己玩，把寂寞的老公推出去，直接让给别人？”  
“不，我⋯”Peter捂着肚子，脸都红了。  
“不反驳了？无话可说？”Tony抬起他的下巴，更加逼近他，“你不是无理都能造出一堆歪理吗？这样简单就结束了？”  
“我⋯抱歉我必须去洗手间！”Peter窘迫地伸手去推男人，却发现他全无让开的意思。  
“所以，你并不觉的自己错了？”鼻尖碰上了，气息交缠。  
“不，我没有！我们一会再讨论，真的，我内急！”  
波光粼粼的圆眼睛祈求地望着男人，要是以往，Tony早就让步了，但现在，他明显不打算放过他的小爱人。  
“在承认错误之前，我想你该忍耐10秒钟。”Tony无辜地耸耸肩。  
“好吧，我错了，我承认！”Peter夹紧双腿，膝盖在发抖。  
“All right。” Tony点点头顺手递给他一个空瓶子。  
“ What's this？！”Peter感觉自己太阳穴跳动的厉害，青筋都要爆起了。  
Tony耸肩摊手。  
“我⋯我要去上大号！”Peter气得大吼一声。  
“想办法让我消气。或者退一步我抱你去？”Tony挑挑眉撇嘴。  
Peter红透了脸紧皱眉头，示弱地朝Tony张开双臂。  
Tony满眼是笑，却从后面贴上Peter的背，双手托起他僵硬的大腿，端着赤裸的他进了卫生间，对准坐便器。  
“请一一放我下来！”Peter全身肌肉收紧痉挛，羞耻地不停挣扎。  
“我还没有原谅你。”凉薄的话语从Tony唇中吐出，不紧不慢。  
Peter却浑身一震。  
“听说Spider-man会亚洲蹲，我想没必要放下你，给你机会逃离我，对吗？”  
Peter难堪地闭着眼用力。  
说来奇怪。刚才他明明感觉穴口都快夹不住那股随时泄出的冲动，这会那东西像凭空消失了，什么都挤不出来？  
“你果然在骗我。”Tony的眼神很不妙。  
“不！我没有！”Peter四肢向后攀附上Tony的身体，生怕他丢下他。  
还好Tony只是回到按摩椅上。  
没等Peter松口气，那股冲动又来了。他紧紧抓住Tony的胳膊，眼含雾光。  
“怎么？又想去了？”Tony露出一个坏笑。  
看到他比想象中更生气，Peter内心深处涌出无限的遐想，荡漾着喜悦和自豪。他果然很爱他。  
“我⋯”Peter把唇抿了又抿，“你⋯怎么做才能让你消气？”  
“我不急，”Tony用手背反复蹭着Peter光滑的脸颊，表情却很不开心。  
楼下有人起哄，高喊“Peter我想给你生孩子”，而Tony的脸更黑了。  
“我⋯我想给你生孩子！”Peter闭上眼自暴自弃地抱住Tony。  
下了极大的决心，他伸出颤抖的手去解男人的裤子。  
Tony快炸了。无论如何他也想不到他倔强的男孩会说出这么色情的话，而他听到后，身心同时蠢蠢欲动。  
“不必。”Tony装做蛮不在乎地挥开Peter的手，“万一你中间又跑了，我可怎么办？”  
“我⋯我我我会倒立！”  
仿佛为了取信Tony，Peter调整位置，飞快地弯曲膝盖，把自己倒挂在按摩椅上，小脑袋抵紧椅子下缘，反手去解男人的裤子。  
Tony伸出两手撑在椅背上，叉开双腿看着Peter艰难地用双手辅助，试了几次才把自己的巨物前端勉为其难地含进红润的小嘴里，十指都要掐进真皮中了。  
X！这是什么诱惑？逼疯圣人吗？  
看Peter无比认真的脸，他又觉得自己是个坏大人，利用优势欺负小孩子。  
可是他太想狠狠欺负死这个小可爱了！  
“其实，你不这么做，我也会原谅你，”Tony轻抚他鲜嫩的脸颊，示意他吐出来，“谁叫你可爱到让我丧失理智？”  
Peter陡然睁大眼睛，心跳都要停止了。  
“一见钟情，再见倾心，就是不能放着你不管⋯”Tony亲吻着他的膝盖到大腿内侧，留下一个个痕迹，“嘁！什么三流的肥皂剧情！”  
Peter已经不知道自己该哭还是该笑了。回顾相识后的点点滴滴，尤其是绝望的邮轮事件，走的还真是『霸道总裁爱上我』的言情路线。  
嘴里塞得满满当当，Peter小心地运用温软的嫩舌幼猫一样轻舔Tony的重型武器，内心的愉悦抵消了体位的不适。  
果然身为Spider-man是必须的。  
“尽情笑吧！”Tony仰起线条优美的脖子，嗓音都洋溢着性感的沙哑，“我的确⋯爱惨了你，Peter Parker。这辈子你休想离开我！”  
Tony狼一样含入Peter粗嫩的的硬挺吸吮时，后穴里面的东西准确地温和摩擦冲击前列腺，Peter竭力忍耐，摇头发出呜呜的拒绝，双腿夹紧用屁股蹭椅子减缓快感，不耐一股清流喷涌而出，Peter惊呼一声去推Tony，却被口中的巨物堵住，小猫一样的力度当然没有成功推开男人，自己爽到无力，头皮发麻。  
Tony眉毛都没扬一下，只见喉结滑动，竟然直接喝了下去，若无其事地继续舔吸。  
而自己呢？连吞下他半根都做不到，嘴巴张得却快抽筋了。  
Peter很烦恼。之前只想搞定他，心里还算平静，现在看来上他是没希望了。  
多少女人为他疯狂，瞧瞧荷枪实弹⋯这战斗力水平⋯的确很惊人！  
Peter无意识地往后靠，却被Tony那根灵巧的舌头伺候得不得不挺腰迎上。后穴里的T2一直在若有似无地触碰前列腺，可怜没经验的孩子并不知道，只当自己情欲上涌，头晕脑胀，一时连腿都麻软。  
Tony在他喷射岀来前握住根部制止，恶质地仔细吸吮吞吐过涨硬的两颗小球，密实地舔上翕动的菊穴。  
“不！T⋯Tony⋯哈啊⋯不要⋯嗯⋯”  
Peter被快感击中，发出激烈的喘息和尖叫，全身力气都抽空了，眼前白光闪耀，全然顾不上吞吐Tony的大傢伙。  
Tony按自己的节奏舔弄着穴口，在它时松时紧的收缩中尝试寻找机会溜进去。  
涎水延Peter嘴角流出，他抱住Tony的腰断断续续地祈求他停下，却没有如愿。  
Tony用两指撑开哆嗦的穴口，如愿把舌头探进去爱抚粉红色的内壁。  
Peter受不了这样强烈的刺激，哀求着曲起双腿夹住Tony的头逼他放弃，却不料体内的T2突然变得长而粗大，生出不规则的突起撞击前列腺位。  
Peter皮肤涨红，全身紧绷，挺起小腹款摆翘臀，泣不成声。  
“还不够。”瞄了一眼从内部裸露出来已经十分粗壮的金红相间的T2，Tony眼角抽搐。  
这种粗细都能让他哭泣，怎么承受他的巨物进入？而他已经快忍到极限了。  
外面仍在弹唱，不时传来的高声表白让Tony十分不悦，皱紧眉头。  
T2突如其来的高频震动终于逼垮了Peter，他极力挣扎，双腿从椅背掉落，Tony没敢硬拦，放开了钳制，接住他惯性冲出椅子的身体，乳白色的液体喷出来，甚至溅上了两人的脸。  
Peter全身颤抖痉挛，Tony重重亲吻着他的脸，拉开他绵软无力的双腿到极致，比量着就要冲进去。  
“Nononono！”Peter惊恐地盯着那分外兴奋，明显超常规的凶器，吓都要吓死了，“不！我⋯我做不到！”  
那巨物在Tony腹下头角峥嵘，目测比他的手腕还粗，Peter 吓得直想往后退。  
男人没有犹豫，一个挺腰，正位直击前列腺。  
Peter惊呼着又射出一股淡淡的爱液，大口呼吸。  
“痛！好痛！”  
Tony按下椅上的放平键，抽出凶器检视。没发现他的男孩受伤，心下大定。二话不说，把人摆成双腿分开的跪姿，按下Peter的背，在他的尖叫声中从后面一举侵入。  
灵魂和肉体一道直升天堂！天知道这一刻他期待了五年！  
而延迟满足的后果一个是果实成熟得分外甜美，收获酣畅淋漓。另一个嘛，是他隐忍得太狠，而本钱又足够雄厚，这个小东西将有很久很久不得安宁。  
再不能缓缓抽送让Peter适应，Tony擦着敏感处深重地顶入抽出复又楔入，他的身体已然失控，化身野兽在绞紧他不停收缩吸吮的小穴中疯狂冲撞，无法自己。  
Peter被他折磨得又痛又爽，意识时而清醒时而飘忽，像一个世纪那么长，男人终于射出来了一一  
Peter咬牙切齿，忍着身子不适颤抖地往椅背那边爬，不小心瞥到男人依旧挺立溢出白液的凶器，他汗毛直竖。  
“怎么样？满意吗宝贝？”Tony舔着嘴唇，坏笑着展示自己健美的体魄。  
Peter忙不叠疯狂点头，像中国人那样。  
却不知自己一脸高潮红的样子萌到了男人。  
Tony笑起来，浓密的睫毛衬得眼睛华丽得像宝石。他喉结滚动着，拉开男孩的腿，就着丝丝淌出的白液润滑，重新把自己重重地埋了进去。  
小穴高潮后的收缩紧窒而温暖，抱入怀中的宝贝颤抖着呜咽，肌肤相触美好地令Tony仰头送出性感至极的呻吟。  
而小Peter⋯还在余韵中的身体敏感兴奋，伴随着哭泣和尖叫声，被突如其来地侵入直接插射，他的十指抓得椅子皮面皱裂，全身颤抖着拼命用雪白的脚趾蹬着，往前逃离。  
Tony兴致正浓，怎么可能放开他？好容易他终于容纳下他，扯回Peter按回胯下，两浅一深三浅一深五浅一深地动起来。  
浅时直刺前列腺，深时Peter感觉那东西执着地擦过前列腺，深入得像要把自己生生捅穿。他全身肌肉绷紧，偏括约肌痉挛，随着承受不住的高潮不断，泪水口水无法控制地流淌，在后颈被啃咬时他觉得男人恨不得把自己吃掉，惊得呼吸都忘了。  
Peter紧缩的内壁让Tony也同样得到了无上快感，硬要形容只能说打开了潘多拉魔盒。别说男人，他上过无数极品女人，名器算来不知凡几，却没有一个让他迷恋倾倒到不能思考，下半身主宰了理智接连反应，硬挺挺爽歪歪，只想死在这小破孩身上。  
半生已过，真爱才来。还好那个对的人是他！  
若那时放他走，不论他和男人或女人在一起，我该怎样后悔？迟早会嫉妒到失控强奸了他吧！  
他美妙的滋味令Tony兴奋到无以复加，更卖力地挺腰细细耕耘。  
直到Peter喊哑了嗓子，全身无力瘫软，射不出任何东西，意识模糊到完全放弃挣扎，Tony也没有餍足。  
可是想想他才第一次，就算身体变异，也经不起折腾一再透支。Tony无奈地亲亲他红透的脸，恋恋不舍地把凶器缓缓抽离他烂软的小穴。  
吸吮音和瞬间的凉意差点激得Tony重新插回去，他甚至觉得自己在里面才是最合理的。  
狠狠摸了两把那滑不溜手的温软肌肤，Tony望着小穴里淌出的自己的种子叹息，阻止了蠢动的想法和身体。  
温柔地抱着红彤彤晕过去的小爱人清洗，Tony全程傻笑，不时轻吻Peter的脸，掏精液时心猿意马到真傢伙差点被翕张的小穴引诱进去。还好他及时咬牙刹住。  
遗憾的同时Tony又自豪于自己威风不减当年，能亲手给Peter幸福的自信和喜悦占据了上风，一切反对的事实和设想再也不能让他放开怀里的宝贝。  
睁开眼时活力四射又善良动人，闭上眼睛乖巧可爱天真无邪。亲过来抱过去，怎么都不能满足。  
或许一辈子都无法满足，我不会放手。  
躺上床再次亲吻他的男孩时，Tony从胸口反应堆里拿出戒指重新戴到Peter左手无名指上，房间里回荡着他低沉诱人的笑声。  
若不是Peter连戒指都摘了，他是不会意识到他多害怕的，更遑论解决问题。  
当然，以后他不会再让他有机会怀疑他们的感情，没有来一发解决不了的问题。如果有，就绑床上干到他认错为止。  
Tony简直迫不及待地想看到他男孩惊呼Awesome Amazing的激动表情。他不会告诉他这个戒指改造完会识别基因，真的拿不下来。  
嗯，或许以Peter身体惊人的恢复速度，或许在上课前还来得及再干一炮。  
现在他要抱着他的爱人睡个好觉。  
对！明天也将是美好的一天。和他在一起的每一天都是人生最幸福的模样。  
🔚


	25. MIT⁉️Tony‼️番外拾零🔚

你们当然知道我是谁，否则也不会坐在这里。上次我回MIT演讲是为了发布情景再现治疗心理创伤，现在想来可笑。不知道你们怎么想，我反正已经用不着它了。否则也不会再站上这个讲台。我这么说是不是过于坦然了？因为发生了很多事，我的看法也变得让自己惊讶，我打赌你们更喜欢我了。  
我们处在宇宙边缘的小角落里，即便如此，也难免会受到侵略，这是客观事实。而人类短暂生命中总会有太多不圆满，带来意想不到的后遗症，留下各种缺憾。当然，这并非只有坏处，它会促使我们思考，推动科技创新，最重要的是更珍惜眼前人。  
好吧！我承认这话很不Tony，但经过反复试验，事实证明：只有爱才能化解心中的伤。当然，坦然面对自己不完美，克服恐惧，需要极大的勇气，但是有你爱的人陪伴，你将无所不能。  
“你又在回放那个视频？”Tony亲了亲Peter的脸，坐到餐桌旁，“我本人明明天天都在你身旁，真搞不懂那有什么好看的。今天早上吃什么？”  
“蔬菜沙拉，伊比利亚火腿，牛油果欧包，法式咖啡。”Peter为他端来早餐，又把餐具放在他手里。  
“火腿片得不错！可惜我讨厌你的法式咖啡。”Tony蹙眉端起杯子啜饮，“你确定不把那东西关掉？”  
“是是是，马上关掉。”Peter笑着回应。  
尽管回放了100多遍，Peter依然很喜欢Tony的那次演讲。只因后来他抱起他荡在半空时，他说：  
我想，我必须对你这个死心眼的小傢伙的人生负责，今后我有必要好好保养自己。  
其实那天他去接Tony时还发生了一个小插曲：  
那个拍下戒指的女富豪出现在演讲完往外走的Tony面前，举起右手撩头发，无名指上灿烂地闪耀着。Peter在半空中脸色瞬间就变得很难看。   
而Tony却只当她是空气，霸气地径直走过她身边，眉毛都没扬一下。揽住Peter的肩荡上半空时，也根本没听她大声说了什么。  
Peter听到她的示爱疑惑地望向Tony，男人很无辜地耸肩挑眉：  
“没办法～你男人我就这么受欢迎。”  
Peter笑得像朵花一样，让Tony狠狠地嘲笑了一通。  
“Daddy，Mommy要和你通话！”Morgan从楼梯上咚咚咚跑来，准确地坐上Peter为她拉开的椅子上，“谢谢Pete💕”  
Morgan飞快地吃起Peter端来的早餐，看着Friday把Pepper的电话投影在餐桌中央。  
“看来我打扰你们早餐了。Morgan没惹祸吧？”  
“我当然很好很乖，Mummy！是Daddy不好，Daddy变坏了！你快告诉他们我不要跟Daddy住了，我要回家！”  
Tony被一口咖啡呛住，剧烈咳嗽。  
“为什么这么说，宝贝，嗯？”Pepper表情有些尴尬。  
“Daddy以前很乖很独立，都一个人睡。所以Morgan也跟他学会一个人睡。”Morgan咽下食物，认真地对着视频回答，“可是现在他都抱着Petty睡，拉都拉不开。他是个大骗子！他说的独立都是在骗我！我要回家！”  
“！！！Hum⋯”Peter悄悄脸红了，没敢偷看Tony的表情，“抱歉，Morgan，是我不好！”  
Morgan笑着回了他一个鬼脸。  
“Tony，需要我去接Morgan吗？”Pepper拿下捂脸的手，转移了话题。  
“都行，你那么忙，我去送她吧。”Tony也恢复了正常，啜饮着玻璃杯中的白色液体。  
“咦？你在喝什么？”Pepper皱眉歪头对他手中的杯子看了又看。  
“Emm⋯某人加多了牛奶的法式咖啡。”Tony无语望天，暗暗骂脏话。  
“那真该祝贺你。”居然喝起了牛奶，不可思议。  
又说了几句，双方愉快地商定Morgan的对接工作，就收了线。  
其间Tony偷偷瞪了Peter一眼，对方却一直咧嘴傻乐。  
其实一开始睡觉被Peter双手双脚缠住，他的心里是抗拒的。多大人了非要抱着睡，牙疼！他连美女都不抱，鬼才抱个硬梆梆的男人！  
但是仅仅被抱紧睡了一夜，Tony就真香地爱上了那个滋味。  
他得承认他的小爱人掳获了他。都怪他的怀抱太诱人，搂住他后腰的手臂温暖又有力，让他身心皆宜，整夜不曾惊醒，也没有感到习惯性的全身冰冷，从此再难孤枕。  
所以你瞧，改变一点点习惯，也没什么大不了！  
只是对Pepper，他的内心永远是有愧的，但她却一直表现得落落大方。她是个优秀的女人，他爱她，却和给Peter的爱不同。  
他一度抗拒挣扎，极力摆脱盘踞在他心口的男孩，却不知道自己多少次在睡梦中喊Peter的名字 。   
终于有一天Pepper提出分手。   
“为什么？是我哪里做的不好吗？你说出来，我一定改！”他甚至有些愤怒。付出了如此巨大的努力，不曾想面对的仍是这样的结局。  
“你能保证心里没有別人，梦里不喊他的名字吗？”Pepper平静甚至冷漠地注视着他。  
“我⋯”Tony狠狠地鄙视了自己这个彻头彻尾的渣男。  
“我不知道你到底经历了什么，但是你不对劲很久了。Tony看着我，你敢保证我们之间是爱而不是责任吗？”Pepper平静地拿出准备好的离婚协议书。  
Tony嘴唇动了动，终究没说出话，颓然低下头。  
“你的心早已被叛，一起生活又算什么呢？我得到Mrs.Stark的头衔和地位，守着你无心的身体过日子？哦，我们还有好几十年，快别开玩笑了！”Pepper笑了。  
“我会努力让自己忘掉他一一”Tony思维混乱，天才的大脑此时完全转不动。  
“那他呢？谁都知道那孩子奋不顾身地爱你，他会去爱上别人吗？”女人轻哼。  
爱上⋯别⋯人⋯？  
像利刃剖开胸膛，Tony胸口疼得说不出话来。  
女人笑着移开视线。笑她还期待什么，早就知道自己的位置了不是吗？  
闭了闭眼，取出柜子里打包好的最后一个行李箱，她亲吻了一下男人的脸。  
“不用摆出这么可怜的样子，你知道我一向不会拒绝你的。”她笑着道别，“只要是你需要的。再见了Tony。”  
我爱你超越了在一起，只要你能幸福。  
“Pep⋯”男人失去了最后的力气，瘫坐到冰冷的地板上。  
Pepper是在Peter出现之前对他最好的人，他真切地努力地爱着她。  
但是这种爱和Peter给他的契合不同，所以他极力阻止和男孩灵魂上的共鸣，竭力避免和他见面，他要回报她全心的付出，维护他们的家庭，保护她们不受伤害。  
所以他逃避，他挣扎，不能也不敢去爱那个天使，即使在意得要命。  
他只能把绝大多数财产留给了心爱的两个女人，而她们也从没埋怨过他，还愿意同他往来。  
人过半生蓦然回首，原来他被所有人深深地爱着，他们为他的幸福拼命付出。亲情友情爱情都在，他才是最幸福的那个人。  
余生他将以活好每一天来回报他们。


End file.
